Negotiated Infidelity
by tsusami
Summary: There were rules to be followed.  Naruto had set them himself.  Until he meets a stranger who challenges everything. NaruSasu, NaruGaara.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I apologize for all the hard line breaks, but it was the only way I could figure out to break up sections. If any one has suggestions, I am all ears. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

**Negotiated Infidelity Chapter 1**

**Chance Encounter**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke dug his fingers into the pillow, keeping it from sliding along the red satin sheets onto the floor. He raised his hips, wiggling until Kiba's harsh grip held him still.

"Yeah? You want that?" Kiba teased, the tip of his blunt penis poking Sasuke's entrance. "Tell me what you want," he rasped, pushing the tip past the tight ring of muscle, testing Sasuke with a few short strokes.

Annoyed, Sasuke glared at him over his shoulder. "I want you to shut up and fuck me already," he growled.

Kiba chuckled into the quiet room. He angled Sasuke's hips the way he wanted them, fingers digging painfully into his thighs before shoving himself inside roughly. Sasuke groaned into the pillow. Kiba was accurate at least. His pail fingers gripped the sheets, anchoring himself against the rough thrusts that sent his cheek sliding against the bed.

The angle changed and Sasuke curled his toes. Kiba's chest was warm against his back, one hand grabbing between his legs and yanking roughly. A warm breath washed over the sweat on his back sending tingles of pleasure down his spine. The hand between his legs quickened its pace. Sasuke could feel the pressure growing. Stuffing his fist into his mouth he cried out just as Kiba sank teeth into his shoulder.

Kiba stilled and panted, his breath rustling the hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's muscles clenched around the softening cock still hilt deep inside him, his own member twitching against Kiba's firm grip.

They both paused and Sasuke appreciated the few moments of silence as both of them tried to catch their breath.

Kiba laughed between shuddered gasps for breath. "Fuck, why didn't we do this sooner?" he said. The bed shifted as he got onto his knees, pulling out from Sasuke slowly. Sasuke rolled over and grabbed a tissue from the night stand, offering another in the hand not mopping up fluids from his stomach. Kiba concentrated on tying off the end of the used condom. He grabbed the tissue and wiped himself down before chucking everything in his hand into the waste basket.

"So how was that?" Kiba leered as he climbed off the bed.

Sasuke ignored the question. He picked up the white shirt hanging off the lamp and tossed it in Kiba's direction.

"Naruto will be back at 9," he said, turning to look pointedly at the clock. Kiba followed his gaze, his lips quirking up in a smirk when he noted the digital numbers. He bent over to pick up his jeans, shoving his lean, muscular legs into denim, and Sasuke admired the naked behind on display.

"Guess I made it just in time then," he said, standing up straight as he buttoned his pants. The waistline fell low on his hips, exposing the hard lines of his abs and hip bones. He took his time shrugging back into his shirt.

"Lock the door on your way out," Sasuke said. Kiba raised an eyebrow at him. He grabbed his leather jacket off the floor and tossed it casually over his shoulder.

"Send my regards to Naruto," he said, winking over his shoulder on his way out. Sasuke didn't respond, stretching out on the bed and propping his hands behind his head. He listened carefully as Kiba's heavy footsteps sounded against the wooden floor. The doorknob rattled and the door shut heavily enough to echo through the small apartment. Sasuke shook his head and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. Glancing at the clock again, he paused for a moment and considered staying right where he was. With a small sigh, he slid his legs off the mattress and picked up his boxers.

* * *

Naruto slid his key out of the lock and opened the door carefully. He squinted into the dark living room searching for shadows or signs of movement. When all seemed clear he opened the door and stepped inside with a sigh of relief. He flipped the light switch and took another look just to be sure. Everything was as he left it.

Naruto closed the door and locked it behind him. He tossed his book bag onto the couch without a second glance and went straight to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard he glanced around, smiling when he spotted his target. Wiggling his fingers with glee, he pulled out a cup of instant ramen.

The latch on the bedroom door sounded and Naruto glanced up at the brunette standing in the doorway in nothing but navy boxers. His cheeks were still visibly flushed and his eyes bright from his escapades. Sasuke walked calmly to the counter. He turned and exposed a dark mark high on his shoulder. Naruto leaned forward to investigate and discovered a ring of teeth marks.

"Did he break the skin?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. "Good," Sasuke replied. "Fucking Inuzuka," he muttered under his breath. "I'll be in the shower."

"Yeah, okay," Naruto said, turning on the tap. He let the water run over his hand before placing the kettle beneath it. He kept his eyes lowered and watched the stream of water, waiting for the kettle to fill. Lifting his gaze, he caught Sasuke's naked backside disappear beyond the doorway. Naruto placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on.

He realized that this had been Sasuke's way of extending an invitation. Sasuke would leave the door unlocked, hang two towels on the shower rack and take his time washing up because he would be waiting for Naruto to join him. And if he did, Sasuke would try to seduce him. He'd whisper about the dirty things he had just done while his hands touched Naruto as if sleeping with another person wasn't significant. As if it was a private joke for the two of them to share.

Naruto kept his feet rooted in front of the stove. He tried to keep his eyes on the kettle and not his boyfriend's boxers on the living room floor. He felt the childish urge to run over and kick them; and instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and and watched the tendrils of steam slowly rise.

Sasuke wasn't trying to make him jealous. But that didn't mean Naruto had to hide it when he was.

The sound of running water drowned out the faint whistle of the kettle. Naruto stared at the mussed up bed through the doorway and imagined Sasuke standing in the shower, water running down his body, his stupid gorgeous body. The one he flaunted in the locker room, the soccer field and just about anywhere he deemed worthy of his presence. Naruto wondered how long this game would continue. How many more times would he have to come home late so he didn't stumble across Sasuke's latest toy?

Sasuke's pale face appeared in the doorway, his inky black hair matted down from the water. "Dobe," he said, water droplets running down his pale torso. "I'm not going to wait all night."

Naruto plastered a smile onto his face. "You go ahead. Ramen," he said, pointing to the steaming kettle on the stove. Sasuke rolled his eyes and disappeared. Naruto dropped the smile as soon as he heard the bathroom door shut.

The kettle had begun to whistle. Naruto ignored it, tipping his face up to the ceiling and letting out an audible sigh. He walked over to the couch, rummaged through his bag until his fingers closed on his cellular phone. The kettle screamed, but his blue eyes focused on the words quikcly forming with each click of a button. Pausing, he looked over his message one more time. He glanced back at the bed, the red sheets sliding to the floor, and pressed send.

* * *

The pub was unusually crowded tonight. Naruto pushed his way carefully through the crowd, head turning every which way in search of a dark pony tail. He nodded when he spotted the man waving to him from the bar. Smoke wafted toward the ceiling from the burning cigarette in his hand. He lowered it to his mouth and took a drag, releasing the smoke in a stream aimed heavenward. Naruto slid onto the wooden stool just as Shikamaru removed his coat.

"Suna is in town already. Half the guys here are either team members or their supporters so watch out." He slid a basket of fries along the counter in Naruto's direction. "Pick your poison."

Naruto waved over the bartender, a tall guy in a plain green t-shirt stamped with the bar name. Naruto searched for his name tag and smiled. "I'll take one Sapporo... Yamato," he grinned. The bartender glared a little, a look that discouraged Naruto from calling him by name again. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he placed his cash on the counter. The bartender slid the bill into his apron.

"Surrounded by the enemy, huh?" Naruto grabbed a fry and gobbled it down, realizing he should have eaten his cup ramen before leaving.

"They just arrived. They're practicing on the alternative fields until the game. Buzz is, there's an agent out here keeping an eye on their goalie. I suspect their early arrival might have to do something with him."

Naruto thanked the bartender as he accepted the cold glass of beer. He raised his glass to Shikamaru's, allowing the lips to clink before taking a sip of foam. He wiped it off his upper lip with the back of his hand. "You mean the psycho who likes to play dirty? I hear he nearly ended Lee's career."

Shikamaru smiled around his cigarette. "He might play rough, but he's damn good. I'm not being self-deprecating when I say he's a helluva lot better than me. We gotta watch it. You and Sasuke especially."

Naruto sipped from his glass quietly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious about the upcoming game. And if there was an agent present, even it he was only there for one person, it could be a chance for the rest of them.

"So what are you doing out?" Shikamaru broke his train of thought. "I thought you had to run home to lover boy." Naruto snorted into his glass. He grabbed another fry and tore through it with his molars. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Who was it this time?"

"Inuzuka." He gulped down his beer and then stopped himself, realizing what he was doing. He shoved a handful of fries into his mouth instead.

Shikamaru looked thoughtfully at his beer. "You can beat him at his own game, you know."

Naruto shook his head. "It's not how I work. I can't play around with people like that. For him it's just sex and... " Naruto glanced around, suddenly self-conscious of the conversation they were having. "I don't understand it, okay?"

"Try to," Shikamaru challenged him. He put out the cigarette in the glass ash tray on the counter, crushing it before turning back to Naruto. "Uchiha has commitment issues, we all know that. But he's also popular and he has a lot of people throwing themselves at him. For him he's still curious." Shikamaru clasped his hands together and smirked as he leaned forward. "Are you telling me you're not curious as well?"

"Curious about what?" Naruto retorted. "How many different bodies I can squeeze into my bed within a week?"

Naruto drained off his glass. He drank until he could see the bottom and kept his eyes on it as he placed it on the counter. He knew he would regret it later, but right now it didn't matter. In his peripheral vision, Shikamaru nodded at the bartender and signalled for one more.

Shikamaru turned in his stool and leaned forward to talk over the rising din of the crowd. "Stop thinking of them as bodies and think of them as people. What makes soccer so exciting for you? Playing different teams, having those new challenges and experiences. The game doesn't change, but the people do. Same thing for sex. Some are better than others. But each is an experience."

Naruto nodded slowly. This he could understand. But soccer was one thing. Intimacy was another. Shikamaru snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Try to concentrate. Now I know you've had a hard-on for Uchiha since we were 12, but are you telling me there's no one else? You've never been tempted to make use of your arrangement even once?"

Naruto's cheeks felt warm. He couldn't tell if it was the liquor or the way Sakura's face instantly flashed in his imagination. Shikamaru grinned at him knowingly.

"That's what I thought." Naruto scowled, but it did nothing to erase the smug look on his friend's face. "Now let's try something out. Take a look around this pub and I mean _really _look. Tell me there's not one person in here that you're curious about." Shikamaru made an example of himself by making eye contact with a tall blonde perched at a high table. Her long black dress did little to hide her curves or long legs. Shikamaru raised his glass to her. The blonde in question turned up her nose.

He did little to hide his amusement but Shikamaru only shrugged. He nodded toward Naruto to signal that it was his turn, his head nodding in the direction of the rest of the bar.

Naruto pulled his feet up and rested his heels on the stool. He slid around in his seat to face outward and took a look at all the people he had just shoved past earlier.

He recognized a few faces from Suna's soccer team. They stood in clusters of four or five, most of them tall and broad shouldered. Some of them even wore their team shirts. Naruto turned his head as he considered them and one of the brunettes turned and noticed his attention. His lip turned up in a snarl and Naruto replied with a friendly nod.

Naruto shifted his attention to a cluster of girls dancing to a song he couldn't hear. They looked fun, but none of them inspired him to put in the work to actually charm them. His gaze wandered over the people standing along the bar or the patrons sitting at the booths and tables. Even with one drink burning through his system, none of them inspired much beyond a mild curiosity. None of them compared with Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and shrugged, popping another fry into his mouth. But Shikamaru's attention was on the blonde again. He watched her with a sort of curiosity and amusement while she took great pains to ignore him. She rested her chin upon her hand, her body leaning into the wooden table. She looked like someone incredibly bored and then her eyes widened. Her mouth parted like one startled and she stood up a little straighter.

Naruto turned to see what had captured her attention. His eye was instantly drawn to a stranger who had entered the pub; a slight figure clad in a baggy maroon sweatshirt with the deepest shade of red hair he had ever seen. He had startling green eyes set in a pale face. And though he could have easily been mistaken for a girl, there was something utterly masculine about him.

The bar quieted as it became apparent that the newcomer was currently locked in a staring contest with a man who loomed over him. A rational person would have considered the smaller figure crazy, but he stood with such absolute confidence that Naruto couldn't be sure what would happen if someone threw a punch.

Slowly, the atmosphere in the bar changed. The girls smiling and dancing began to slow. Patrons chatting along the counter began to look and grew silent. Their eyes were all fixed on on the redhead glaring up silently. The look in his eyes sent chills down Naruto's spine.

The taller man loomed awkwardly, spine bent like a man who couldn't hold himself upright.

"I'm standing here," he pointed . "Watch where you're going, midget."

And suddenly it was clear to just about everyone in the room, that the lumbering idiot who had set off the mysterious stranger was three sheets to the wind. Inwardly Naruto cringed. There was a tension in the other's body, a sense of danger in the way his back tensed, like he was a predator waiting to pounce. Looking from the redhead to the drunken idiot causing a scene, Naruto felt like he was watching a baby seal slowly bait a polar bear.

Grabbing Shikamaru's drink he took a large swig and hopped off his stool. As co-captain he had always broken up the fights in the locker room or on the field. He pushed through the crowd carefully, making his way to the small circle of space that had opened up around the standoff. The redhead didn't even bother to look at him, still glaring at the drunk guy like he was going to rip off his head. Naruto believed he would do it too.

He squeezed himself between the two of them, placing a palm against both their chests and nudging them away to a safer distance. "Take it easy guys, it was an accident. Let's all have a drink and make merry." The angry drunk shoved Naruto away and he stumbled into the green eyed stranger. Naruto apologized to him before turning back to what appeared to be the bigger problem. "Hey man, just take it easy okay? Where are your friends?"

"Mind your own fucking business," Naruto was shoved a little harder. Naruto shook it off, but then the other man swung. His fist went wide and Naruto dodged easily, stepping in and pulling up his fist into the other's gut automatically. After years of brawling, it had been reflex. Naruto regretted it instantly.

His partner was too drunk to realize he was hurt. Instead of buckling he pushed forward, tackling Naruto into the third member of their party. He shot Shikamaru a pleading look as the three of them went down. The back of his head collided painfully with the wooden floor, and for a moment he was disoriented. He sat up and tried to shake it off. Someone's foot collided with his shin and suddenly pain shot through his leg, sharp enough to cut through his sluggishness. Naruto struggled to escape from the tangled limbs and random attacks of his drunken foe.

Eventually he felt Shikamaru's arms around him, pulling him out of the fray. He clung to his friend's hand, feet kicking out under him, trying to gain traction so he could stand. The bartender and a heavy set brunette had pulled off the others.

"I don't want any trouble here," the bartender said. "All three of you are going to have to leave, now." Naruto looked helplessly around him, but everyone had seen it. No one was sympathetic.

"Fuck," Naruto said as Shikamaru let him go. He touched a tender spot on his cheek gingerly wondering where that one had come from. "Sorry Shikamaru," he said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Don't be," he said. "If anything I owe you." He looked meaningfully at the other side of the crowd where the same young woman who had ignored him earlier watched the spectacle with a growing look of concern. "You'll be okay?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Naruto's cheek. Naruto waved him away and Shikamaru pat his shoulder consolingly before slipping away.

The bartender was staring at him in a way that gave him the heebie-jeebies and so Naruto let himself out before security did. The crowd, thankfully, moved out of his way as he limped along on his glorious way into the warm summer air.

He shook his head and laughed at himself, ignoring the odd stares of passersby. He had meant to distract himself from the earlier events of his night and in some way, he had thoroughly succeeded. If only he had found a less painful way to do so.

A prickle of awareness interrupted his thoughts. Turning, he noticed the silent redhead standing behind him, staring at him with a look of disgust. Naruto offered an apologetic smile in return.

"You okay?" he asked. In the lamp light, it was difficult to see, but there was a dark spot on the other's chin that Naruto feared might be blood. "I think," he said, reaching for him, but the other man shoved him away.

"I didn't ask for your help," he growled.

Naruto tilted his head, still trying to determine whether he had seen correctly or if it was a trick of the light. "Stop being stubborn and let me see if you're alright. Do any of your teeth feel loose?" he asked, having remembered the humiliation of losing a tooth before. The other man shoved at him again, storming off down the sidewalk.

"I can handle it myself."

Naruto felt his anger rise. He stalked after him, lengthening his strides to catch up. "Handling it? That's what you call picking a fight with a guy twice your size? Do you really think you would have stood a chance?" The rational part of his brain knew the answer was yes. But he felt angry and annoyed and genuinely pissed off that his one attempt at a good deed for the night resulted in him getting punished for it.

The stranger turned on his heels and in a second he was in Naruto's face, his pale green eyes glaring daggers at him. "Would you like me to show you how?"

From this close Naruto realized how pale his eyes were. He had eyebrows, but they were bleached, frosted, as the girls liked to call it. The bright mark on his forehead was a tattoo. The symbol for love etched out on his pale skin in a red as deep as his hair. The result was something alien; something beautiful in a way he couldn't define. Naruto discovered that he was actually staring and instantly Shikamaru's challenge came back to him.

Naruto turned his head and lowered his gaze. "You're right," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "And I apologize. It was none of my business and I made it worse." He met the strangers eyes again and the anger there had dissipated. Confusion had settled in its place. "It's a bad habit of mine really. Letting my mouth run away from me... kind like right now I guess." He ran his hand over the back of his head and quickly regretted it. He flinched as he touched the bump on his head and massaged it gently. "Shit, coach is going to kill me," he muttered. Naruto looked around and spotted a familiar sign. "I don't know about you, but I need first aid. There's a convenience store on the corner." Naruto nodded toward the bright blue and white sign glowing at the corner.

His companion looked thoughtful as he slipped out his tongue and touched the bloody corner of his mouth. His lip had begun to swell and Naruto realized it was from a split lip. Before he could rethink the offer, Naruto grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward, dragging him toward the corner.

"I'll follow you so knock it off," his companion growled, yanking his hand away. He shoved his hands into his pockets, turning to stroll down the sidewalk at a more leisurely pace.

"Habit," Naruto offered as explanation. "You need ice or it will get worse." Naruto loped alongside him. His ignored the pain shooting up his leg, certain that his shin was bruised. Practice would be painful for the next few days.

He smiled at a passerby who regarded the two of them with fearful expressions. "Evening," he said politely. The couple ignored the greeting, quickening their step after they passed.

Naruto stuffed his hands into his own pockets, one hand closing around his phone. He wondered if Sasuke noticed he was missing. He wondered if his lover would look at him the same way if he wandered in bruised up and scratched.

They reached the signal and Naruto leaned against the pole. He looked across the street at the well lit store and the clerk quietly bagging a magazine and bento at the counter. "So what did that asshole want anyways?" Naruto asked. His companion shook his head. He looked forward and watched the red man, waiting for it to turn green.

"He didn't like the way I look," the redhead said softly. He looked up at Naruto and from this angle, his green eyes were almost childlike. He was more fair than Sasuke and had his hair been black or blond or even brown, people would have considered him handsome. Instead, his candy apple red hair made him look like a trouble maker. A tough guy, waiting to be challenged.

Naruto huffed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "I've been there," he said.

The light changed and a green pedestrian figure lit up on the other side of the street. The two men faced forward, and quietly stepped out onto the street.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the brick wall, holding an ice pack to his cheek under the bluish glow of the convenience store sign. His bag hanging around his wrist, he kept his hand in his pocket, fingers brushing the keypad of his phone. He wondered if Shikamaru would be willing to let him crash tonight. He wondered if any of his friends were home.

A bell tinkled as the door opened and the redhead walked out, carrying a heavy looking bag and a water bottle in one hand. Naruto nodded at him and the redhead continued to walk. He got to the light when he looked back, eyes narrowed in Naruto's direction. Naruto smiled and waved good-bye again, feeling acutely self-conscious of the fact that he was standing outside a store, by himself, at the oddest hour of the night.

The redhead back tracked and lifted his brow in question.

Naruto looked down at himself. "Would you want to walk through your front door looking like me? I'm going to wait a while before I start alarming the neighbors. Maybe if I catch the last train they'll all be asleep when I get back." he winked.

Naruto almost swore that the other man cracked a smile. The corner of his mouth seemed to lift a little anyhow, though it could have just as easily been a trick of the light. He nodded his head toward the street, turning to walk back toward the signal. Uncertain, Naruto stood back for a moment. When his mystery companion looked over his shoulder again, his expression clearly impatient, Naruto hurried to catch up.

It wasn't until they reached a street Naruto had never seen before that he wondered about the wisdom of his decision. The trip thus far had been quiet and Naruto had followed obediently as his companion led him through a series of small side streets. He thought about asking where they were going or where the boy lived and then suddenly they emerged onto a large, broadly lit avenue and Naruto recognized exactly where they were.

"My hotel is across the street," his partner informed him and Naruto looked up in awe at the ritzy looking glass doors and small turnaround.

"Who _are_ you?" Naruto asked with some wonder. He had assumed the stranger had been young, probably college aged and someone local. No college student could afford to blow money on fancy hotels in Tokyo. None that he knew anyways.

His companion didn't answer. Instead, he stepped out onto the street and glanced both ways, continuing his brisk pace across the six lane avenue. Naruto jogged to keep up.

The doorman smiled to them and greeted them without lifting an eyebrow. Naruto stepped through the glass doors and looked up at the bright chandelier and the wide lobby with it's plush looking couches.

It was only as he stepped into the elevator that the situation really struck him. He was alone, with a guy he had never met before; a stranger who wasn't local and who might only be in town for a few nights. Naruto stared at the metallic walls of the elevator. His reflection was a blur of colors, only the faintest hint of who he was. His eyes slid to the reflection beside his- the still, calm figure that seemed to think nothing was amiss.

"Are you sure this okay?" Naruto asked.

The elevator slowed and came to a halt. A high pitched ring announced their arrival just as the metal doors slid open.

"I wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't," his companion replied calmly.

The plastic bag rustled as he stepped forward, walking down the hallway with a determined step. Naruto trailed a few steps behind, pausing when his host stopped in front of a door and slipped in his card key. He pushed open a heavy door, flipping the light switch and kicking off his shoes at the entryway.

Naruto entered slowly, eyes flitting over the king sized bed, the large wooden writing desk and two high backed arm chairs separated by a low table. This was no business hotel.

His host set the water bottle on the writing desk, condensation dripping onto the wood. He opened his bag and pulled out a tube of antibiotic ointment and a box of bandaids, setting it next to the water.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. Naruto closed the door behind him and shook his head.

"Don't think so," he said honestly.

The redhead continued to empty the contents of his bag. When he finished his fingers reached for the hem of his sweatshirt, tugging it off to reveal a black shirt with fishnet sleeves underneath. The sleek material hugged his slender frame, the hem falling long enough to cover the clasp of his belt and the waistline of his black slacks.

Naruto averted his eyes when the redhead began tugging the shirt off as well. He concentrated on icing his cheek, setting his bag on the carpet as he slid to the floor and raised the leg of his pants with his free hand. He poked the dark bruise on his shin carefully.

Red hair invaded his vision. Naruto glanced up, startled as his companion kneeled beside him, his hands stretching out Naruto's leg, and poking and prodding. His eyes wandered to the surprisingly wide shoulders, the slender waist. In his baggy sweatshirt, he had just seemed small, but Naruto could see now that he was compact. He was slender, but everything on him was muscle. Had push come to shove, he would have packed a punch.

A warm hand pressed against his briefly, fingers tugging the ice pack away from his check. He pressed it against the bruise instead. Turning, he slid open the closet and rummaged inside. Naruto watched the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin. Strawberries and cream, he thought. That's what came to mind as Naruto let his eyes wander over the deep red hair, the milky white skin.

Again, Shikamaru's challenge came back to him. The situation was in fact, ideal, and Naruto had to admit he was certainly curious. But the rational side of his brain reminded him that he was being shown a kindness and what sort of douchebag would he be to take advantage?

He returned with a large bandage and he lifted Naruto's leg as he slipped one end underneath. "Bend your knee," he said. Naruto complied and watched as the other man's face hardened in concentration. He rolled the bandage tightly, keeping the ice pack in place. When he finished, he stood quickly and disappeared into the bathroom without another word.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Naruto fished it out. A photo of Sasuke in large black sunglasses lit up the screen. Naruto leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes as he shut it off. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

"Come here," a voice called to him from the bathroom. "Lend me a hand."

Naruto took a deep breath as he climbed back onto his feet. His braced himself against the wall, trying to ease the pressure on his bruised leg. When he entered the well lit bathroom, he tried not to stare.

Naruto had always thought Sasuke was pale enough to pass as a statue. A marble god, as Ino liked to describe him. But even Sasuke had marks and scars. But in the harsh white light bearing down on them, this man was flawless; smooth and unmarked save an angry red line running along his shoulder and a dark bruise blooming on his hip. Naruto tore his gaze away.

When he looked up again, green eyes watched him in the mirror. "I can't reach," he said matter-of-factly. Naruto accepted the damp towel handed to him. He glanced at his own reflection in the mirror and saw his own uncertainty. Shaking it off, he reminded himself that he had helped his teammates numerous times. With a look of determination he carefully cleaned off the dried blood. The scratch was not as bad as it appeared, but it was always best to be safe, he thought, Iruka-sensei's words ringing in his ears. He reached for the ointment and smeared a thin line across the wound.

His companion held up a standard band-aid.

"It won't cover the entire cut," Naruto said.

"Cover the worst of it."

The tabs had already been peeled off. Naruto grabbed the sticky edge and pulled it taut. He angled it over the cut until he found the best coverage and carefully pressed against the firm surface. Naruto smoothed out the edges and nodded to himself. He allowed his eyes to roam down the rest of the smooth back in front of him, pausing on the bruise that disappeared into dark slacks.

"You have a bruise, right on your hip."

"How bad?"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't know. You'll have to check," Naruto stepped back. The redhead turned his back to the mirror, head angling over his shoulder to view the mark on his hip. The clasp of his belt jangled as it came undone. His pants slid down his hips, exposing the elastic band of his boxers. The bruise dipped further than that.

"I'll give you some privacy," Naruto said awkwardly, feet sliding backward along the tiled floor.

A zipper sounded and Naruto watched as slim fingers tugged the pants down a little further, revealing, of all colors, maroon boxer briefs. He folded down the elastic band once and then twice, until the edge of the dark bruise faded into creamy white.

"You should ice it," Naruto recommended. The other man's attention was on the bruise. He allowed his pants to fall, stepping out of them toward Naruto. Naruto stumbled out of the bathroom, but the other man was muttering something to himself. He walked over to a suitcase laid out on the floor. He bent over, hands rummaging through the contents and Naruto caught himself staring at the firm behind, two shapely globes hugged by fabric.

Naruto shook himself out of it and picked up his bag. "Thanks for all your help, but I've imposed on you enough. I probably should get going."

His companion sat up and turned to look at him, a roll of athletic tape in his hand. Naruto looked at the door just a few feet away. He put his bag on the floor again and stepped into the bathroom.

His companion placed an ice pack and the roll of tape on the counter. He pushed his boxers down a little further, far enough to expose more than just the dimples above the cleft of his ass. In the reflection, Naruto could make out the muscular v between hip and thigh. His flat belly was smooth and Naruto discovered his eyes kept wandering to the same place even as he actively tried not to look.

"I can't hold the ice pack there all night. I need you to tape it." He picked up the ice pack and pressed it to his hip awkwardly, elbow bent uncomfortably. He lifted his other arm to keep it out of the way.

Naruto grabbed the tape. He unfurled one end and placed it on the ice pack. Slowly he unwound it forward, holding it out in the air. He realized this would be uncomfortable no matter how he approached it. Slipping his arm around the other's waist, he tried not to come in contact. He reached around with his arms, focusing on the image in the mirror; on the image of himself with his arms practically wrapped around another man.

The white lights did nothing but highlight just how beautiful his skin was. As if he had been hidden away from sunlight for his entire life. Naruto's skin was dark in comparison and he felt a surge of lust as he imagined their limbs contrasting in a tangled dance.

Green eyes watched him quizzically. "You keep looking at me like that," he said.

"Looking at you how?" he asked, feeling his face heat up as the words left his mouth. He tried to taping a straight line across the muscular belly. His eyes slid down the smooth expanse disappearing into the boxers.

An unreadable expression greeted him in the mirror. His companion lowered the ice pack, dropping it in the sink. He turned in the circle of Naruto's arms, and tipped his face up. Naruto's heart began to race when he realized just how close they were.

"Like this," he said, and his expression changed. His dark lashes lowered over his sultry green eyes, echoing the desire Naruto had been trying to hide. Pale fingers were at Naruto's belt, undoing the clasp calmly even as Naruto's sucked in a harsh breath. He stumbled back, the air rushing out of him and when he looked up he caught his own panicked expression in the mirror.

Two hands tugged the waistline of his pants dragging him forward again. Naruto knew he should have fought back. He should have pushed him away. He was strong enough to. But those green eyes were watching him, with a sort of curiosity as he slowly undid the zipper. His tongue darted across his swollen lip.

Naruto shut his eyes as a hand snaked down his pants. He tried not to buck against the warm hand rubbing firmly against him. He told himself that this was wrong. He reminded himself that he had a boyfriend at home; that this wasn't how he did things. He groaned as he felt himself growing hard.

It shouldn't have been this easy, he thought as he bucked against that warm hand. Guilt shouldn't have felt this good.

His partner tugged up his shirt with his free hand, a message that was clear enough and Naruto pulled it off without hesitation. His swollen mouth curved up in something between amusement and appreciation and for once Naruto felt proud of his body and the hours he spent sweating on the field. A tongue swept along his nipple and Naruto let out a small "oh," as his body leaned into that touch. His hands wandered over the other's body as that tongue danced across his skin.

Naruto licked his lips before bending down to sample the body in front of him. Before he could reach, he was pushed away as his partner stepped out of reach. Confused, he watched as fingers pushed down the last article of clothing he had left. Unconcerned with his nakedness, Naruto's greedy eyes roamed over him. Pale hands pressed against the marble, arms flexing as he lifted himself up onto the counter. He leaned back until his shoulders rested against the mirror. He pulled up one leg, heel resting against the edge and falling open.

Naruto trembled with anticipation. He stepped up to the counter and grabbed the other man roughly, dragging his hips to the edge as he pressed his body against his. Strong legs wrapped around his thighs, holding him still as his partner raised his hips.

He paused when the phone in Naruto's pocket began to vibrate. Naruto growled and clung to the lithe form, digging his nose into slender neck as his teeth nipped skin. He thought of the teeth marks on Sasuke's back, Inuzuka's mark clearly inscribed in bruises. Closing his eyes, his dug his teeth in a little sharper.

His partner tossed his head back and chuckled. "Your phone," he said, fingers fishing at his pockets. Naruto licked the red mark, his mouth still roaming. He pulled away the other's hands, tugging off his pants and everything with it until it fell to the floor.

He gripped the base of the slick cock against his belly hard enough to make the other wince with pleasure. "You want me to stop?" he asked.

A hand gripped his leaking erection and slid up. "Do you?"

* * *

The sheets had been changed. Naruto kept his bruised cheek toward the wall, nodding at Sasuke who glanced up from his text book as Naruto came in.

"Where the fuck did you go?" he asked.

Naruto dropped his bag to the floor. "Out. Shikamaru invited me," he said. "I'm pretty beat," he looked away, moving to the dresser to grab some sleep wear. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I called you three times," Sasuke persisted.

"It was loud at the pub, Naruto pushed around his drawer. "I couldn't hear my phone," he explained. He could feel Sasuke's eyes boring into him. He could feel the anger emanating from the bed. "It's late, and we have practice tomorrow. I just want to shower and go to bed," Naruto replied. Sasuke looked suspicious. He put his book and down and started to move. Naruto shook his head. "Tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto didn't want for a response. He stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Negotiated Infidelity 02

Guilty Conscience

* * *

_A pale body snaked its way between his legs. Strands of red hair tickled his jaw as kisses were dropped along his neck, his shoulder, and along his chest. A tongue teased the sensitive parts of his flesh, working it's way lower, and lower until he felt himself quivering with anticipation. Two strong hands lifted his thighs, pushing his legs back to expose him completely. _

_Naruto reached for him in alarm. "I don't bottom," he said. _

_A tongue swirled around his scrotum. His protest petered out into a groan that grew hoarse when the appendage was sucked into the other's mouth entirely. Naruto sank back into the sheets. _

"_Everyone bottoms," the redhead challenged. His tongue dipped lower. Naruto shivered in spite of himself, trying to focus enough to speak coherently. _

_He shook his head against the pillow. "I don't enjoy it," he clarified. _

_The other man ignored this, tongue swirling against him in a way that made him writhe; that made him toss his head back in complete surrender. And then the whole world stopped when that hot mouth descended on his cock, enveloping him entirely. He panted a series of praises and encouragements, told him dirty things to make him continue and when the other man paused and pulled off his weeping cock, he noticed it- the intrusion- the finger that had slipped inside while Naruto was too engrossed in getting his dick sucked. _

_The redhead smiled at him as his finger curled, touching Naruto in a way that shocked him with pleasure. "You will tonight," he smiled. _

Naruto's eyes shot open. He relaxed when he realized he was curled up in his bed and not the sheets of a hotel room. He breathed a sigh of relief into the dark room, picked up his phone and squinted at the bright screen. 5a.m. He had hardly slept.

Naruto rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with one hand. There, behind his closed eyelids, the redhead was waiting for him; ready to touch him with hands and mouth. Ready to bring him pleasure in ways he hadn't experienced before.

Naruto opened his eyes again. Aware of the side effects of such dreams, the shower was out of the question. Taking a shower now would wake up Sasuke and prompt more questions. Sliding free of the covers, Naruto decided it was time to run instead.

He grabbed his gear and crept quietly out of the room, not bothering to change until he got to the living room. He hadn't swapped out his stuff from the day before, but right now he didn't care. Right now he just wanted to stop thinking about the night before, to stop feeling those hands or the feel of another man inside him. To not think about the way he had not only wanted him, but enjoyed him.

Naruto laced up his running shoes and grabbed his keys. Closing the door quietly behind him, he hoped the cold morning air would clear his head, and his heart.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the metal lockers in nothing but a pair of shorts that clung to his slender hips. He crossed his arms over his bare chest as his dark eyes followed Naruto. His target smiled in return, trying not to call attention to the fact that he was already dressed in his trademark black shorts and bright orange practice jersey.

"You left early," Sasuke said without inflection.

"I went for an early jog!" Naruto chirped. "You know how jittery I get before a game." He wiped his face down with his sweat towel and rubbed his hair for good measure. Sasuke said nothing. Naruto tried to ignore the air of impatience. He went about his usual routine and tried not to squirm under the attention.

Sasuke slid onto the bench beside him. Naruto could feel his gaze on his back, the silence between them filled with expectation. Naruto tried to pretend like it wasn't there, like everything was normal. He sat down and unlaced his running shoes, pulling them off and setting them neatly on the concrete floor. He stood to open the locker, fingers clumsy as they spun the dial. He felt more relief than he should have when he managed to pull it open.

He pulled out his cleats and when he turned, Sasuke was there. One pale hand pressed against the gray metal, blocking Naruto from running away.

"Why are you punishing me?" The lack of inflection was in a way, more damaging than a wounded tone. It was a reminder that Sasuke didn't deserve punishment. He hadn't done anything to merit it. In fact, it was very much the other way around.

Naruto turned his face, avoiding those searching black eyes. He had never excelled in lying.

Sasuke's finger traced his jaw. Naruto startled, realizing his folly and snapped his head forward. The other man's face darkened.

"Who was it?" he demanded.

"It's nothing," Naruto shook his head. "Some guys got a little too drunk at the bar last night. Shikamaru and I handled it."

"Who was it?," Sasuke persisted, slamming his hand against the metal. His jaw clenched in anger while his other hand pressed against the locker, effectively trapping Naruto entirely.

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he opened them again, Sasuke's stormy expression hadn't diminished in the slightest. It was almost a relief to see him so angry, even if the anger wasn't directed at him. Naruto touched Sasuke's wrist gently, tugging downward to urge him to let go. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the ones white with anger. This one gesture, this sense of familiarity calmed him. Naruto thought of how he had worried his best friend and pressed their lips a little harder. When he pulled away, the tension in Sasuke's body eased.

"I've never met the guy before and I have no idea where he's from. I didn't say anything because I handled it. Really. And I didn't want you looking for a fight at 2am."

Sasuke looked disgruntled, but he didn't argue. He released Naruto and turned to his locker, slamming it open a little harsher than necessary.

"Just don't tell Kakashi-sensei, okay? I'm nursing a left shin so watch those passes."

Sasuke pulled his jersey on. "You remember what he looked like?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged. "He had black hair, if that's any help." Naruto grinned when Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. Naruto laughed and Sasuke's lips tugged up slightly. He sat down and bent over the bench, tossing his hair out of his eyes while his fingers tugged on his shinguards.

Naruto thought of what came next, what happened after the fight. His face grew hot at the memory. He placed his bag on the other side of Sasuke and fished out his own gear, willing his face to cool down while he pulled out his things. He tried to think of a way to broach the topic.

"Hey, Sasuke," he strapped on his shinguard. He pulled the sock on and tugged the edge up firmly.

"Hrm?" Sasuke replied.

"How was your night with Kiba? Did the bruise heal?" he asked carefully. He thought of the marks along his own torso- the ones that couldn't be explained away by a bar scuffle.

Sasuke snorted and slammed his locker shut. "I'll tell you about it tonight," he said. Naruto laced up his cleat. He thought about pressing the issue, thought about coming clean while Sasuke had little time to react. If he told him now and got angry, he could take it out on the field. He could have some time to cool off before they had to go into the details. But this was also a coward's way out, he realized.

"Sure, tonight then," he agreed.

Sasuke's arm wound around his shoulder. A hand guided his jaw the other way and then Sasuke's lips were on his, firm and reassuring. Naruto responded and deepened the kiss, relieved that this had not changed. Every part of him still wanted this. Every part of him still responded to just Sasuke's lips on his. Despite the night before, everything would be okay.

"Don't sound so disappointed, dobe," Sasuke grinned against his lips. "I'll deliver all the dirty details tonight." Sasuke squeezed his shoulder. "See you on the field," his partner casually stood and strolled away. Naruto shook his head, smiling.

* * *

He always felt better when he was doing something. Whether it was lifting a weight heavier than he was or running farther than his lungs thought possible, the simple act of remaining active always cleared his head. It was a relief really, to focus on nothing but the rhythm of breathing and the clash of feet against the grass; or to narrow one's scope to a single ball and guiding its trajectory on the field.

Here on this stage, Naruto knew his role. He knew who he was and where he belonged. And what's more, he was reminded of whose side Sasuke chose to be on.

The muddle of thoughts in his head had cleared as soon as he had stepped up to the white chalk lines. Even in the hazy heat of late summer, everything was clear. It made sense. Sasuke was where he should be- right beside him- coming up the center field. They were a team, a unit, a dangerous force; and when they were determined, nothing could come between that.

Kiba grinned as he came at him. He made a wide sweep for the ball and Naruto yelled out Sasuke's name, sending the ball spinning sideways. His toes pushed off the ground, carrying him over the pointed foot meant for his leg.

Sasuke accepted it easily and ran head on into Neji. The sweeper was on him, and Sasuke's quick steps sent him lunging in the wrong direction. Sasuke escaped before the other could recover and sank the ball clean into the goal.

Kakashi-sensei blew the whistle. Shikamaru pushed aside the net and fished out the ball, rolling it back out to the field. He left it there as the team assembled at the half way line. Naruto breathed heavily, trying to suck in slow breaths. He placed a hand on his hip and wiped the sweat off his brow with his shirt sleeve.

"Can't we play a little longer?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head. "Gai-sensei would let us play longer," he whined.

"It's just a scrimage, Naruto. You'll get your chance to play in a few days. I know there's a lot of talk about the match, but don't stress it boys. Just go out there and have fun."

"What can you tell us about Suna?" Shikamaru asked. "All we ever hear about is their goalie."

Kakashi nodded. "They're practicing on the other fields right now. I sent Gai to observe them and report back. I'll have more to tell you tomorrow. From what I know, they have a few strong strikers, but it's really their defense to watch out for. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, you three watch yourselves. Naruto," Kakashi singled him out and beckoned forward with his hand. "The rest of you can go."

Sasuke frowned, feet still planted on the ground. He looked from Naruto to Kakashi with a questioning glance. Naruto shrugged. "I'll catch up with you," he yelled, walking over to his coach. Sasuke's gaze lingered as his feet took him the other way.

Naruto waved to his teammate cheerfully, trying to cling to that smile when he turned to regard his coach. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and fixed him with one eye. Even with the mask over his mouth, Naruto imagined he was frowning. He gave his most winning smile as he approached.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Naruto touched his bruised jaw. "I was trying to show off by doing tricks on my skateboard and I..."

Kakashi shook his head. "Try again. And let's see that left shin while you're at it."

"What? It's fine!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, you're the most reckless player on this team next to Kiba. I just saw you jump over at least three kicks aimed at your leg. Drop your socks. Let's see it."

Naruto grumbled, but he listened to his coach. He sat on the grass and undid his laces pulling it off before unfurling his sock. Slowly, he removed his shinguard from his sweaty leg. The dark bruise stood out next to his tan, a nasty purple turning blue around the edges. Fortunately there was no swelling. He had iced it in time. "Some jerk was picking on a little guy and I got angry and told him off. He fought dirty," Naruto said.

Kakashi bent over and poked and prodded. "It looks bad, but I don't see any swelling. You don't need to baby it, but apply a warm compress and massage it gently. That should speed up the healing." Naruto nodded, already poking it experimentally. "Now take care of it or you're sitting out half the game. Suna's defense is known for being violent."

Naruto whined and picked up his gear. He walked across the grass half barefoot. When he returned to the locker room, his teammates huddled in a circle. Shikamaru sat in the middle.

"Has anyone actually seen him before? There must be photos," Neji said reasonably.

"I heard the last reporter who tried got his camera smashed... on his own head," Chouji said. He shoved a potato chip into his mouth.

"Lee, you saw him," Neji prompted. "What was he like?"

Everyone's attention shifted to the guy in the tight green workout gear and the black bowl cut he had kept since kindergarten. His eyes turned bright with excitement. "He was a powerful opponent with the ferocity of a..."

Neji held up his hand. "What did he _look_ like, Lee?"

Lee scratched his cheek. "It was in middle school, so he probably looks different now, but he was kind of small."

"Small?"

"But he had a great presence like a giant ogre looming in the goal!"

"What else," Neji prompted, his voice heavily laced with annoyance.

Lee stuck his tongue out and raised his eyes to the ceiling as though the answer was written there."

"He had light hair and eyes like Naruto." Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise.

"You think he's half?" Kiba asked. Naruto grimaced and looked away.

"Not that it matters," Shikamaru said, catching Naruto's look. "I tried searching, but rumor is he's extremely private. The most I could find was that his brother is on the team. Their sweeper, in fact."

"So who wants to head over to spy?" Kiba grinned.

Naruto was tempted. Really tempted. His competitive side was itching for a chance to go scope them out, to show them he wasn't afraid. He wanted to see this goalie and prepare himself. To see the guy whose season he intended to ruin with the first game.

Sasuke approached, shirtless as he he toweled his hair. His jeans clung to him tightly and his bare feet left wet imprints against the floor. He eyed Naruto's bruised shin and beckoned him to follow with one nod of his head.

"You played it too safe out there," he said. He straddled the bench by their lockers and pat the space between his legs.

Naruto nodded. He sat facing his teammate, bringing his foot up to the bench. "Kakashi made me show him. He told me to watch it, but he'll let me play."

Sasuke rubbed the towel down Naruto's sweaty leg. He looked at it closely and tossed the towel into his open locker. Naruto braced himself as Sasuke's thumbs rubbed along the blue edges of his bruise. He grit his teeth as Sasuke dug his fingers in.

"Suck it up," Sasuke told him. "We'll put a heating pad on it tonight and I'll massage it again."

"Goody," Naruto said sarcastically.

"No one made you go out last night," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto shut his mouth. He looked down at Sasuke's pale hands, fingers pressed against his skin and remembered the man who handled him gently. He couldn't help but compare how different they were. Sasuke who was firm, but rough, oblivious to anyone's comfort but his own versus a stranger who concentrated with such intensity; whose hands were careful, but firm as he handled his leg and wrapped the ice snugly against him.

Naruto tossed his head back and closed his eyes trying not to remember what happened after that. Trying not to compare them any more than that. His thoughts began to tangle again.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said, interrupting his train of thought. "Juugo and Suigetsu are in town. They want to hang out tonight."

Naruto groaned. "I didn't realize you still talked to Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber." Sasuke snorted.

"I can tell them I have something else to do," Sasuke offered. Naruto stayed his hand. He pulled his foot off the bench and shook his head. He thought of the phone call he ignored while another man touched him, and while his own hands were so deliberately occupied elsewhere. Guilt gnawed at him again.

"Don't let me get in the way of your fun. I'll see if Shikamaru wants to hang out." He leaned his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. Maybe he could tell Shikamaru before bringing it up with Sasuke. Maybe he, being responsible for said bright idea, could shed some light on whatever the hell was going on with him.

"Dobe," Sasuke warned. It was Sasuke's name for him whenever he was annoyed, whenever he thought Naruto was being stupid. "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"That's a first," Sasuke retorted. Naruto growled. He tried to ignore the remark, tearing off his other shoe and sock instead. He was about to begin changing and he paused again.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Sasuke asked more seriously.

Naruto shook his head again. He had hoped things would feel normal after a good practice. In some ways they did, but the marks on his chest, the small marks that prevented him from taking off his jersey reminded him of why they weren't.

"Something else happened last night," he said. This caught Sasuke's attention. He sat on the bench and looked at him, waiting for an explanation. Naruto considered how easy it would be to take off his shirt and to show him. The small marks littering his body could not be mistaken for anything other than what they were. But Sasuke needed to be told. He sat up and met Sasuke's look. He paused when he saw Kakashi-sensei approaching.

Sasuke paused and followed his look. He nodded in respect to their coach and the older man was careful not to step on their gear.

"I didn't want to add any pressure to you boys, but Shikamaru informs me that he's already spilled the beans. Naruto, I know you must be concerned about the scrimage, especially with a scout present, but remember, it's just that. A scrimage. Go out there and have fun and watch that leg. There will be plenty of opportunities."

Naruto frowned. Kakashi-sensei pat his shoulder and he made an effort at smiling.

"Good work out there, Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei said before disappearing.

Sasuke watched Kakashi until he was out of earshot before turning his attention to Naruto. He stood up and went to his locker, pulling out his t-shirt and tugging it over his head. He said nothing and proceeded to go about dressing quietly. Naruto reached for his hand.

"I just found out last night, okay? Shikamaru told me at the bar. I don't know what team it's for but they're here for Suna."

"The goalie," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and let go. "It's our chance," Sasuke finished.

"Yeah," Naruto frowned.

"I'm guessing that's what you had to tell me? That's what has you so tense?" Sasuke smiled at him and continued to throw his stuff into his locker. Naruto felt sick with anxiety. Here was the moment of truth. Here was his chance to come clean.

Sasuke smacked him on the back. "Relax, we're going to make that goalie regret choosing us for a practice match. Just wait." Sasuke slammed his locker shut, and without waiting for Naruto's answer, walked away.

* * *

Naruto drove his foot into the ball and sent it sailing into the air. It swished past Shikamaru's gloved hand and into the net. He kicked the second ball before the goalie could recover, sending it high enough to go in before bouncing off the top bar. Naruto kicked his third and final ball and sent it so wide Shikamaru just glared at him. He hated running after the ball.

"Want to tell me what I did to merit such wrath?" The goal keeper tossed back the one ball that had managed to enter the net. "Should I just stand still and see how many hit me?"

Naruto shook his head. He ran after the ball that flew wide of the net and was now rolling into the track field. When he returned, two of the balls has been returned. Shikamaru sat cross-legged beside them. He took a sip of his water bottle and held it up, offering Naruto some as well. He declined.

"Sit, tell me why we're really here." Shikamaru pat the grass beside him. Naruto did and made a show of pulling down his sock and his shinguard. He rubbed the bruise that was still as purple as it was that morning. Shikamaru whistled.

"This isn't the problem," Naruto grumped.

"Then what is," Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked at him with annoyance. "You're throwing a fit because Sasuke is at home having fun right now? Who is it this time? Sai? Ino? A cute new freshman fan?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't care that Sasuke is sleeping with the bad touch duo tonight. I'm not looking forward to talking about it when he's done."

"Why? Still not a fan of Suigetsu's make out style?" Shikamaru teased.

"No! Because after I hear all the nitty gritty details, I'll have to tell him about what I did last night!" Naruto scowled and dug his thumbs into his own bruise a little harder. Shikamaru was silent. Naruto could practically hear him smiling. "Shut up, it's all your fault."

"Yeah, well judging by how you're reacting, I'd say you enjoyed it so you're welcome. So how come this is a problem? Sasuke won't be angry you slept with another guy."

Naruto whined and fell back onto the grass, covering his face in his humiliation. He mumbled his response into his hands.

"What was that?" he asked to which Naruto mumbled louder. "I can't hear you," Shikamaru teased.

Naruto uncovered his face and sat up. "He will when I tell him I bottomed!" Shikamaru's face fell. Shock was his first reaction. Amusement was second.

"I thought you didn't like to bottom," he grinned. "Isn't that one of the reasons why you agreed to this little arrangement?"

"Among other things," Naruto turned red. "It's just, I was never too comfortable with it and Sasuke was always understanding." Naruto didn't mention that it had always hurt and he felt undignified complaining about something like that.

"But you enjoyed it this time?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto groaned and rolled over on the grass. He kept his face covered. His friend laughed and a gentle hand pat him on the shoulder. "I still don't see any problem. If you discovered that you can enjoy being on bottom, maybe now Sasuke won't feel the need to experience so many other guys. In fact, you might find that he's too busy with you to seek out other men. At least for awhile."

Naruto had to admit, the thought had never occurred to him. He had assumed that enjoying the experience had in some way betrayed Sasuke. He had assumed that in telling Sasuke, his partner might find his own skills called into question.

"You went out and found new things that you liked. I think Sasuke would want you to tell him so he can use that in the future. Where do you think he tests out all his new moves, huh?" His friend grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Naruto scowled. "Relax, Naruto. You've done worse stuff than this and Sasuke may have punched you for it, but he always forgave you. I'm sure you would do the same. The more important question is, what sort of man picks up a guy who looks like he just got his ass kicked?" Naruto opened his mouth to protest.

Shikamaru ignored him and got back onto his feet. "Don't answer that, I don't want to know any of the details. But now that's resolved, you can thank me by buying me dinner. Compensation for wasting my time pretending you wanted to practice soccer."

"For your information I am very concerned about the soccer game coming up!"

"Uh huh, and avoiding your boyfriend." Shikamaru picked up the soccer balls and threw them into his net. He shouldered the bag and started walking toward the gate at the edge of the field. "But if it's any consolation, the guy you slept with was a stranger, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. He picked up his few belongings and trotted the short distance between them.

"Did you get his name, his phone number, his personal information?"

"No," Naruto said, realizing, he hadn't even asked the stranger's name. He hadn't given his either.

"And we live in a big city so the chances of running into the guy again randomly are slim. Don't worry about it Naruto. It was a one night stand. Chances are you'll never see this guy again."

Naruto nodded, as he mulled this over. True it was different from Sasuke's one-night stands. Those partners were often classmates, people on campus, or acquaintances they saw every day and Naruto personally didn't know how Sasuke could handle it. Naruto had found he enjoyed his experience too much and this in part had bothered him. True he felt no compulsion to leave Sasuke for this complete stranger, but it didn't sit well with him. It was a relief to think that he might be able to put the entire thing behind him for good.

With this conclusion, the anxiety gnawing away at him since morning had begun to ease a little. "Yeah," he thought, realizing that the first step would be to tell Sasuke about it tonight including the reason for his missed phone calls as well. The sooner he was straightforward and honest about the situation, the sooner things would get better.

Feeling confident in this decision, Naruto felt almost light on his feet. Turning to say thanks to Shikamaru his feet skipped along backward as he turned the corner leading to the gym. His back collided right into another body, and he flinched when hot liquid splashed his back.

Fanning his shirt hastily he wheeled around to find a red hood bent down, inspecting the dark stains across his front. A student held out a half-emptied cup of steaming coffee, muttering angrily to himself. Naruto moved to offer his towel, but the other flinched back. The stranger looked up and scowled at him with a familiar pair of green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing/supporting this story. I know I've had some requests to "update soon" but just wanted to let you know I can probably only update about once a month. :) Writing 10-15 pages of quality takes time. ;) Enjoy the long chapter. -Tasukigirl/tsusami

* * *

Negotiated Infidelity 03

Disconnect

* * *

_What is he doing here?_

Staring at the face that haunted his dreams, the face currently scowling at him, he could only think of one thing. He felt his neck flush, the heat creeping into his face as he was reminded, full force of everything that had transpired the night before.

"Shit," he muttered, covering his face.

It would be his luck to have a one-night stand with a guy he had hoped to never see again only to discover he was a student at the same school. And of course the one person he was trying to forget was the one he bumped into that very night.

Shikamaru's appearance shook him out of it and Naruto was once again holding out the towel. "I'm really sorry," he said. "Use this." He felt painfully self-aware of every word that came out of his mouth, of every gesture. He was certain that Shikamaru recognized his partner from the night before. He prayed to whatever deity was listening that he would not put the two together.

The young man snatched it and pressed the white cloth against his sweatshirt. It absorbed some of the liquid, but the red fabric was still dark. "I'll pay for the cleaning!" Naruto offered. "Or I'll reimburse you for the cost of the sweater. Fuck, I'm really sorry," he said, clutching his hair.

Shikamaru snorted. He looked from Naruto to his victim and raised an eyebrow. "It's just coffee. Take off the sweater and rinse it off. There's soap in the locker room if you're willing to try it. Should help get it out before the stain sets." Shikamaru shook his head and smacked Naruto's chest with the back of his hand. "Watch where you're going next time," he smirked.

Shikamaru didn't wait for either of them. Naruto panicked as he watched his teammate leave. He sent a silent, desperate plea for him to stay that was quickly dashed when Shika's spiky black pony tail disappeared behind the red doors.

His eyes slid back to the redhead, who was still scowling and still stubbornly dabbing the white towel against his sweater.

"It's worth a shot," Naruto said, gesturing vaguely to the locker room. "I can lend you something to wear if you need it. Your hotel is pretty far away." Heat flooded his face as he considered his own words. Of course he knew that, he had been there.

"I'll risk it," the other man said, shoving Naruto's towel against his chest. Naruto grabbed it as the other man tried to rush past him. His expression was unsettling, his brows knit with anger. Naruto forgot his awkwardness for a moment and genuinely felt bad.

"Hey," Naruto said, reaching for him. "This is awkward, I get it." He looked down at his running shoes. "I'm feeling it myself right now, okay? But this was my fault and I would feel better if you let me do something to make up for it."

The other man paused. He looked out toward the field and his profile was sharp against the fading daylight.

"I don't need any favors," he said.

Naruto noticed the coffee cup still in his hand. More than half the liquid had sloshed out of the thin, brown paper cup. He recognized the brand from the vending machine located on the other side of the building; the ones that dispensed cheap, flavored brews.

"There's a cafe not too far from the student center. Let me buy you a new cup at least."

The angry expression softened a little, a pink tongue darting out to lick a scabbed lip.

"They have a great iced coffee, or so I'm told." The other smirked as though this was laughable. "Cafe au lait?" Naruto took one step forward and then stopped himself. "Or I can lend you my jacket to make up for it. You can keep it even! Just let me do something so I stop feeling like a major jerk."

His companion liked this idea even less.

The other man adjusted the strap on his black duffel bag. He raised it higher onto his shoulder. and looked out at the field again. After a short pause he gave a nod. He turned his face, his green eyes striking in their clarity. "If I let you buy me coffee will you stay the hell away? Like I need another black cloud hanging over me," he muttered.

Naruto was about to protest, but he stopped. He thought about his way of handling things the night before and the way all three of them had gotten beaten up instead of perhaps just one. And not a day later, Naruto managed to do this, to spill piping hot coffee all over him. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Let me just change really quick. My stuff is in there. You want to try washing your sweater?"

"May as well," the other man said moodily. Naruto was careful to lead at a safe distance as he went to the locker room. He opened the door and pushed it wide open for his companion to follow as well.

"Bathrooms are over there," he pointed to the white tiled walls that looked buttery in the yellow light. "I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

The other moved quietly in the direction Naruto had pointed out. Naruto watched him for a moment wondering if this was really happening; wondering if he could really be so unlucky. He would definitely have to tell Sasuke about it tonight.

He hurried to his locker and kicked off his shoes while he spinned the dial on his lock. Throwing his bag onto the bench he began to change at record pace. He felt self-conscious again when he pulled off his shirt and exposed the red marks still marring his skin. Trying to shove away the memory that came with it, he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

Shikamaru appeared at the end of the aisle. He was back in his long sleeved blue shirt and green vest. He leaned against the locker and watched Naruto silently.

"What?" Naruto barked at him. "Say it already."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Dinner another time then?" he smiled. Naruto felt like a bucket of water had been dumped on him. In the scant few minutes he had been with his former fling, he had completely forgotten Shikamaru's request.

"Tomorrow, I promise. I'll buy you whatever you want."

Shikamaru tilted his head as though he was considering something. The smile on his face let Naruto know he had put two and two together long ago. Naruto faced his locker and hoped he had managed to keep at least one emotion off his face.

"Have fun tonight," Shikamaru said. "Just don't forget to tell Sasuke when you're done."

Naruto's fingers grasped the cold metal of his locker. His hand paused there as the warning sank in. He had already violated one rule by not telling Sasuke about his fling that very night. He nodded to his empty locker and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I will," he said, wishing there had been a little more conviction behind those words. His anxiety from that morning came back to him. "Of course I will," he said.

"Good," Shikamaru said pleasantly. "I wouldn't want our season blown because our stars can't play nice." Shikamaru pat Naruto's shoulder. A gesture that should have been comforting, but wasn't. Shikamaru footsteps echoed off the concrete. Naruto listened as they faded, silenced by the slam of a heavy door.

"It's not like I planned this," Naruto whispered to himself. He slammed his locker shut and picked up his bag. Marching back to the entrance he paused there, eyes trained on the section of the bathroom visible to him.

He was just doing what was right, he told himself.

A figure emerged and Naruto snapped to attention, noting the absence of the hooded sweatshirt. It was tied around a slender waist, hanging loose around dark jeans. The stranger wore a long sleeved black button up that was buttoned all the way to his collar. As he approached, the green pinstripes became more noticeable. Naruto felt rather slovenly in his frog t-shirt, but he didn't comment. He zipped up his black and orange wind breaker.

As Sasuke reminded him, on many occasions, style had never been his strong suit.

"Did it come out?" he said, glancing down at the other's waist. He forced his eyes elsewhere when he realized it might be misinterpreted.

The shorter man said nothing, practically ignoring him as he pushed the heavy doors open. "We'll see," he said. The coffee cup he had carried earlier was gone. Naruto followed him out and took a few quick steps to catch up. Keeping pace, he realized that he should be leading the way.

"Do you go here?" Naruto asked curiously. "Because I've never seen you before and I spend a lot of time on the fields and I suppose in the locker room too for that matter and I don't think I've ever seen you before. You're not a new student, are you?"

Naruto inwardly cringed at the diarrhea coming out of his mouth, but he was nervous and couldn't stop himself.

The other man shook his head. His black shoes carried him briskly across the pavement, sidestepping the odd breaks where the roots had pushed up from the ground.

"Are you a student?" Naruto persisted. "Are you visiting the campus for some reason?" He loped alongside the other man who seemed to walk just a little faster than when they started.

"So we can hang out?" was the sharp retort.

Naruto fell silent. They crossed through the space between the tennis courts and the intramural fields. They moved steadily toward the wide open quad where the student union was located. Above them, an orange light flickered on, washing his companion's fair complexion in warm tones.

"Hey," Naruto said, suddenly stopping. "I didn't expect that to happen last night." His companion paused and turned to face him. His young face looked tired and Naruto noticed the circles under his eyes.

Naruto turned and looked at the fairly empty quad in front of them. His eyes fixed on the student union sign now glowing in the distance. He remembered another sign and another conversation. In some sense, he had instigated everything.

"I thought I was helping, at the bar. I wasn't trying to impress you and I didn't follow you back to your hotel room looking for any favors."

The green eyes boring into him looked hard as glass. Still, the edge in his jaw eased a little.

"It happened and it's over. Leave it at that," was the sharp reply.

Naruto frowned. He should have been relieved by this. He should have rejoiced that he was free, off the hook; here was proof that what had happened between them meant absolutely nothing.

So why did he feel so disappointed? True, they were strangers; there was no love between them. But to be dismissed so easily, to be brushed aside like nothing made him feel cheap and used.

Naruto pressed his lips together and said nothing. Clenching his jaw he turned and walked brusquely. His companion kept up beside him and they walked silently in the direction of the coffee shop.

When they reached it, the lights were out. Naruto tugged on the locked door in frustration. "You can't be closed it's only 7!" he yelled to no one in particular. His own angry reflection looked back at him from the glass door. He fingers clenched tightly around the handle and he shook the door as hard as he could. "I can't seem to get anything right," he said, releasing the handle of the door with a huff.

"It's fine," his companion said softly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, reminding Naruto of the times his aunt Tsunade complained of headaches. Usually the kind that accompanied a hangover.

"There's an Italian restaurant just off campus."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then you can watch me eat while you sip your espresso," Naruto said. His stomach let out a growl as though it approved of this idea. Naruto clutched his middle sheepishly. "It's dinner time," he explained.

His companion shook his head. "I'd prefer it if I could be alone right now."

"In the middle of Tokyo?" Naruto snorted. "Good luck."

His companion looked ready to kill him for that comment, but the anger quickly passed, supplanted with a type of weariness Naruto recognized.

"Hey," he said, softening his tone, "are you okay?"

His companion rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "I don't do well around lots of people," he said. "This city," his sentence trailed off.

Naruto smiled, thinking of the many times Shikamaru had wandered off to get away from people and places and things. He always compared Tokyo to a beehive, constantly buzzing; always on the go.

Naruto smiled and thanked Shikamaru for being so anti-social. Naruto reached for the other's hand and tugged him back toward the quad.

"See now _that_ I can help you with."

* * *

Naruto dug through his plastic bag, pulling out the contents one by one and set it on the concrete floor. He flattened the thin plastic, smoothing out the wrinkles, before shifting everything to sit on top of the makeshift placemat. Taking a small foil packet he held it out to the man settling onto the floor next to him.

"You have a headache, right? I grabbed some, just in case."

The other man glanced at the item in his hand from over the rim of his coffee cup. He shook his head, lifting the cup as if to explain and took another sip.

"You're a coffee-addict, aren't you?" Naruto teased. A pale brow lifted as if to say "so what?" Naruto smiled and picked up the chopsticks wrapped in plastic. He pulled them apart and said a hasty "itadakimasu" before reaching for his cup ramen. "Not that there's anything wrong with it," he added. "I suppose I could say I'm addicted to ramen since I eat it practically every day. And maybe running. Can you get addicted to a runner's high? I didn't think so, but I get grumpy if I'm not active every day."

"Do you always talk so much?" his companion asked.

"When I'm not running or eating ramen," Naruto grinned. To illustrate his point, he pulled back the paper lid and allowed the steam to rise into the warm Tokyo air. He lifted a tangle of noodles and blew softly before slurping them up noisily. The salt and spice invaded his mouth, the heat of the noodles spreading a familiar warmth as they slid their way down. Naruto let out a sigh of content before shoveling in another mouthful.

While his jaw worked to chew the blob of noodles he had inhaled, he put his chopsticks down and reached for the rice ball sitting upright on his bag. He held it out to his companion.

The other man shook his head, but Naruto ignored this, waving the rice ball emphatically.

"Man can't live on coffee alone," Naruto supplied, tossing it into the other's lap. He picked up his chopsticks and busied himself with his noodles, before the other could take the initiative to return the small gift. Slurping up some of the broth, he glanced sideways and noted that his guest had not touched it. The cellophane wrapped triangle sat where it landed.

The redhead's attention was elsewhere, green eyes fixed on the high buildings illuminated by so many squares of light along the Tokyo skyline. Naruto turned to see what he was looking at, but it could have been anything.

"You're not from Tokyo, are you?" Naruto commented. He lowered his ramen cup, eye drawn to the bright red tattoo on the smooth forehead and green eyes fixed on the horizon. He shook his head. He stood out in Tokyo. Naruto could hardly imagine how much he would stick out in a smaller town.

"My friend Shikamaru grew up in the countryside. He said he used to just lay out on grass and stare up at the clouds or the stars. Here in Tokyo, you can't really do that, so he comes up here sometimes just to get away from the noise. Me? I love the city. I love the sights, the sounds, the constant movement," Naruto mused. He liked that he never felt alone. But that admission, he felt was best kept to himself.

"Perhaps you should be out there, enjoying it now," his companion replied.

Naruto smiled. "You wouldn't have found this place without me," he said. The other man smirked, his only acknowledgment of Naruto's statement, before quickly hiding it behind his cup.

They lapsed into silence again. Naruto took up his cup ramen and finished off the noodles, slurping up the broth until he was tipping the last of it into his mouth. Naruto wiped his damp mouth with the back of his hand and let out a big sigh of content. He put the cup down beside him and leaned back, pressing his palms against the concrete. A small pebble dug into his palm and he ignored it, trying to look like he was relaxed.

"You know, I don't even know your name," Naruto mused, stretching out his legs and locking his ankles together. "I mean, I know we don't _really _know each other, but it just seems funny."

His companion remained silent. His fingers shifted to move the rice ball in his lap, the clear plastic wrapping rustled with the movement. He put the rice ball down beside him and clasped his paper cup with both hands.

"And what's the use of knowing?" he asked.

"It doesn't strike you as odd?" Naruto was quick to reply. "After... well, you know."

The cold look in the other's green eyes returned. His lips were pressed tight with anger.

"So we can date? It was just sex." He placed the not yet emptied coffee cup between them. His legs shifted, one hand pushing himself off the floor to rise to his feet. "Thanks for the coffee," he said.

Naruto winced and rubbed his palm over his face.

"Wait," he said, "I'm sorry. I just... Stay. You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to."

"You just...? What?" his companion asked. "Wanted to be friends?"

Naruto looked away. He placed his hands in his lap and twiddled his thumbs together. It had been stupid of him. Given his partner's rather detached attitude toward all of this, he shouldn't have been surprised. So much for trying to be friendly.

"I just," he paused. Why was he even trying so hard to begin with? He had bought the coffee, he had shown the location of Shikamaru's secret hiding spot, so why was he still here?

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, keenly aware of the phone in his pocket and the phone call he had not yet received signaling it was okay to come home.

"I can't go home yet," Naruto admitted. "And I kind of don't want to be alone right now." The words sounded pathetic in his own ears. He kept his back to his companion, waiting for the sound of the door to close.

The silence stretched on and to ease his impatience, Naruto busied himself with picking at a scab on the back of his hand. Using his nail to work around the edges, he stopped when the wound began to bleed.

A dark figure settled back down beside him. He snatched up the rice ball still sitting between them and tugged down the red tab running along the middle. His removed the cellophane wrapping and took one bite off the top. His attention was on the skyline as he nibbled the small snack. Surprised, Naruto slowly relaxed into a smile. He looked away, and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them.

They sat in silence, only the sounds of the traffic below and the occasional crunch of seaweed interrupting the stillness. Just him and the quiet presence of the stranger sitting beside him. For the moment, it was enough.

"If I thought it meant I could avoid my family, I'd never go home either," his companion said. Naruto looked up in surprise. His profile was sharp in the glow of city lights. His expression was calm, brow pensive as he chewed.

"Oh no," Naruto shook his head, "it's not my family." He laughed to hide his embarrassment and wondered what Aunt Tsunade would do to him if she thought he was spreading lies about her. "No, I might have my complaints about them every now and then, but I enjoy it too. If I still lived with my aunt and uncle, they would have had me home hours ago or sent out the search and rescue squad," Naruto chuckled.

He looked out at the city's blinking lights and imagined his aunt at home, stretched out on a couch with a bottle of sake in her hand, and his uncle hunched over his desk trying to find new metaphors for a woman's attributes. Naruto smiled to himself.

"You're not from Tokyo," his companion observed. Naruto nodded.

The smile faded for a moment. He remembered the face of a girl in a photograph; a vibrant smile and bright blue eyes and a wild mane of red hair.

"My mother was from Tokushima and my father was a foreigner working in Osaka at the time. My uncle tells me they met on the great Naruto bridge over the whirlpools. It's where my name came from," he grinned.

Naruto leaned back and craned his neck to look up at the sky. "My uncle said my mom was a total babe- that it was love at first sight."

"Was?" his companion glanced up.

Naruto met his gaze and nodded. "I never met her." A sober look greeted him. The redhead beside him looked contemplative for a moment before looking away again. Naruto looked at the stars the way he used to when his uncle told him about his parents. He used to imagine he'd see their faces sometime, watching him from heaven the way Aunt Tsunade said they did.

"She died while having me. My uncle says I'm just like her, but I don't know anything about her outside of a few photographs. My father tried to raise me, but he traveled a lot because of his job. During one of his long bus trips there was an accident." Naruto looked down at his knees. His uncle had kept the newspaper clipping from that time. He could still envision his father's portrait, and a smile preserved in black and white. "I was too little at the time to really remember it. I was passed around for awhile after that until my aunt and uncle took me in. They're not really blood related, but they were good friends of my dad's. They raised me," Naruto added. "So while I'm not from Tokyo, I'm not from anywhere really. It's nice to be in one spot. To have a place to call home as crazy as it might seem. It should be a dream right? Life without parents."

He had said it jokingly, but his smile faltered when he saw the almost pained expression half hidden by shadows. Pale brows were furrowed, green eyes unblinking as they fixed on the half eaten rice ball in his hands.

He shook his head. "Like you, my mother died in childbirth," he said soberly. "My father passed away a few years ago."

For a moment Naruto paused, the meaning still slowly sinking in. He chortled and looked out at the sky, fixing his attention on the blinking light of a plane off in the distance.

For a brief moment he felt a moment of kinship with the man sitting beside him despite not knowing his name, where he was from or even if the story he just told was true. An intuition, or a gut feeling told him it wasn't a lie. He wondered if this is what had drawn them together; some sort of invisible force attracting like to like. Naruto closed his eyes and reminded himself not to be silly. It was a coincidence. It had to be.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. The other shook his head, shrugging it off.

Naruto wanted to ask more. He wanted to pry into his past, to ask if growing up had been just as lonely. Instead, he reached out and pressed a hand to the other's shoulder.

His companion shrugged it off. "It's not a big deal, okay? I never knew my mother and I hated my father."

Naruto pat his shoulder anyway. "That was a thank you, for sharing with me." The tension in the other man's shoulders relaxed.

He lifted his coffee cup and drained off the rest of it.

"Won't you have trouble sleeping tonight?" Naruto changed the topic. The redhead shrugged his shoulders.

"Always. Coffee won't make a difference."

Naruto frowned. Thinking back to the night before he recalled that his companion had been wide awake even as Naruto felt tempted to give in to his sleepy lull.

"You suffer from insomnia?" he asked. He craned his neck to try to see the other man better. He noted the dark smudges under his eyes again.

"Sometimes. It was worse when I was younger. But if I'm going to sleep, coffee won't make a difference. Trust me. When I crash I crash. Just don't try to wake me up when I do."

Naruto snorted. "Mr. cranky-pants are you? I believe it," he teased.

"My brother found out the hard way," the other man cracked a smile.

Naruto's face lit up like he had just stumbled across a small treasure.

"You have a brother?" he prodded. His companion grimaced a little when he realized his admission. He lowered his head and acted like one caught.

He nodded and left it at that.

Naruto recalled his earlier statement and realized perhaps he had stumbled across more than he bargained for.

"I always wished I had siblings," Naruto wondered aloud. "Someone to play with, to fight and tease and make up with at the end of the day. Though I suppose my friend Sakura is like a sister. Albeit a well-meaning, slightly abusive one." Naruto rubbed the back of his head absently, remembering the bite behind Sakura's disciplinary measures.

"You're not missing much," was the reply.

"Yeah? What's it like?" Naruto said.

His companion shrugged. He seemed to shrink in on himself a little, his shoulders slumped. For a moment, the tension in his expression disappeared. The mask he had held onto slipped temporarily, revealing just a boy.

"We're not close," he said, the mask slipping back into place. "Hard to be friendly with someone who kills your mother."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest. But he paused, realizing it wasn't for him to say. His opinion wasn't the one that mattered. Still, Naruto felt a surge of protectiveness rise within his chest. He felt angry all of a sudden, irked that someone blood related, someone who was family could be so cruel to his or her own kind.

Naruto's fingers clenched and unclenched. He resisted the urge to pull the other man into a hug, to hold him and let him know he knew what it was like to feel alone.

Naruto looked at him, certain that every bit of his longing was clear on his face. He warred internally, debating whether or not he should say something, whether he might help by sharing some of his own pain. Green eyes met his, defensive at first while he searched Naruto's expression. Whatever he saw there, it made his mask slip again. There was for a moment, a raw look in his eyes, his teeth biting his lower lip. And for the life of him, Naruto wanted nothing more than to reach out for him and hold him; to kiss that expression off his face.

Naruto felt himself leaning forward. He paused again, eyes roaming over the other's mouth. His intentions couldn't have been more clear and the other man paused with indecision. Time seemed to freeze, and nothing existed but a distance that grew shorter with the passing of each breath.

Naruto moved to lean closer, to bridge the gap between them. His hand knocked against the upright ramen cup, the styrofoam falling and rolling along the concrete. The sound startled him and he rushed to pick it up, to set it out of the way. But when he looked back up the moment had been lost.

Embarrassed, Naruto glanced away. His companion also averted his gaze, pretending not to notice whatever just occurred. His nerves still on edge, Naruto pulled out his phone and checked the time on the bright LCD screen. He pretended to check his email for a new message. Putting it away, he cleared his throat.

"How are your bruises?" Naruto asked conversationally.

"Still there," his companion answered.

Naruto ran his hand over his shin absently. The skin was still sensitive and he rubbed at it, hoping it would be in decent shape before the game.

"You helped me out big time yesterday," Naruto continued. "Icing my leg. Had it turned out any worse, my coach would have benched me. As it is, I'm in for a week of pain."

"You play soccer?"

Naruto ignored the disbelief underlying the other man's tone. "Forward actually. I've got a game coming up. You should come by and watch, if you're still in town. We're playing a game against this really tough team. But I think we have a good chance. Me and Sasuke are really gonna give it to them!"

He hazarded a glance at his companion and found him pensive. He shook his red curls, his unblinking eyes seeing more than the concrete beyond his feet. For a moment he looked angry and Naruto wondered what he did wrong.

"Of course. Tokushima. The whirlpools at Naruto," he said to himself. "This was a mistake," he said, getting up. He got up quickly and dusted off his pants, heading toward the the door. Naruto hopped onto his feet and followed after him, bewildered by this sudden 180. He grabbed the other man by the arm and turned him around.

"What did I do? What's wrong?"

The other man shook his head, refusing to look Naruto in the eye. "You're Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm not your friend," the other man said harshly. "I can't be," he said, lifting his face. In the light afforded to them by the surrounding buildings, his angry expression was softened by something in his eyes. Naruto wanted to shake him, to demand that he explain. The other man shook his head in response. "Forget any of this happened," he said, tearing free of Naruto's grip.

Stunned, Naruto watched him walk away.

* * *

By the time he reached home, Naruto had replayed their conversation like a broken record. He had investigated every comment, every action, trying to discover what he had possibly done to offend the other man so much.

But he knew his name. He had recognized it. Had they somehow encountered each other in their past? Naruto shook his head. He had a feeling he would have remembered someone like that.

Sasuke was stretched out on the couch as he entered. He was in nothing but a pair of boxers, his love bites clearly on display. Naruto forced a smile onto his face and waved at him.

"Looks like you had fun," he said, locking the door behind him. He dropped his gear on the floor, kicking his sneakers off and watched one land on the shoe rack upside down while the other flew wide and collided with the wooden floor.

Sasuke smirked. His eyes still looked a little glazed from his post-coital bliss, his body relaxed, melting into the cushions.

A day ago this might have bothered him. But Naruto found he was still too pre-occupied, still haunted by that glimpse of momentary regret on the rooftops. He was haunted by his inability to decipher the cause and the simple fact that he wanted to.

Naruto tried to focus on Sasuke, to keep his head in the here and now. Nothing else should have mattered. So why was he mulling over the possibility that he would never see the other man again?

Sasuke's attention was fixed on him. Naruto tried to smile, to placate whatever suspicions were starting to surface in his partner's expression.

"Meet me in the shower?" Naruto asked. Sasuke paused, waiting for an explanation. Naruto offered none. He hated that he was feeling like this. He hated that his guilt less than a few hours ago had all but dissipated into a need to forget everything. Especially that hurt look he had sympathized with all too well.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto accepted it as a dismissal. Naruto was silent as he stepped into the bedroom. He flipped on the light and seeing his bed, exhaustion seemed to flood every part of his body. It had been a long day and he was tired and not thinking straight. The shower would help. It would clear his head.

Naruto unzipped his flak jacket and tossed it onto the neat coverlet. He pulled up his shirt and threw it, adding onto the small pile. He pulled off his socks before stepping into the bathroom, feeling the cold tiles against the soles of his feet. Turning the hot water knob, he felt the spray of water on his fingertips. He waited for it to heat up and let his thoughts roam.

He jumped when he felt a hand press against his back; fingers tracing the red marks left from another set of lips.

"Who did you have fun with?" Sasuke teased. His hands slid around his waist, fingers unbuckling the brass button of Naruto's jeans. The water began to steam. The droplets pelted across the porcelain tub and Naruto leaned toward it as Sasuke's hand rubbed over him.

"A boy," Naruto said. "Just a boy I met."

"Hrn?" Sasuke's fingers slid down his zipper.

"I don't," Naruto began. Sasuke's hands tugged his jeans down. They slid past his hips before falling to his ankles. A rough palm slid across his belly. "I didn't know his name," Naruto finished.

Sasuke's hands slid over his boxers again. He rubbed his palm against him slowly, trying to coax the reaction Naruto was having difficulty achieving.

"How was he?" Sasuke asked. "Was he good," his husky voice whispered into his ear. Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's neck, dropping to his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, Naruto envisioned another man giving him that original kiss, marking that very spot with his tongue and teeth.

Sasuke's mouth moved lower and Naruto sighed as he recognized the pattern; the marks on his back. Sasuke's mouth was drawn to each one, connecting them like dots. His tongue traced over each one gently, claiming them in some way for his own.

Naruto's stomach flip flopped as he remembered the other man, his torso warm against his back as he dropped those kisses. The order had been wrong. It had been in reverse. The kiss on his neck had been accompanied by a heat pressing against him. A thickness forcing his body to stretch, a pain that melted with the kisses at his neck and a slick hand gliding between his legs.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's fingers slipped beneath his boxers. His cock twitched as he remembered that other body, barely inside him. The way he kept his hips perfectly still. The way he teased and tortured him with pleasure until Naruto was rolling his own hips toward him, impaling himself on the stiff length pressing inside him.

"I take that as a yes."

Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke's voice was almost a shock to him. For a moment he realized what he was doing and he pulled away, taking off his boxers and stepping under the spray of the scalding hot water. He grit his teeth and bore it, his hand spinning the hot water tab in the opposite direction. Sasuke stepped in beside him.

Naruto leaned his hand against the tile, allowing the water to soak into his hair, to drip down his face. Sasuke's hands were sliding against him again. Slick with soap, pale fingers cleaned him with more thoroughness than he wanted at the moment.

"What type of bottom was he?" Sasuke teased. "Did he take it like a good little girl or was he bossy like me?"

Naruto clenched his eyes tight. He shook his head. Tipping his face up to the shower head, he opened his mouth and allowed the water to fill it.

It was best if he forgot, he told himself. It was best if this was never brought up again.

"Pushy," Naruto faked a laugh. He turned in the radius of Sasuke's arms. He Wiped the water out of his eyes and looked into a familiar set of dark eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to his lover's. "Pushy, but not like you. Nothing like you," he said with a little too much emphasis.

Sasuke grinned at him. His kiss was rough, possessive, tongue forcing its way between Naruto's lips. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in it. Their legs twined together, his body recoiling when his shoulder blades pressed against the cold tile.

Sasuke pulled away and his eyes were mischievous as he sank to his knees. Naruto watched him, forced himself to watch so his mind didn't betray him with other thoughts.

_This is what I wanted_, he reminded himself, swearing he'd never do it again. Determined to never allow himself to get so confused again. Sasuke's breath was hot against his tip. Naruto turned his head, not caring that the hot spray of the water splashed against him. He braced his knees as Sasuke enveloped his length, his hand threading through damp hair.

But it wasn't the same. There was something empty in it. It wasn't as good as last night.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well hey there, it's been awhile. What happened to me, you ask? Well, first came Nanowrimo in which I managed to get halfway through when an accident involving a full cup of coffee and my laptop keyboard occurred. Things were... mostly salvaged and aside from having to copy paste a few letters (thank you google search!) things are more or less back to normal. Except then December happened and to be honest, it's still kind of a blur. Needless to say, this chapter is later than I had hoped and I thank all of you for your patience. Let's hope it was worth the wait...

* * *

Negotiated Infidelity 04

First Strike

* * *

There was a tension in the air, an undercurrent of excitement buzzing in the locker room. Naruto rolled his shoulder trying to ease the slight tension in his neck, trying not to let the atmosphere affect him.

"How's the leg?" Shikamaru asked him. He had his dark green goalie shirt on, his hair pulled tight against his scalp. His long hair jutted out of a small ponytail high on his head that reminded Naruto of a pineapple.

"Better," Naruto smiled. "It's more purple than blue, but I figure that's an improvement. I won't be rough housing out there, but I should hold my own." Naruto pulled his blue sweat band over his head, pushing it up his forehead to pull his long bangs out of the way.

"How does the other team look?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru's lips twisted, and a sharp huff made his nostrils flare. This was not encouraging. Usually Shikamaru was the one to take a look in advance, to pass on words regarding strategy.

"About that," Shikamaru started carefully. "Did you know?" His dark eyes flit sideways in both directions as though he was looking for someone.

"Know what?" Naruto asked, following his gaze. He tucked his head band behind his ear and settled it the way he liked it.

"Suna's goalie," Shikamaru said carefully. "Did you know it was him?"

Naruto frowned, wondering what Shikamaru was getting at. Green eyes flashed in his mind and smiled, laughing to himself. _As if_, he thought.

Shikamaru paused. His eyes slid past Naruto and he stopped abruptly. Naruto turned to look, spotting Sasuke's curious look.

"Coach wants us on the field, now. You too, Nara."

Naruto nodded. "We'll be right there." Naruto reached inside his locker and pulled out his lucky frog towel, the one he kept waiting for him on the bench at each game. He rummaged inside for one more item.

"Don't take too long," Sasuke warned before heading in the other direction. Naruto picked up a small pouch, pressed the folds to make sure his necklace was there. He tucked it back into the protective layer of fabricand slammed the locker shut.

"Let's walk and talk," Shikamaru said, fiddling with his gloves. Naruto spun the dial of his lock for good measure. Draping his towel over his shoulder he turned and followed Shikamaru toward the door.

"That guy you ran into the other day," Shikamaru began again. "He's the one, right?"

His eyes flicked upward and Naruto found it difficult to meet his gaze. He looked at his shoes, noted that one of his laces could be a little tighter. He had been trying not to think about that, or the question still plaguing him. Everything had been going so well. . .

"You told Sasuke about it, right? Everything square?" he prompted. There was an edge in Shikamaru's voice that made Naruto uncomfortable. There was an urgency that made him sqirm.

"Yeah," Naruto said defensively. "I told him about it that night."

Shikamaru looked relieved. His shoulders slumped a little and his body seemed to deflate with one big sigh. "Good, because we're all about to be reunited again."

"He's here?" Naruto startled. "You've seen him? I invited him to the game, but he left so abruptly I didn't think..." Naruto paused.

"Whoa, Naruto, what are you talking about? What invitation?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto paused. "We talked that night and I invited him to the game. I told him I'd be playing." His sentence trailed off when he noted his teammate's expression.

"So then he didn't tell you." Naruto shook his head, not comprehending what Shikamaru was trying to tell him. "Naruto, he's here because he's playing against us. He's on the other team." Shikamaru shook his head, "Geez you know how to pick them."

Naruto furrowed his brow. He thought back to the sudden anger on the other's face, his anger when Naruto bragged about his position and insulted the other team.

_I'm not your friend. I can't be._

It was like a light switch flipped on in his brain. Like the last puzzle piece had brought the picture into focus. Part of him wanted to laugh at the irony and part of him felt relief. If a sense of competition was all that stood between them, that could be overcome. Naruto found himself laughing as he continued his way to the field, giddy with a different sort of anticipation.

It explained why they had run into each other near the locker room, or why the other was in town. It explained why he showed up at the pub the other night.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said with impatience as the striker ran ahead. He trotted toward the field, hoping he would see the other man, hoping he could wink at him or show some sign that he wasn't bothered by their position on opposite teams. "Naruto!" Shikamaru called after him, trying to catch up. When he reached the edge of the field, his eyes scanned the bright green turf, picking out the details of the players in black and sandy beige.

Shikamaru's hand tugged his arm roughly. "I wasn't done," he said even as Naruto's gaze traveled further. He paused when he noticed the goal and the small figure stretching in front of it. A figure in a maroon shirt, with deep red hair. "I was trying to tell you, he's their _goalie_."

Naruto's smile fell. The man famous for his violence and for his ultimate defense, the one who had put more than one striker in the hospital was his opponent. The same monster that had treated him gently not a few nights before. It was inconceivable that they should be one and the same.

"No way," Naruto muttered incredulously.

"Yes way," Shikamaru's voice brought him back to the present. "You better not let this distract you. We need you and Sasuke to be careful. Unless you think he's planning to go easy on you."

Naruto flushed. "I don't flatter myself," he snorted, remembering the dark look on the rooftop. "But it's okay. I'll be fine," he said, reminding himself that there was a scout somewhere, watching from the stands. Now was not the time to let his personal life interfere. Shikamaru looked skeptical at best. "Really," Naruto assured. He nodded in the direction of the goal, his attention already fixed on the lone figure so markedly separate from the rest.

He looked away to find Sasuke's dark hair in the field, finding his number emblazoned on the back of his jersey. Naruto began jogging toward the field.

When he arrived Kakashi barked out his orders and Naruto fell in line, self-conscious as he practiced the few warm up drills. He wondered if the other team was watching him, or if the goalie himself had noticed him. He put a little more care into his footwork, trying to show off, to display his skill. Kakashi barked at him to hurry up and Naruto stopped trying too hard and fell into the motions.

Mentally he was combing over his memories, picking out the clues that might have tipped him off. He wasn't angry, he discovered. It wasn't like he had been deceived or vice versa. And yet the other man knew his name, had recognized it. Had the goalie been gunning for him from the beginning? Had the other man been angry when he realized he had helped treat the enemy? And yet for one supposedly so violent, those hands had treated his wounds swiftly and gently. It just seemed so out of place, so contrary to every impression he had received.

Naruto could make no sense of any of it when the whistle blew. The players huddled up for a last minute pep talk, but for Naruto it went in one ear and out the other. His attention was already on the faceless scout in the stands and his own determination to show Suna what he was capable of. The team cheered and then broke apart, wandering to their respective positions on the field.

Naruto took his spot on the center line, just right of Sasuke. His heart sped up a little as he looked across the field at the opponents facing him. Their bodies tensed, legs ready to go. The striker directly in front of him was tall, with short dark hair and brown eyes. He looked menacing, his face a solid mask meant to intimidate. Naruto's eyes shifted to the goal, where a slender figure stood calmly, arms crossed over his chest.

Here was his real opponent. The coin was tossed, and Naruto felt a slight thrill when the ball was awarded to his team. The referee placed the ball down in the center, and Sasuke shot him a look, telling him to get ready. Itching to get started, Naruto nodded and Sasuke started off the game with the first kick; just a tap that Naruto sent back to him once he bolted down the center of the field.

Suna's men were quick. They were on Sasuke, crowding him before he could clear the ball. Naruto dropped behind him, taking it back and looked up at the large forward blocking his way. He whistled and shot it back to Sasuke before the crowd could descend on him again. Kiba brought up the left and the ball zig zagged back and forth. Naruto kept an eye on it, looking for openings in the field. He tried to wiggle up the side but defense pushed forward so much he was immediately in danger of being off sides.

Finally when he seemed to find a clearing, he called to Sasuke. Turning his head only briefly, his left foot struck out to intercept the ball hurtling in his direction. A foot came out of nowhere, just high enough that it might catch the ball, but it wasn't going to stop. Things seemed to slow and Naruto realized where it was headed. Nearly falling in his attempt to change his trajectory, he just managed to bring his knee up, his feet nearly tangling with the Suna sweeper gunning for his leg.

Naruto glanced up at the goalie and scowled, receiving a calculating grin in response.

Naruto shook it off. He looked around, but the ball had been lost, pushed back to mid field. Glancing apologetically at Sasuke, he turned his body toward his own goal and moved with the players down the field.

Suna's defense lived up to its reputation. Each time they drew near to the goal, they were pushed hard and Naruto found himself jumping over well aimed kicks over and over again. It was like a veritable obstacle course. He found himself tiring with the effort of watching out for himself.

He sent a particular kick too wide, watching it roll outside the boundaries. He cursed himself silently as the whistle blew, the referee waved his arm to award the ball to the other team. Sasuke's hand was there on his shoulder.

"Relax, we're still in the first half." He walked into position, seeking out the likeliest suspects. The kick was high, well over his head and the ball bounced behind him, landing near a Suna player waiting for it next to Sai. Naruto didn't chase after it. Even as the ball made it's way closer to Shikamaru, he used the pause to breathe a little, forcing air into his lungs to slow his heart rate. He wiped his eyes with his wrist band, clearing the sweat dripping down his face.

He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as a strong kick sent the ball hurtling toward the goal. Shikamaru leaped and blocked it, the ball bouncing off his hands and back into the air. He raised his arms in time and grabbed it out of the air.

"How's the leg, sweetheart," a deep voice teased. "Konoha must be desperate if they're letting cripples on the field."

Naruto laughed, watching as the ball was tossed high into the air. Sai intercepted and began passing it back up the field. Naruto turned back to look at the Suna player trying to rile him up. "And what does it imply about Suna when its players can't keep up with a cripple?" he winked.

He dashed down the field as Sai kicked it right into Sasuke's zone. Naruto swept the field and noticed a player hanging back far enough to make his position legall.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, glancing over his shoulder quickly. They were open and not for long. Sasuke didn't wait to look, kicking the ball hard in Naruto's direction. He overshot it a little and Naruto felt his heart lift as the crowd began to cheer. He chased down the ball and realized at the last minute that the goalie was rushing head on to meet him. It would be a race between them.

Naruto grinned as he picked up his knees, pumping his arms beside him. He didn't stop, even when it seemed they would collide. The ball was just within reach. He moved in position to make the shot when the goalie came sliding toward him. The ball was swept out from under him, and a cleat placed just high enough collided with his left shin. Naruto felt a shock go through him. He fell forward, breaking the fall with his forearms. He watched as the ball was intercepted by a Suna player and cleared out of the area.

The goalie picked himself up and stood like nothing was wrong. His sharp green eyes were cold as they regarded Naruto on the floor.

_I'm not your friend_. That was the message in his eyes.

Naruto rolled over and sat up, rubbing his leg through the shin guard as best he could. He felt like part of his leg was missing, like the flesh was no longer there. There was a moment of feeling stunned before Sasuke's hand was gripping his, pulling him to his feet.

"Walk it off," he told him.

Naruto did. He ignored the twinges in his knee. After this he could baby himself all he wanted, but not now, not today. All illusions of a friendly rivalry evaporated. He glanced over at the goalie standing calmly in his net. Their eyes met and Naruto found nothing of the boy he had met just days before.

Sasuke looked at him curiously. "Did he say something to you?" he asked, turning to look over his shoulder.

"No," Naruto replied. He could hear the defensiveness in his own voice and he was pretty sure Sasuke heard it too. Naruto shook his head and concentrated on trying to find the ball. "It's nothing. Let's play."

* * *

Naruto sank onto the bench, grabbing his froggy towel as he mopped up his face. He tipped his nose to the sky as he squirted his water bottle, allowing the cool water to run down his forehead. "Ahh," he sighed.

Something picked at his sock and Naruto looked up, startled when he noticed Sasuke tugging down the fabric and undoing the first strap of his shinguard.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Ice it dobe. It's worse, isn't it." His fingers pressed along the bruise. A new one had sprouted around his knee, already turning a deep purple.

"It's fine. I'll last the rest of the game," he said.

"And you've been playing like shit since you collided with that goalie. So tell me what's wrong or I tell Kakashi to bench you. He aimed for your legs, didn't he." Sasuke's eyes were dark with anger. The few times Sasuke had made shots on goal he had kept well out of range. Not that he was afraid. Sasuke didn't mind getting down and dirty if it meant scoring.

Naruto sighed and leaned his head in his hand.

"Remember the fight I got into?" he said. He peeked one eye open. "It was at a bar packed with Suna players. I didn't know he was the goalie at the time, but he was one of the party members involved."

Sasuke's eyes flared and his lips pressed in a familiar angry line. Naruto grabbed his jersey to keep him from rushing over there.

"He wasn't the one that hurt me. It was a drunk bystander and he just happened to be in the way. But he was there when I got kicked. He knows I was hurt."

Sasuke huffed. "And he told the whole fucking team where to aim."

"Explains why you've been playing so badly," Shikamaru's voice popped up behind him. "Must be hard to complete a pass with everyone aiming to sweep your legs out from under you. But do you think you could, maybe as a favor to me, keep the ball on the other side of the field?"

Shikamaru plopped down on the bench beside him.

"You knew about this?" Sasuke asked.

"I was at the pub with him, remember? But no, I didn't know who the guy was until he showed up this morning." Shikamaru rubbed his towel against the back of his neck. He popped an orange slice in his mouth and sucked the juice. "Only one of their strikers is really worth watching. I've been able to keep up so far, but they're getting more aggressive," Shikamaru continued.

Naruto glanced up and noticed Kakashi moving in their direction. His attention was fixed on Naruto's leg and as he neared, Sasuke moved aside. Iruka was right behind him. The trainer's hands were gentle as he pressed ice against the bruise.

"You're taking a break. When that whistle blows, Neji is taking your spot on the field. Let those Suna guards aim for someone else for awhile."

Naruto frowned. He watched as Iruka babied his leg, treating it like it was delicate.

"I can still play," he pouted, earning a rap to the back of his head from Shikamaru.

"It's meant to be strategic. He's changing up the game. Naruto nodded, realizing it was a smart move. Neji was swift and as a sweeper he was equally strong in offense and defense. Naruto looked up at the scoreboard, the double zeros on both sides and sighed.

"I know."

Iruka took his hand and placed it over the ice pack. "Hold it here," he smiled, his warm brown eyes conveying a measure of sympathy. "We don't want things to get worse, do we?" The trainer straightened out and went back over to the refreshment table. He picked up a cup and carried it over to another player.

"Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei said. He pulled Sasuke away for a moment and put an arm around him. The two men leaned in close, discussing a strategy Naruto was no doubt no longer a part of. They wandered slowly in Neji's direction.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "This sucks," he said. Shikamaru pat his back.

"Relax. I've got a strategy. And if Kakashi bites, we might get you back in the game before its over. Let's just hope defense helps cover my ass until then." Shikamaru slipped free of the bench, walking away silently before Naruto could pester him with questions. He noticed then that Kakashi had gestured the other players forward. They huddled up, their heads bent toward their coach and their faces fixed on him with absolute concentration.

Feeling sorry for himself, Naruto glanced across the field where the Suna players did the same. They seemed to be discussing something. But when Naruto searched for a familiar shock of red hair, he noticed it was missing. He searched the field and the stands where the guests sat to cheer them on. It was like he had vanished in the space of five minutes and Naruto pondered where he could get to in such a narrow window.

The bag of ice was slipping from his hands and Naruto shifted it, holding it against his knee for a brief interval before moving it back to his shin. He shook his head, realizing he had been a little naive out there. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he had expected the goalie to pull his punches. He should have known better. After the swift declaration that they weren't friends, it should have been obvious.

Had he been a little more petty he would have told Sasuke where the goalie was wounded. But Sasuke was riled up enough as it was and that wasn't really his style. Naruto huffed under his breath and shifted on the bench. He brought his leg up, pulling his knee to his chest so it was easier to ice. He looked out across the field and wondered where the scout was in the stands. He wondered if he had ruined his own chances by playing so poorly in the first half.

Naruto started to feel angry with himself.

He glanced across the field and wondered what Suna would do with him on the bench. A few of them had been glancing over at them, no doubt noticing him with a pack of ice on his leg. He wondered if they would set their sights on Sasuke instead or if Sasuke would handle it better than he did

A chorus of male voices rose. Naruto glanced over at his team. They broke apart, and a few of them grabbed orange slices in the last few minutes they had before the next half began.

Naruto sought out Sasuke's dark eyes. They met briefly before his head was turning, trying to catch something Kiba had said. Shikamaru waved at him, a smile on his lips as he moved toward the opposite goal. Naruto smiled back and took that to mean he had found some measure of success.

A solitary figure in a red shirt had also approached the field. He didn't check in with his coach or his teammates as he wandered over to his new post. Naruto found it curious that he hardly seemed to socialize with his team. In fact, if there was a new game strategy, it probably didn't even apply to him. Naruto tilted his head and frowned at this. In the dots he had connected, suddenly one of them seemed out of place.

* * *

Suna was killing them. Naruto hobbled on one foot as Iruka-sensei yelled at him, again, to stay off of it. He threw his arms in the air when Sai passed a ball directly to Suna's sweeper. "Argh!" he yelled as the ball was swept down the field toward Shikamaru. Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his jersey and sat him down.

He ignored the events behind him even as Naruto tried to keep an eye on them. "Sit down, Naruto, let's talk." Naruto looked at the clock and noted they were already twenty minutes into the second half. A one mocked him from the "visitor" side of the score board and Naruto dug his fingers into his hair, wondering how Kakashi could be so calm.

"Shikamaru told me an interesting plan," his coach said evenly.

Naruto's thoughts halted. He looked at his couch, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Did you notice where I put Neji?" Naruto nodded. Neji had taken Sasuke's place in the center while Sasuke took Naruto's former position. Given that Neji was equally strong with left and right kicks, that didn't seem too unusual. "I'm going to pull out Neji and put you back in. I want you running center with Sasuke and Kiba protecting your sides. I don't want you to hold onto the ball for any longer than you need to. Keep it on the move." Naruto nodded. "I told the boys to play it cautious, to keep away from that goalie. Right now, I bet they think you boys are scared after what happened to you. Which is why they'll be confused when we show them we're not."

"You want me to face them head on," he said. He grinned when he thought of diving right back into the middle of things.

"This time, you get that ball first." Kakashi ruffled his hair. "Just, nothing too flashy, okay?"

Naruto began to retie his laces, doubling the knots when his shoe felt comfortably tight. "I can't make any promises," he said, adjusting his socks over his shinguard.

Kakashi called for a time out and the referee blew his whistle. Neji was called off the field and Naruto sprang onto the grass, trotting to Neji's position. They exchanged high fives and Neji smiled a little as Naruto waltzed onto the field. When everything was back in place, the whistled sounded and the field was turned into a blur of action.

Naruto shot a look at Sasuke. He gave a thumbs up and a grin before turning and winking at Kiba. His teammates smiled and they began their respective dances with the Suna players quick on their heels. Naruto held perfectly still, leaning his weight on one leg as if the other still hurt. The Suna player hardly paid him any mind, keeping a respective distance. A sign that they weren't taking him seriously.

The ball bounced around the goal, Suna players maintaining quick, well controlled passes. Suddenly Choji went in for the kill and the large player, always intimidating by his sheer size, knicked the ball in its pass and sent it off its trajectory. Lee intercepted and pulled it further from the net. He noticed Naruto, gearing up to pass, but Naruto shook his head. Instead he let the sweeper run the ball down the field. For a scrawny guy he was amazingly fast and his footwork was hard to beat.

The Suna player was discovering this for himself as Lee ran circles around him. When the Suna player attempted to sweep Lee's legs out from under him, the Konohan popped the ball into the air, head butting it in Naruto's direction.

The ball flew too high, more toward Sasuke's side of the field. Everyone rushed for the ball, even as the goalie came further out of his box.

"Go Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, letting his teammate know he couldn't get it. Sasuke pumped his arms as he kicked his heels high, sprinting toward the ball. It bounced off the field, high enough not to kick. The goalie was there ready to grab it when Sasuke leaped up catching the bouncing ball with his head and sending it toward the goal. Both men collided, falling to the grass. Naruto watched the ball as it sailed in the air, bounced off the cross beam and bounced back toward him. Suna's defense beat him to it, sweeping the ball back out.

Sasuke was already on his feet, dusting off his knees but the goalie sat on the field, hunched over while his hand clasped his chest. A whistle was blown and Suna's coach ran onto the field. He kneeled and peered into the goalie's face. There was a tight expression there, his shoulders rising and falling too rapidly. It took a moment for Naruto to realize he was hurt.

Players began to gather. Naruto also pushed his way forward. "What happened?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little. "My knee connected with his chest. He's just winded," he said, though an uncertainty laced his tone.

Naruto frowned. "You didn't..?" he paused, uncertain how to finish that sentence. It wasn't like Sasuke to play dirty. He was too skilled to need it.

A sharp look from his teammate cut that line of thought. "Just sticking to the game plan," he said. Naruto looked over at the goalie still struggling to breathe.

"Right," Naruto said with less conviction. He paced the field, watching the silent dialogue taking place between coach and goalie. A pang of guilt shot through him. None of his teammates really seemed that concerned and Naruto vaguely remembered that the tavern that night had been filled with Suna players. And yet he was the only one that had intervened.

He let out a breath when the goalie began to appear more responsive. He nodded to his coach a few times, visibly taking pains to take deeper breaths. Slowly, he climbed back onto his feet.

The referee placed the ball on the field, waving an arm in the direction of Suna's team. He blew his whistle and the ball was kicked down the field, back into action. Naruto glanced over at the goalie one more time. The slender player was rolling his shoulder, but otherwise appeared calm. Kiba's shout drew Naruto's attention back to the game. Leaving his doubts behind him, he rushed forward and back into the fray.

The minutes seemed to tick by too quickly. Naruto cranked up his efforts to get around Suna's defense, but it was like trying to circle around a wall. Naruto dashed for a pass and received it, resorting to quick footwork to fake out the defense and spin around him. He paused when he felt his ankle twist, a foot colliding against him as the ground rose.

The whistle was immediate. Kiba was beside him, bristling at a Suna player while his hand stretched out absently to help Naruto up. Naruto winced when he felt a twinge in his ankle, but a few rotations and it felt okay, well enough to walk on. The Suna players were yelling and when Naruto turned, he realized why. The referee had pulled out a yellow card. He was writing the players name on it and Naruto shook his head. They had grown too accustomed to his leaping over them. This attack had been careless.

"You alright, man?" Kiba asked him. Naruto nodded.

Naruto rubbed his knee absently. Luckily he had fallen on the other leg. Or unluckily. He would have bruises on both legs now. He looked over at Sasuke and gave him a nod. When the Suna player left the field, the referee took the ball and placed it on the grass. Naruto called Kiba forward. "Go long," he said softly. Kiba grinned and skipped backward, inching back as far as he could with the Suna players tailing him.

The other players backed up with him and Naruto made a show of angling his body toward Kiba. He smiled when the Suna players began to crowd that side of the field. Naruto tried not to glance directly at Sasuke. With that side of the field clearing, he had a sizeable space to himself.

The whistle sounded and Naruto paused to glance up at the clock. They had time, but it was winding down. Naruto took a few steps back to give himself a running start. One of the Suna half-backs took the bait and backed up an additional few steps. Sasuke pushed the extra distance allowed to him and Naruto skipped forward, slowing his step as he swung with his left foot and not his right. He sent the ball hurtling slightly off the ground in Sasuke's direction. The brunette accepted it easily and went racing down the field. When the bodies shifted in the other direction Naruto called out to Sasuke. The ball was sent flying back to the center. Naruto reached for it when the halfback slid in front of him. His toe nicked the ball sending it high into the air. Naruto leaped over him, racing for it as it began descending.

The goalie seemed to follow it's trajectory, positioning himself to intercept. Determined, Naruto ran full throttle, ignoring the twinges in his legs. The goalie showed no hesitation as he came out of his box. He was too far out to use his hands and Naruto realized what he was aiming for. The ball curved in the air, coming back down. It was an awkward position to use feet and too risky to use his chest. Naruto leaped for it, realizing his body would crash into the goalie's and not really caring. He grunted as the ball skimmed the top of his head, and snapping his neck in Sasuke's direction, his forehead knocked against the goalie's skull. Pain exploded in his head. Landing on his feet was jarring and before he could figure out what was going on, cheers had erupted everywhere.

Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke on the floor on the other side of the field. Propped up on one arm, his leg stretched out, Sasuke's attention was on the goal and the ball tangled deep in the net. Even as Kiba pounced on him, Naruto was noticing the goalie squatting on the floor. His hands covered his face.

"Oh shit," Kiba said. Naruto ignored the warm trickle down his cheek. His team was rushing down the field to congratulate him, pouncing on Sasuke and surrounding him as they cheered. The Suna players kicked grass and grumbled, but no one seemed to check on their goalie.

Naruto felt a familiar twinge of guilt. Pushing away the hands trying to pat him, he walked calmly to the goalie and hunched down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," the goalie growled.

Sasuke sidled up in his peripheral vision, fingers grasped his chin, turning his head and Naruto bat his hand away. He looked for a black and beige jersey, finding the defender that had been on his tail. "Tell your couch to bring the kit. He needs bandages and ice." The player looked at his goalie cautiously. He seemed to pause, wanting to say something before thinking better of it and dashing toward the other side of the field.

"Don't do me any favors," the goalie replied.

Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke tugged on his jersey. "Listen to the guy. Let's get you cleaned up." Naruto shoved Sasuke's hand away a little more forcefully.

"Please, humor me. It's my fault he's bleeding."

Sasuke's face darkened. He grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him up painfully. "He chose to go after that ball. It's not like _you_ were playing dirty."

Naruto sighed. He regretted telling Sasuke about the tavern.

"This isn't the time and the place to be petty. He's hurt," Naruto countered.

"What goes around comes around," Sasuke said unsympathetically.

The goalie snorted. "Fuck you," he said. He climbed onto his feet, wiping off the blood with the sleeve of his jersey. "Now are you going to cry or are you going to play?"

Sasuke rounded on the goalie. The shorter boy stood, not a trace of hesitation in the lines of his body. Naruto was reminded of the night in the pub, the weight in his eyes as he evaluated his opponent. He looked around, waiting for one of their teammates to jump in, to stop the fighting, but they all looked uncomfortable and Naruto remembered that had always been his job.

Naruto shoved Sasuke and nodded toward the referee.

"Is there a problem, boys?" the official asked.

Naruto shook his head, ignoring the staring contest beside him.

"Then let's get this game moving." He looked at the players involved. Slowly everyone moved back across the field, taking up their spots for the next kick off. Only he and the goalie stayed where they were.

"Sorry, I must be one hell of a black cloud," Naruto attempted to say jokingly. It almost got a reaction, when the goalie shook it off. A member of Suna's team was jogging onto the field. The goalie turned and walked toward him, leaving Naruto without a reply.

Naruto turned and moved to meet Iruka. The trainer was trying to press bandages to his head before he even paused. Naruto held one in place while the trainer put an arm around Naruto and began to steer him off the field.

"Kakashi put Neji back in. You're benched the rest of the game," he said gently. "What happened to nothing flashy?" Naruto laughed uncomfortably. Iruka squeezed his shoulders; his way of letting Naruto know he was secretly really proud. "So what happened out there?" he asked, looking at Naruto with some measure of concern.

Naruto startled, and it wasn't until Iruka's eyes shifted to the bandage that he realized he was asking about the accident.

He felt weary all of a sudden. All his bumps and bruises ached. He looked at Iruka's tense smile and silently asked himself the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter was very difficult for me to write. If you wonder why it took me so long to update, it's because this was draft #6. -_- I will do my best from now on, but writing will be slow since I am frantically working on cosplay. D: I have too many hobbies...

* * *

Negotiated Infidelity Chapter 05

Hitting the Fan

* * *

Naruto scuffed the bottom of his shoes against the grass. A small clump of loose earth came up and Naruto's foot came down in a short arc, kicking the lump out of frustration. Kakashi's hand descended onto his shoulder, his palm warm through the thin jersey. It was soothing in a way, and at the same time it was a pointed reminder that now was not the place for his small outbursts. He looked at his coach, but that one visible eye was focused on the scoreboard- on the twin ones mirroring each other on either side.

"You did well out there," his coach assured him. "Better than I expected. Now stop beating up my field and go shake some hands."

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to expel his disappointment with a long drawn out sight. Kakashi's hand slipped away and Naruto walked onto the field, taking it easy on his one knee. His teammates had already begun assembling at the center line, two rows of sweating, huffing players trying to arrange themselves in orderly lines. Naruto brought up the rear, taking his place behind Chouji. He angled his head to peek around the large defender to spy Sasuke further up ahead. Naruto stared at a head of spiky black locks, hoping he would turn and allow Naruto to give him a sympathetic look. But Sasuke did no such thing and noting the harsh line of his shoulders, the tension in his body despite the final whistle not long ago, Naruto realized his partner was angry.

He felt a stab a guilt when he thought of Sasuke playing the whole game while Naruto cooled his heels on the sidelines. His bruises aside, he wondered if he had perhaps failed his team by not accomplishing more.

The referee waited in the center, his head turning to observe Shikamaru as he took his time walking across the field. Naruto turned to look for Suna'a goalie, but the redhead was over on the sidelines, a soccer ball in one arm and his bag in the other. Naruto frowned, but neither the coach nor the referee seemed to notice. What's more, none of Suna's players seemed to care.

When everyone was assembled, the line began moving. Shikamaru lead the line, grasping the hand of the first player and thanking him for a good game. Waiting for the players to reach him, Naruto's attention was fixed on the redhead slowly disappearing beyond the stands. He didn't look back once.

Naruto didn't have time to consider this as the first player approached him. Trying to shake off his dour expression, he forced a smile and a cheerful greeting. Despite his expectations, the greetings from the other side of the line were surprisingly friendly. Suna's players didn't seem too upset by the outcome and after the third and fourth handshake, Naruto found it difficult to pout when they were in such high spirits. He smiled more genuinely, grasping each palm firmly as he thanked them for the good game.

The last player to shake his hand was the tall striker Shikamaru had warned him about. His hands were large and slightly sweaty as they grasped Naruto's fingers. His grip was firm, perhaps a little more than was comfortable and when Naruto tried to pull away, the grip tightened.

"I wanted to say thanks," a deep voice rumbled. Naruto quirked a brow, looking at their still clasped hands in slight confusion. "For looking out for Gaara," the striker added quickly. There was an intensity in his expression that made Naruto think he should have known that name.

Naruto paused, the strength leaving his grip as he tried to pull away again.

"Gaara?" he asked. The striker's bright, brown eyes rounded in his surprise. He looked toward the empty net, and Naruto followed his gaze.

"My brother," he explained, looking a little embarrassed. "It's so rare to see him get hurt, I kind of didn't believe it at first." His sentence devolved into a slight sputter, a nervous laugh that gave Naruto the impression that the clash between he and the goalie had perhaps rattled his teammates more than he realized. Naruto squeezed his hand sympathetically before extracting his fingers from the other's grip.

"Gaara, huh?" Naruto frowned. It felt odd saying it aloud, and Naruto said it again quietly to feel the letters roll off his tongue. The striker observed him, a question written in the lifted brow. "I didn't know his name until now. Even with all the fighting," Naruto smiled.

The striker laughed. "Yeah, he's not very social," he shook his head.

Naruto chortled, thinking of the surly boy he had met in the pub. "So I noticed."

Both players fell silent. The striker stared at the green grass beneath their feet, the corners of his mouth tugging upward as his unseeing gaze was focused elsewhere. Naruto used this opportunity to study his companion, the dark, spiky hair similar to Kiba's and small, dark eyes. Physically he was the opposite of Gaara; tall, broad shouldered and decidedly solid. Though a brief flash of memory reminded him why the striker looked familiar.

"Ah! You were at the pub a few nights ago. I remember because you scowled at me!"

The striker grimaced sheepishly. He glanced over his shoulder as though someone might be watching them before turning back around. "That's because I knew who you were. Coach told us there were two players to look out for at Konoha and you were one of them." He pulled his hand up to his neck and rubbed the base of his skull. His mouth twisted up in a grimace as his gaze slid to Naruto's knees. "Sorry about the ankle. We were told you were fast and some of the guys were a little too eager to stop you. I'll tell them not to be so harsh on you next time."

Naruto opened his mouth, flabbergasted. "_You_ told them to go after me? I was sure Gaara...," he paused, remembering the goalie's absence during half-time.

The striker's laughter rumbled. "Gaara doesn't really involve himself with team strategy. Which I'm sure you noticed. Hell, he won't even let us help him the few times he goes down." He glanced at the empty net again. He squinted as though against the light, his mouth quirked to one side.

"Tell him I'm sorry for smacking into him," Naruto said.

The striker shrugged. "I'll try, but he's probably busy breaking stuff in the locker room right now."

"Poor sport?" Naruto raised a brow.

"You have _no_ idea." They both paused, their eyes meeting as they erupted into smiles. Naruto held his belly as he laughed. He smiled at Suna's striker and thought how much fun it would be to play again. "You know, for the enemy, you're not bad, kid. Anyone crazy enough to take on my brother is okay in my book." The striker stuck out his hand again for another hand shake. "I'm Kankuro," he said.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto shook his hand again.

Kankuro laughed at him. "I know." He grinned and in that moment he thought he saw a slight resemblance to Gaara. Possibly, it was the nose. "I better get back. Captain's duties and all that." Naruto nodded and smiled as Kankuro turned and began jogging to his team.

Naruto watched him for a moment, observing the crowd of Suna players welcoming him back. A few glanced curiously in Naruto's direction and he chuckled to himself, amazed at the sort of easy camaraderie that seemed to exist despite Gaara's reputation. So the team knew who he was. Suna had done their research. It was equally flattering and annoying.

Naruto shook his head and moved slowly to rejoin his team on the edge of the field. He nodded to Sasuke who waited for him a few yards away.

"What was that about?" Sasuke glanced at Kankuro's retreating back suspiciously.

"Spying for the other team, asking me if you're single. The usual," Naruto rattled off easily. He grinned at his grumpy teammate, putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulders casually.

"I'm serious, dobe," Sasuke retorted. He planted his feet in the grass, making it difficult to advance forward. "Two days ago you were trash talking Suna with the rest of us and now today you're tripping over yourself to make friends. What gives?"

Naruto slipped his arm free, turning to meet eye to eye. Sasuke was genuinely angry this time and no amount of joking or smiling would get around that. Naruto sighed and pulled off his head band. He ran a hand through his damp locks, making a show of fixing his hair.

"That was their captain just now, thanking me for checking on their goalie, his brother," he added, though Sasuke didn't seem impressed. If anything, he seemed even more annoyed. Naruto tried again. "He also apologized for his team targeting my legs. Their coach warned them I would be fast."

Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever, you were the one pointing fingers. I was just looking out for you, dobe. It's what teammates do." There was an edge to that last line and a not so hidden insinuation. Naruto sighed as Sasuke turned to march off the field.

"Why are you mad at me?" Naruto protested, reaching for Sasuke's shoulder. "All I did was check to see if he was hurt. What's wrong with a little sportsmanship?" he said.

Sasuke paused and turned to face him. He took a step forward, close enough for Naruto to see his nostrils flare slightly and the slight wrinkle that began to form in his brow when he frowned.

"I want to know what happened to my partner- my wing man- and why I feel like you're defending another team instead of having my back."

Naruto averted his gaze, his cheeks hot with shame as he was reminded of all the secrets he had kept from his partner. When he looked up, Sasuke was evaluating him, judging his expression. His response alone proved him guilty and Naruto knew there was no wiggling out of this one.

Naruto rounded his lips and let out an audible sigh. He clenched his fingers into a tight ball, forming the sentence in his head, trying to figure out the best way to tell him.

Sasuke was waiting, but there was an anxiety radiating from him, his body tense in a way that made Naruto brace himself. He forced himself to look Sasuke in the eye, trying not flinch with his next words. "That boy I met?" He paused, allowing the silence to sink in, using it as a reprieve before the next confession.

"The captain?" Sasuke asked quickly. His tone was curious, more interested in extracting the facts. He would be clinical about this and to Naruto that was both a relief and a worry.

Naruto shook his head slowly. He watched as Sasuke's expression shifted. The look of fierce concentration melted, his pale features darkening with a moment of surprise. It was brief, hardly noticeable before his expression hardened with understanding.

"I didn't know he was Suna's goalie at the time," Naruto rambled. "I didn't even know he played soccer! And when I got onto the field and saw him in the other goal…"

"Clearly he wasn't as sentimental about the experience," Sasuke replied.

Naruto growled in frustration. "That's not it," Naruto ground out. "Yes we slept together, but that's not why I helped him out today. In fact, it has nothing to do with it!"

"Do you like him?" Sasuke continued. The stormy look in his inky black eyes was startling. Naruto hadn't seen this expression since they were young, and never directed at him.

"Of course not! I told you that already. He helped me after a fight and I was just returning the favor! Just trying to settle the score!"

Sasuke was so still Naruto wondered if he was even breathing. His jaw clenched tightly once and then twice and in the tense minute that followed, Naruto realized his mistake.

Suddenly he felt like he might vomit. Naruto stared down at his feet, his hands suddenly trembling when he realized what he had done. He looked up at Sasuke, certain he saw the terror in his eyes and tried not to hide as he waited for a verbal assault, or maybe a punch to the face. What actually resulted was worse. Sasuke simply shook his head at him, his face ashen with anger as he turned and began marching off the field.

"Wait," Naruto pleaded, "Sasuke, I..." His hand reached for his teammate's shoulder only for it to be quickly smacked away.

"Out with Shikamaru, huh? Too loud in the pub to answer my calls."

The hurt underlying that tone cut right through him. Naruto's hand fell to his side. "Just let me explain," Naruto pleaded softly.

Sasuke snorted and when he turned to look at him, his face was wiped of emotion. Just a blank canvas he had seen reserved for those he didn't care about. "Walk away," Sasuke grit out between his teeth. His lips began moving, shaping other words, but Sasuke paused and swallowed them down. Likely it was something that was meant to hurt and Naruto wanted him to say it, to feel the bite of his anger, but Sasuke's silence was somehow more painful in a very different way.

Naruto closed his eyes, the tied score and the pain in his leg somehow nothing. None of it mattered now. His gaze fell on the back of Sasuke's jersey. His thoughts shifted to the rooftop and the moment when Gaara looked so lonely he wanted to kiss him, to take away the pain. He startled when he recognized that same feeling now. Only it was so much worse than he expected.

Sasuke, his best friend and rival for as long as he could remember. What was Gaara in comparison?

Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He glanced up to see Shikamaru moving slowly toward him, a water bottle in his hand. Naruto offered a week smile in greeting and Shikamaru didn't attempt to console him, simply holding out the bottle.

Naruto grabbed it wordlessly and removed the top, squirting water into his mouth. He had been resting for the past fifteen minutes or so, but this one exchange, this brief battle between he and Sasuke seemed to drain him.

"Yeah, it looked that bad from where I was standing too," Shikamaru offered. Naruto realized he was staring in Sasuke's direction and he stopped himself, forcing himself to look elsewhere.

"You didn't hear us, did you?" Naruto dragged his feet against the grass.

"Nothing important carried," Shikamaru informed him. "But if you would like to delay round two for awhile, Chouji has invited the team to his dad's barbeque shop to celebrate our victory-defeat."

Naruto attempted a smile, but it didn't stick.

They reached the edge of the field where only a few players still lingered. Sasuke was among them, chatting with a boy not much older than him jotting down notes furiously on a legal pad. A camera was hanging around his neck and Naruto realized it was the photographer for the school newspaper.

However, he was unfamiliar with the woman shoving a recorder in his coach's face. She was dressed in a blouse and charcoal pencil skirt just long enough to be considered professional. Her heels seemed uncomfortable given the way they sank into the grass. She had no pen nor paper, just a gleam in her eye and a rather noticeable disregard for personal space.

"Today was a test to see how strong our new team is. Given their performance today, I think I can brag that we are in excellent shape," Kakashi waved with one hand toward the field.

The woman paused briefly to push her glasses back up her nose. "Any aspirations for the Emperor's Cup? Last year Konoha fell short, but the team has traditionally made it to the tournament for many years." She flipped the recorder back in his direction.

"With some focused training, I think it's a possibility," Kakashi said non-comittally. "We have a young team with some very promising players." Her gaze slid to Naruto and her expression changed when she saw him.

"I did my research," she said cautiously, her eyes still focused on Naruto. "And is it true you're coaching the son of Minato Namikaze?"

Naruto looked away. He avoided eye contact with her even as he felt her eyes boring into him.

Kakashi was quiet. "That is correct," he said cautiously.

"And does he show promise of following in his father's footsteps?" the reporter pressed on. Naruto didn't wait to hear his coach's response. Disappointed in himself for the days failures, he grabbed his things and left.

In the end, Naruto took up Shikamaru's invitation. He feigned two hours of cheerfulness, hiding behind mouthfuls of meat until he was so stuffed he was pretty sure he really _would_ vomit. And when he got home, his hand trembling as he turned the key, he opened the door to a dark apartment, and find it so silent it weighed on his ears.

He turned on the light and set down his keys, noticing a slip of bright colored paper on the counter.

_Don't wait up._ The short line was written in Sasuke's neat hand. Naruto closed his eyes and set the note back down. He looked toward the empty bedroom and realized it was Sasuke's way of saying he wasn't coming home tonight.

He let out a whoosh of air that left him shuddering.

Normally when he fucked up Sasuke settled it quickly with a physical bout. A punch in the face or an all out brawl that usually ended with them naked. He had a feeling this time was different.

He had violated the very first rule they set. No amount of sleeping around compared. He had been jealous and he had done something stupid and now...

Naruto dropped his face into his hands. His chest ached in a way he hadn't experienced in a long time. He folded over and clutched his stomach, realizing it must have been the barbeque as well. He ran for the bathroom, hand clasped over his mouth at the first retch. Bile rose up the back of his throat. He winced as he clamped his mouth shut, bending over as he reached the toilet.

His eyes watered as his body heaved, the contents of his emptied stomach hitting the water with a sickening splash. The smell was atrocious and Naruto gagged again. A second wave hit him and he shut his eyes again.

When it was over, he breathed heavily, his throat burning from the effort. He wiped the moisture from the corner of his eyes, not looking too closely as he flushed the toilet. He turned on the tap and washed his hands, cupping one handful to his mouth to rinse out the aftertaste. When he was done he leaned heavily against the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, realizing he looked as glum as he felt. His stomach felt better at least, but the ache in his chest had not gone away. Reaching for his toothbrush his fingers brushed against Sasuke's. He paused before grabbing his own, eyes stopping on all the small reminders that his partner was gone.

Naruto forced himself to brush his teeth quickly. The apartment was eerily silent save for the swish swash of the brush. By the time he was done he was already sick of it. He rinsed his mouth quickly and when he left, he went straight for his keys. Grabbing his bag, he flipped off the light and locked the door behind him.

The campus was silent at this time of night. There were few people around save clusters here and there returning from club activities. Naruto went straight for a familiar building, taking the stairs two at a time. Shikamaru would be with Chouji and the others. The rooftop would be his alone tonight.

The plastic bag in his hand rustled, the aluminum foil wrapping his favorite snacks jostling in the process. He was winded by the time he reached the top and he reached for the door only to find a small obstacle had propped it open. There was a noise just outside. The sound of a ball slamming against the wall. Naruto pushed the door open peering behind it only to nearly get smacked by a soccer ball hurling toward him.

He braced himself, ready to catch it with his forehead, only it slid past him and bounced off the wall beside him.

"Hey, watch it!" he said with annoyance. He pushed the door open and waltzed onto the rooftop only to be confronted by an icy stare. Gaara shot him a look of pure loathing before kicking the ball again. It bounced off the wall and he caught it, tossing it this time with enough force to convince Naruto to proceed cautiously.

"Go away," he said. Catching the ball again. When Naruto said nothing the next throw was in his direction. Naruto jumped out of the way and the ball bounced, rolling in the opposite direction.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, boring a hole into Naruto with his sharp green eyes. Naruto stayed where he was. The blond took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, wondering if his day could possibly get any worse.

"I was here first," Gaara said. He was watching the ball roll across the rooftop, but he made no move to retrieve it.

"Yeah well, I'm the one who showed this place to you, so I think I get to call dibs." Naruto ignored the murderous aura from the redhead and walked toward the gate. He settled himself on the concrete, opening a bag of curry flavored rice crackers. Gaara continued to glare, but it had lost its edge. Naruto continued to ignore him in favor of his snacks and eventually the other man retrieved his soccer ball and began to pummel the side of the wall again.

Naruto watched him, his eyes following the movement of the ball. The motion was fluid, the momentum behind it channeled with each kick, each smooth throw. His control was incredible, and had he not been a goalie, Naruto was certain Gaara would have proven a fairly decent striker.

Thinking of strikers only made him think of Sasuke again. Naruto finished chewing the rice cracker in his mouth and leaned his head against the fence behind him. He shut his eyes and wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess. Had he just stayed home that night instead of answering Shikamaru's call to the pub; had he just talked to Sasuke instead of throwing a tantrum. Naruto opened his eyes and observed Gaara's lithe form dancing before him.

If Sasuke knew they were up here together, would he care? He knew the answer before he even finished the question. He knew why Sasuke was upset. And he was angry with himself that it had nothing to do with what happened in the hotel room that night. It started with the events that happened after.

The fence rattled behind him and Naruto startled as the ball bounced onto the floor beside him.

"Stop staring at me!" Gaara growled. His cheeks were flushed with exertion.

"What else am I supposed to look at it?" Naruto barked back. Gaara went to pick up the ball and threw it straight at him. Naruto lifted his hand, slapping the ball away. Jumping to his feet he kicked the ball away angrily before Gaara could reach it. He pulled the short boy by the front of his shirt, fisting the material.

"Look, I don't care that you busted up my knee, and I didn't go knocking foreheads with you deliberately. Just hazards of the game, as far as I'm concerned, so whatever this is, whatever frustration you're taking out on me is unfounded as far as I'm concerned. But if you disagree well then go on ahead." Naruto released Gaara's shirt. He turned his cheek, jutting out his chin, waiting for the physical blow he was sure Gaara was itching to throw.

Gaara shoved him away. He retrieved the soccer ball and picked it up, hurling it at the wall again.

"Leave me alone," he said again. Naruto gnashed his teeth. Annoyed, he strode up to Gaara and shoved him from behind.

Gaara turned around and threw a punch. Naruto side stepped it, shoving the goalie from the side.

"You want a fight, I'll give you one."

Gaara's face twisted with anger. He began running toward Naruto, fist arching through the air. Naruto turned his cheek, closing his eyes as he waited for the impact. It never arrived.

When Naruto opened his eyes, Gaara's fist was inches from his face. The anger was still there, but there was a restraint, a look that seemed to be considering something else. Gaara slowly lowered his arm.

"My fight isn't with you," he said, sharp green eyes wandering over his face. "As you said, hazards of the game." His gaze strayed to the visible bump on Naruto's forehead. He grinned, a cruel curve of his mouth before bringing his fist up and slamming into Naruto's cheek.

Naruto let out a grunt of pain as hard knuckles collided with his jaw. He cupped the flesh, wincing at the sting.

"That's for being fucking annoying," Gaara said. He shook his right hand, backing a few steps away to put a safe distance between them. He had the look of a caged animal, like one tensing himself, waiting for the right moment to judge whether to flee or strike.

Naruto launched himself in the other direction, his feet hitting the cement clumsily as he let his anger take over. He caught Gaara somewhere around the middle, the other boy failing to brace himself enough to prevent a few clumsy steps backwards. He pushed back against Naruto, his skinny arms surprisingly strong. But Naruto was taller and heavier, his weight in his favor as he overpowered the goalie and pushed Gaara back a few extra steps. His hands squeezed Gaara's so tight he was sure it must have hurt, and he wanted it to. He was so angry right now that everything was such a mess.

He was so angry he didn't notice when Gaara hooked his foot around Naruto's ankle. Naruto lost his balance, his leg tangled up with Gaara's and he dragged both of them down in his fall. Gaara wasted no time taking advantage of the situation. He scrambled to crawl over Naruto and pin him down with his weight.

Had it been Sasuke, this was the moment when things would have turned playful. They might have even kissed. But when Naruto looked up he saw nostrils flaring and a pair of green eyes as hard as marbles.

Naruto turned his head, trying to focus on anything but the weight pinning him down or the painful way Gaara's fingers were digging into his wrists.

"I fucked up," Naruto said. He thought about where he was, and who he was with and wanted to laugh until he cried. "Today I let down my team because I saw you in that goal and I didn't know how to react. I had this naive idea that we had bonded in some way and that we might play a good clean game. And when that didn't happen, it was my team, it was Sasuke that came in and saved my ass. I'm supposed to be his best friend and I let him down."

The grip on his wrists eased up. Gaara sat up, his weight shifting to someplace lower on Naruto's stomach. He didn't get up entirely, but when Naruto hazarded a look, the other boy was listening.

"Right now, I imagine I feel the same way you do and it fucking sucks. It hurts so bad I don't know how you can live with it everyday. But unlike you, I'm not going to wallow in it and pretend to ignore my team out there as if they don't matter. Because they do, and if I work hard enough I'll earn back their confidence and their trust."

Gaara's expression twisted. He clenched his jaw, the bone jutting out just beneath his pale skin. "I don't have to listen to this," he said, moving to stand up. Naruto caught his wrist and kept him there, tugging him back down.

"Yes you do," he said. Gaara tried to shake him off, but Naruto only held on stronger. "Because as much as you complain that your siblings hate you, you have a brother who is taking care of you in the only way he knows how. He tells the team to give you your space and they do because he's the captain and they respect him. But more importantly, they do it because they also respect you. You're not as scary as you think you are. So next time you want to cry that you're all alone, remember that it was your choice to do nothing to change that."

Gaara had stopped struggling against him. He looked down at Naruto coolly, a familiar touch of cruelty creeping into his eyes.

"Is that what gets you through the night?"

"Fuck you," Naruto spat only to earn a grin that made him blush. He released Gaara's arm, turning to hide his cheeks from the light.

Gaara's weight left him. As soon as he stepped away, Naruto sat up, dusting off his palms.

"As touching as this is, the solution to my problem isn't an emotional co-dependence. Go tell someone who cares," Gaara said. He turned his back on Naruto, walking away slowly.

"No way, nuh uh. You care, whether you're willing to admit or not. That's why you gave me that sob story the other day. You make yourself out to be this big, tough, loner and then your brother, yes your _brother_, thanks me personally today for trying to look out for you. Your team keeps away from you because they think that's what you want. Your brother _tells them_ that's what you want and while you beat yourself up they're out there celebrating or mourning their losses while you stay up here kicking a frigging soccer ball all by yourself."

"And what's your excuse?" Gaara retorted. Naruto opened his mouth only to clamp it shut.

Gaara came back to squat next to him. His expression was a blank; the same closed off look he had encountered in the pub.

"I'm going to do you a favor and spell something out for you. What you call a team, I call dead weight. I don't need them, you don't need them, and as soon as I sign pro I can get the fuck out of here and leave all this shit behind."

"Bullshit," Naruto said to his face. "A team is there to back you up. To be there for you when you're in trouble. Your team, not you, scored that goal on us. And if Sasuke hadn't worked with me that time, we wouldn't have scored against you either. If you ever decided to stop feeling sorry for yourself, you would start working with your team instead of blaming them when something goes wrong."

"Is that what you're doing up here?" Gaara lifted a brow. "Celebrating your good team work? And did your teammate tell you the scout I was talking to blew me off to take him out to dinner?"

Naruto's mouth fell. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He shook his head to deny it. Sasuke wouldn't do that to him. Even if he was pissed, he wouldn't go that far.

"Judging by your expression, I'm going to say no. So tell me again about celebrating team work. How is that working for you and Uchiha?"

Naruto placed his hands in his lap, fingers twisting round and round. It couldn't be true. Naruto refused to believe it. It was a mistake, or a misunderstanding.

He remembered the school newspaper reporter interviewing Sasuke after the game.

"I'm sure he'll tell me soon enough. We just haven't had time to talk," Naruto said petulantly. Sasuke was angry and it was only a matter of course before he began to forgive Naruto. It was likely his way of lashing out, to let Naruto have a taste of his own medicine.

"Because you two are so honest with each other," Gaara said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said.

Gaara laughed, a harsh sound that put his teeth on edge.

"I heard you were his pet. This was before we met, before I figured out who you were. But I remember thinking it odd at the time. Why would someone supposedly so talented be content to live in another's shadow? And when I heard the guys speculating, taking wagers on which one could sleep with Uchiha, I couldn't imagine what sort of idiot was willing to share his boyfriend too. But I guess it goes both ways for you guys, doesn't it? Or was that not Uchiha calling you when you had my dick in your mouth?"

"You bastard," Naruto growled.

Gaara smirked and climbed back onto his feet. He calmly picked up his soccer ball and tucked it under his arm.

"And maybe you should get your shit together before lecturing other people."

Gaara grinned over his shoulder, pausing long enough for Naruto to retort. He seemed to wait for it, expecting some sort of protest or attempt to fight back. But Naruto found that despite his limbs shaking with anger, he had nothing to say.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I really appreciate everyone's patience with this story. I know updates are slow and it's because I've been busy with side projects. Things should pick up in August when convention season is over for me. :) Should you ever be curious about story statuses, I try to keep them accurately listed on my profile page.

* * *

Negotiated Infidelity 06

Irreconcilable Differences

* * *

He stared up at the Tokyo sky, the stars visible only if he squinted hard enough; and even then he caught the slow movement across the black divide. There were no stars in this city. They were here on the ground, in that far off untouchable space that Naruto had dreams of inhabiting.

And now Sasuke had the opportunity to shift from this world to that one, to close himself off in that untouchable unknown; the one Naruto had dreamed of since he first understood the concept of fame and the acknowledgment that came with it.

Naruto closed his eyes and curled up on his side, there on the dirty concrete. His jaw ached from the pain of Gaara's earlier punch and he made no move to alleviate it. He needed this sharp reminder that his current life was a mess. And he was a mess. Bruised, bleeding and now covered in the dirt of the rooftop, he felt open and raw, like a wound left to fester.

He would never be smart like Shikamaru nor handsome like Neji. He doubted he would even become popular in a way that Sasuke achieved without even trying. All that he had was on that field and in the small apartment he began to consider home.

His chest seized with fear at the thought of losing that. He couldn't go back to being alone. He couldn't bear the idea that his dream might not come true.

Sasuke wouldn't leave him. He _couldn't_. Not now, after all the uphill struggles they had faced to get here. It had been their dream, _theirs._

A panic welled up inside him. He sat up, palms pressed against the rough surface. A pebble dug into thumb and he ignored it, pushing himself onto his feet.

It had been _their _dream to go pro together, he reminded himself, pushing away at the niggling doubts that crept up on him.

So what if they hadn't discussed it lately? So what if Sasuke never actually verbalized it. He had smiled when Naruto mentioned it in the past and not teased him or raised objections and this was practically an acceptance of things as far as Sasuke was concerned.

There was always a sense that their dreams for the future included each other in it. It was why they endured each other and pushed one another so hard.

Naruto snorted and shook his head. But even that part was wrong. Sasuke had always been a star. He had always been the talented one while Naruto struggled to keep up, to best his rival. And for a time, he had considered them even.

Naruto began moving with a sense of urgency. He had to get home, he had to talk to Sasuke and find that reassurance he craved. His feet carried him to the propped open door and he reached for it, forcing deep breaths to calm himself. They needed to talk, to remind each other of why they were here in the first place. He nodded to himself as though this was the solution. This would clear up everything.

If he could just remind Sasuke that they had a life together; that they loved each other. . .

Naruto's fingers hesitated at the door. Not love, he corrected himself. Because Sasuke didn't believe in love.

Regard? Devotion? Fidelity?

Naruto shoved his fist into the door. He connected with solid wood, the skin splitting across his knuckles.

"Fuck," he drawled out.

Gaara was right. Somewhere along the line Naruto had stopped trying to challenge Sasuke. It was enough to share his team, his bed, to dwell in the shadow of that spotlight while he secretly pat himself on the back for holding his own. Somewhere along the line he became too caught up in being a good teammate, or an understanding lover. He began negotiating his life to keep Sasuke in it.

Naruto breathed heavily through his nostrils. All that hurt, all that confusion from earlier in the day had warped into anger. His body trembled with it and he felt the obscene urge to hurt something, to lash out and pour out everything through his fists. He punched the door with his other fist and then the other. He put his strength in it, ignoring the bloodied, raw flesh on his hands and the smears of blood smudged against the dark paint. He jabbed until his arms were weak with exhaustion, his body heaving with the effort of fighting an opponent that would not yield. And when his strength finally left him he sank against it. He choked out a sob, clenching his fists against his chest.

He was furious and he was hurt. Gaara's words rang in his ears. _What sort of idiot?_ he had asked. Naruto looked down at his bloodied hands and screwed his eyes shut.

* * *

Naruto was curled up on the couch when he heard the jangle of keys and the creak of the front door. He frowned against the sudden light, aware only of the aches all over his body. His head felt heavy and swollen, and the light stung to the point that moisture leaked from the corners of his eyes. He raised a hand to shield his vision, blinking it away and noticed Sasuke standing there. He was dressed up, in pair of white slacks and a midnight blue button up shirt.

"Who did you murder?" Sasuke asked. Naruto lowered his hand to look at his bandaged fist. His hand would be bruised and swollen tomorrow, he realized. His coach and his team would ask questions and he would have to think up an answer.

Sasuke snorted and didn't wait for a reply. He threw his keys onto the coffee table, the other hand carefully supporting the packet under his arm. Naruto eyed it warily.

"Where were you?" Naruto said gruffly, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Sasuke ignored the question. He walked calmly toward the bedroom, eyes trained forward until he paused at the door frame.

"Out," he flipped on the light switch and disappeared inside. Naruto pushed himself up and off the couch, tottering after him.

"With who?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke bent over, tucking the packet very carefully into his back pack. He zipped up the bag and propped it up by the night stand on his side of the bed. He continued to ignore Naruto as he moved to the dresser and began taking off his shirt.

"With w_ho_?" Naruto ground out.

Sasuke regarded him over his shoulder, one brow lifted with incredulity. Naruto recognized the look and he knew it meant he would get no answers.

Sasuke allowed the shirt to slip free of his wide shoulders. Naruto examined every part of his body, almost hoping for a mark or a sign that he was out with a fuck and not the agent Gaara warned him about. His back was free of any new marks, and only the bruise from Kiba's love bite still lingered.

Naruto marched forward and clenched Sasuke's upper arm. "Answer me, you bastard," he yanked roughly. Sasuke spun to face him, his eyes narrowed angrily. He wrenched his arm away and shoved both palms into Naruto's chest, sending him stumbling a few feet back.

"No," Sasuke replied. He rolled his shoulder to shake off Naruto's touch. "No answers. Not tonight."

Naruto shook with fury. He was being taught a lesson like a child being put in his place. He understood it, really, and he hated it. He hated all these games and the constant power struggles. He hated the times when that ugly side of Sasuke reared its head and felt the need to put Naruto in his place. He hated it when Sasuke felt the need to reinforce just how easily he could obtain the upper hand.

"Don't do that!" Naruto yelled. "You know how much I hate it when you ignore me."

Sasuke's body tensed. He had been calm a minute ago and this one statement had flipped a switch, like waking a serpent that was now preparing to strike. "I'm not ignoring you," he spat.

"Yes you are. You're angry so you're shutting me out, because you know that's the quickest way to hurt me. You know it's the one thing I can't stand."

Sasuke tilted his head and warned him with a single murderous glance. He didn't deny it, because he couldn't.

"I don't deserve this," Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted. He looked away like he wasn't interested in listening, but the lines of his shoulders were still tense.

"I told you what happened, I told you I slept with someone. Maybe I was a day late and maybe I made an excuse that first night, but it was because I was ashamed. You know this was my first time and I had to come to terms with it. It was one night, Sasuke. One stupid night when I deal with you sleeping around every week."

"Don't turn this on me!" Sasuke snarled. "You set the rules, not me."

Naruto tipped his head back and laughed.

"You mean the rules I set for you in the first place? The rules I never had to deal with before because I don't feel the need to constantly keep one foot out the door? I can apologize all I want, I can promise to never do it again, but the truth of the matter is that I was jealous, and I was tempted and I thought, you do it, why shouldn't I? But in the end, I'm not you. At the end of the day I couldn't just brush it off as if it was nothing. And that's what makes me feel sick to my stomach. So _excuuuse_ me if it took me a day to get up the courage to tell you."

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Sasuke barked back. "I told you my conditions and you agreed. If this isn't what you wanted then you should have said so in the first place!"

Sasuke rushed forward and tried to shoulder his way to the doorway. Naruto grabbed his arm as he passed, pushing him against the wall.

"Don't," he growled, squeezing Sasuke's arm a little tighter. "You know why I agreed to this. Don't tell me you don't. You're the smart one, remember? Not me."

Sasuke tipped his face downward, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. Naruto leaned in so close he could make out the curl of his eyelashes. He didn't try to shake off Naruto's grip this time, but he shut his eyes, squeezing them tight against his words.

"You _know_," Naruto said more meaningfully, that last word tinged with an emotion that set Sasuke's teeth on edge.

"_Don't_ say it," he growled. "Don't you fucking say it."

Naruto frowned, something inside him crumbling just a little at Sasuke's tone. His hands came up to Sasuke's face, thumbs brushing against his jaws. "Why not?" he asked. He had tried to keep his voice steady, but that last word cracked. Sasuke's gaze flitted, scrambling sideways to look at anything but him. His expression grew distant, vacant even as he tuned out. Naruto's hands slid away.

"When are you going to stop being such a fucking coward?" Naruto said viciously. He paced across the bedroom floor, hand swiping at the objects on the dresser angrily. The picture frame landed with a crash.

"All those rules, all those times I forced myself to listen to your conquests and hated myself for it! And in the end I consoled myself that I meant more to you. I consoled myself with this silly notion that you were mine." Naruto laughed derisively.

Gaara's words, his sneer came back to him.

Naruto squeezed his hands into tight fists. The scabbed flesh over his knuckles tore again and he held onto this sensation, and tried to clear his head with the pain. He forced himself to calm down before he became violent again.

"You were never going to be mine, were you?" Naruto asked. His heart raced as the words left his mouth.

Sasuke was silent. His nostrils flared, and his mouth twisted in disgust.

"What the fuck do you think _this_ is?" Sasuke waved, his arm encompassing their room and the bed they shared for the past two years. There were pictures of them tacked on the wall, and knick-knacks of their shared adventures littering small spaces. Naruto's throat burned as he took a look around.

"Honestly, I don't know," Naruto said soberly. Sasuke paused, his shoulders slumping as the fight left his body. He looked up with a startled look in his eyes that brought a sympathetic smile to Naruto's lips. "I don't know what we're doing anymore."

His chest ached with the admission. He felt a dull burn that worked its way up his throat. Naruto swiped at his eyes hastily.

"You think I let other people hug me whenever they want to? You think I put up with their dirty socks in odd corners or their ridiculous snores?"

"But you sleep with them!" Naruto shouted.

"No, moron, I sleep with you. I only have sex with the others and when we're done, I kick them out and you're the one in my bed when I close my eyes at night."

"You know what I mean," Naruto retorted.

Sasuke shook his head and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "When are you going to understand that it's just sex?"

His brows sloped downward, lips pressed tight. His eyes slipped close as he visibly struggled to regain his composure.

Naruto loosed an audible sigh. He forced himself to calm down, to stop himself from blathering angry nonsense and tried to actually understand what it was that Sasuke was saying.

"And I've been trying to tell you that I can't see it that way. To me it's more than that."

His voice seemed too loud in the quiet room and more argumentative than he had intended, but there it was. That was the problem. Naruto rubbed his hair in frustration. He felt like he was butting heads against a wall. When he looked up, Sasuke was frowning.

"What does he mean to you?" Sasuke asked. His dark brows narrowed though he held his body still.

Naruto frowned at the implication. He shook his head, caught off guard by the change in subject when the meaning of his careless statement became clear. Naruto's mouth opened wordlessly. He remembered his one night in the hotel room, how dazed and distracted he had been because of it and felt his cheeks flare with shame.

"Nothing," he said automatically.

He felt like a specimen being observed under a microscope. At this point Sasuke had probably observed his guilt by that minute reaction alone.

Naruto shook his head. There were still things he couldn't bring himself to say out loud. There were things he still couldn't admit to Sasuke, or himself; the private conversation, or the brief moment in which he felt connected. As real as it might have been, it wasn't worth pursuing. Not if it meant losing his best friend. He had tried to do anything _but_ think about it and now he had to verbalize what he himself struggled to understand.

Naruto sank onto the bed. Why had he done it? He rested his arms on his knees, thinking about those stormy green eyes and hard-to-read expression that pushed away the most casual observer. He alone had stood out in the crowded room and there was something different about him, something untouchable. And yet behind the prickliness and harsh words was a capacity for tenderness when the mask slipped long enough.

Naruto's chest rose with a sigh.

"Honestly?" Naruto asked. He frowned a little, mind working through that scene on the rooftop, that moment when he felt the other man's loneliness and he wanted to comfort him. It was this that troubled him more than the physical intimacy. It was this need to support and protect his rival the unsettled him.

Sasuke's brows shifted, softening into a look that was almost scared, as though he were bracing himself against the reply.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm not good at figuring this stuff out." Did he want Gaara as a friend? A rival?

Naruto wrapped his arms across his waist. He thought of his excitement on the field, and his determination to impress Gaara; the need to prove himself in a way he hadn't felt with Sasuke in a long time.

The realization startled him and he kept his eyes on the floor while he searched for his words carefully

"Maybe he reminded me of you, of us," he said, lifting his gaze to meet Sasuke's. And as soon as the words left him, he knew he had stumbled across a kernal of truth. They were similar in ways. Those green eyes he had encountered in the pub were no different than the look he received from a twelve-year-old boy on the playground. "He's just like you, or who you used to be."

Time seemed to stretch twice as long in the ensuing silence. Naruto grew antsy as Sasuke failed to respond. "Say something, will you?" he said impatiently.

Sasuke's expression was so blank it infuriated him. His dark eyes were measuring something, calculating some response that made Naruto uneasy.

"I don't know what you want from me," he concluded after a prolonged pause.

Naruto's expression twisted with pain, and frustration. He felt exhausted, physically and mentally. He could have curled up in a ball and just cried, but instead he pushed himself onto his feet. Slowly, he closed the distance between then, hands coming up to rest on either side of Sasuke's shoulders.

"Don't do this, don't run" Naruto pleaded. "Nothing has changed! _Nothing_. I fucked up, and I admit it, and I'll do whatever I have to to make up for it. But we both know that's not the issue here." His hands trembled against Sasuke's shoulders. He sucked in a breath, gathering up his strength. Sasuke's shoulder was smooth and bare beneath his rough palm. He slid his hand against it and down the well muscled arm.

"The problem is I know what I want. It's the same thing I've _always_ wanted."

His other hand shook as it slid up along the pale collar bone, nervous like he was just touching Sasuke for the first time.

"That thing you're too afraid to let me say." His fingers curled against the back of the slender neck.

Sasuke's dark eyes were guarded and distant. Naruto felt like he was walking on thin ice. He inched his way forward, holding his breath while he waited for the floor to cave under him. And when Sasuke remained silent, the slightest dip between his brows, Naruto pressed his mouth against Sasuke's parted lips. He kept them there, despite the frustrating lack of reciprocation. His fingers gripped the base of Sasuke's skull, fingertips skimming soft spikes of hair. He moved his mouth clumsily, trying to coax the other into the kiss, forceful even as he shoved his tongue against the motionless mouth, desperately searching for a response.

Even an angry response was better than nothing.

His arm slid to Sasuke's waist, pulling the other torso against his. He brought his mouth down to Sasuke's jaw line, nuzzling the skin.

"I won't let you run from me, teme," he squeezed the other body.

Sasuke's hand gripped the back of his hair, tugging so that Naruto's head jerked back painfully. Sasuke's dark gaze roamed his face, dipping down to his lips while his mouth parted with a rush of air. His gaze softened and then their teeth were knocking. Sasuke's grip was tight enough to rip out a few tender strands of hair.

Naruto's limbs shuddered. He pawed Sasuke's back, his fingers raking over the bare skin, scrabbling to hold him and yet touch everything.

Naruto's shirt was lifted and he raised his arms, allowing the garment to be pulled free with one swift movement. The kiss resumed as soon as the fabric was free of his head. Fingers undid the clasp of his jeans with well-practiced grace.

Sasuke tried to move away, to remove their clothes, but Naruto tightened his grip on the back of his lover's neck, keeping their mouths locked in place. Instead he hopped in a frenzied dance to remove the rest of his clothes. He tripped on the last leg, body bouncing onto the bed. Sasuke was there, hovering over him, the fabric of his jeans rough between his thighs.

Sasuke's weight settled over him. Their mouths met again, more gently this time and when Sasuke moved to pull away, Naruto dug his fingers into black hair. He held him until his mouth lingered long enough to convey what he was feeling.

He opened his eyes and met the pained look in Sasuke's that reflected a measure of understanding; a communication they could either live with or continue to ignore.

Naruto didn't wait for the answer. He shifted in Sasuke's embrace, wiggling to turn his body until his belly pressed flat against the mattress. His cheek rested against the pillow, his gaze settling on the frayed edge of the duvet. He brought his hand up and picked at it, trying to stop the slight unsteadiness of his limbs.

There was a pause in which he heard nothing but his own ruffled breath and the pulse beating against his ear.

Sasuke's fingers brushed his back, hesitant at first before a finger slid down his side. The pressure in those fingertips increased as they traveled down a deliberate path. Naruto sucked in a breath during the first moments of discomfort. Sasuke's mouth came down on his shoulder and Naruto forced himself to relax, to remind himself why this was important. He dug his face into the pillow and focused on the warmth of Sasuke's mouth trailing down his side. And when he heard the tear of the condom, he ignored the pain in his bruised knee and raised his hips.

"I love you," he breathed, tangling his fingers into the sheets. He forced a deep breath to calm himself, squeezing his eyes shut against the anticipation of pain.

In his waiting, it took a moment to realize that Sasuke had stopped. The pervading stillness suddenly terrified him. His heart began to race and the pillow at his cheek was somehow suffocating. And when Sasuke's hand covered his own he nearly choked with relief.

The pain was a relief.

Sasuke's body was warm as it enveloped his, his fingers gripping Naruto's tightly.

Naruto shoved his face deeper into the pillow. "I love you," he cried.

* * *

Sasuke propped his head up with one hand, staring at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. Naruto's breath was an even rhythm beside him, a soothing tone despite the conflict in his heart.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep and yet as soon as he did his mind kept racing, turning the same circle of logic until he reversed his decision again. He opened his eyes and observed his lover, his body sprawled out and tangled awkwardly in the sheets. He was like a child sometimes and this was equally frustrating and endearing in a way that simply hurt right now.

He knew this day had to come sometime. And now that it was here he wavered at the threshold with one foot bound by the very thing he had promised to avoid.

Sasuke shut his eyes and this time he imagined Itachi. He thought of his parents and the disappointment he had been to them before they died. And when he opened his eyes he looked at Naruto, and pictured the warm smile that had too long distracted him from his goals.

Sasuke shifted in the bed, turning onto his side to observe his best friend more carefully. Naruto wasn't the smartest person in the world. He wasn't even the best looking. But there was an energy, a passion that raged so fiercely that it was easy to get lost in it. And Sasuke had allowed it. He let himself get caught up in that storm.

Sasuke leaned until he felt Naruto's breath against his lips. His mouth hovered just out of reach while his fingers itched to touch that sun-kissed cheek.

Naruto's words still echoed in his heart and he grit his teeth.

"You fool," he whispered in reply.

* * *

Naruto blinked slowly. His blurred vision slowly cleared, the shadows turning into well-recognized objects. He yawned drowsily, limbs stretching out and immediately regretting it. Everything seemed to hurt.

He let out a slow breath, one hand feeling along the empty bed. He pushed himself up and noticed the empty room, the bathroom door open and uninhabited.

Naruto pushed his legs over the bed and climbed onto his feet a little unsteadily. His head was foggy with drowsiness and he barely noticed the broken glass of the picture frame in time to avoid stepping on it.

Naruto rubbed one eye with his fingers, blinking his eyes until he felt more awake and padded toward the kitchen to get the broom.

The bandage on his knuckles was coming undone. He would have to fix that too at some point, along with nursing his many bumps and bruises. His knee was indeed sore today and his jaw too where Gaara had punched him.

He reached the kitchen and found it equally silent and empty, save an odd buzzing noise coming from the couch. It took a moment for him to realize it was his phone. Naruto went to his bag and picked it up. He felt more alert when he noticed the string of missed calls and messages. Shikamaru's name flashed across the display screen.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Where the HELL have you BEEN?" Shikamaru yelled in his ear. "I've been calling you all morning!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, alarmed.

"You should know what's wrong!" Shikamaru replied. "Sasuke is what's wrong!" he said.

Naruto was seized with panic. His hand trembled as he looked around and realized Sasuke's shoes and keys were gone.

"What happened?" he asked, his imagination racing ahead, imagining a million different accidents that might have occurred between his apartment and campus. "Is he alright?"

Shikamaru was silent on the other side.

"Shit," he said muttering something under his breath. "Then he really didn't tell you. What an _asshole_," Shikamaru continued.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, panicked now. "Tell me!" he demanded, already rushing to his bedroom. He flipped on the light switch moving to the dresser to get some clothes. He crept carefully across the floor, eyes trained on the fragments of glass when he noticed it. The cardboard back of the frame was visible. The picture- the one of a young Sasuke on his brother's shoulders- was missing. Naruto frowned. It was Sasuke's treasure, his most precious keepsake.

He looked at the bed stand, but the backpack was missing. Sasuke never took keepsakes to class.

Naruto staggered, one hand clutching the edge of the drawer.

Shikamaru sighed heavily on the other end of the receiver. "Shit, I thought for sure he would tell you himself."

"He's gone," Naruto realized.

"It hit the press this morning. He did it. He actually did it." Shikamaru snorted in disbelief.

Naruto's fingers squeezed the phone. He thought of the way Sasuke entered the apartment last night, the package he cradled so carefully in his arms.

Had he already decided then? Had he given his answer? Had he stood by and let Naruto make a fool of himself for no reason? Naruto's eyes watered with absolute fury. He shook his head, tossing the phone so hard that it slammed against the opposite wall. It landed on the bed, Shikamaru's tinny voice calling for him, just audible over the gasps and chokes of his sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Naruto x Gaara Fanday~

* * *

Negotiated Infidelity 7.1

A New Leaf

* * *

Neji's hair whipped behind him, the long strands flying in the wind as his body wove left to right, left to right, feet trapping and moving the ball gracefully as he spun circles around Shino. The fullback held his ground, movements minimal as he anticipated Neji's turns. He managed to nick one edge of the ball, but Neji recovered, sending it in a quick pass up the field to Sai.

Naruto began running up the field alongside him. The other striker was sometimes unpredictable and Naruto had to keep an eye on him to gauge his mood. There was still a lack of rapport between them; they were getting better, but it would never be like it was with Sasuke.

"Don't lag Chouji, get in there," Asuma barked from the sidelines. The assistant coach's voice prompted the big guy to push forward, but Sai was ready for him and escaped him easily. Naruto prepared himself, legs pumping to push forward. He eyed the teammate in front of him grinning.

And then the ball sailed forward, not toward his side of the field, but straight for the goal. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, watching the arc of the large projectile hurling toward their grimacing goalie. Shikamaru rushed into a dive that fell painfully short. The ball sailed in cleanly.

"What the hell, Sai!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms angrily. "I was wide open; you could have passed it to me!"

Sai gave a short, apathetic shrug.

The next insult was cut off by the sound of Kakashi's whistle and Naruto shot a dirty look instead. He turned in time to see Shikamaru fish out the ball, an annoyed look plastered all over his face. Naruto gave him a sympathetic wave as he moved back to the starting line.

Despite the lack of attention to his instructions, Kakashi seemed surprisingly calm. He waited for them near the center line, eying Sai as he returned to position.

"Nice shot, Sai, but you missed the point of the exercise. Let's try that again and this time, don't forget to pass to your teammate. Remember, I want three passes before you shoot. Let's do it again," Kakashi said patiently. His eye creased in a smile, and he pat the forward's shoulder in a friendly enough manner. Sai's dark eyes observed the gesture, though his blank expression withheld any opinions on it. He gave a short nod and, ignoring Neji and Naruto, turned back toward the goal.

Naruto grumbled as he moved back into place. The ball was returned to Neji and he shot Sai an annoyed glare that went ignored as he pushed the ball forward with the top of his foot. They ran the exercise again and this time Sai didn't bother holding onto the ball at all. The ball sailed toward him and instead of trapping it, he used his foot to add to the spin and throw more momentum behind it. Naruto yelped and scrambled to grab the pass but he was too far behind and the ball sailed wide. His steps tottered to a halt as he watched the projectile escape him.

"Sai!" Naruto turned to yell at him. He strode up to the brunet and looked down his nose at him. "You did that on purpose!"

"Not my fault you're slow," Sai said in that irritatingly deadpan voice of his. His dark eyes were blank of any mockery, though the curve of his lips made Naruto want to punch him.

Neji pulled him back. "Ignore him," his teammate grit out, though Naruto had the impression that Neji wanted to punch Sai just as much as he did.

Kakashi approached slowly. One look from him made Naruto back down.

"Maybe that's enough of this exercise for today. I've kept you boys here late enough already. I'll call Gai and tell him to reign in the rest of the team."

Naruto grimaced, shooting dirty looks at the brunet. It was an easy drill. Most of them could do it in their sleep. He pulled Neji's arm away, pat his shoulder in thanks and began to leave the field.

"Don't wander away just yet," Kakashi called him back. "We need to have a team meeting."

Naruto's head sank with a great sigh. As acting captain he turned back around and put his fingers between his teeth to whistle. Everyone within the general vicinity began to leave their posts and move toward the center of the field.

His attention wandered to the perimeter of the field where Gai was leading everyone in laps up and down the stone bleachers. Kakashi whistled to him and made a motion with his hands. It was a time out signal, but Gai seemed to get the message. He paused abruptly and turned on the team, smiling broadly as he announced that conditioning was finished.

Naruto wasn't sure what set they were on, but a few of them looked pale, some were sagging at the knees and only Lee seemed disappointed when the news came that it was time to stop. They staggered forward like zombies, Kiba uttering a pained groan as he collapsed onto the grass.

"Huddle up," Kakashi instructed. The team slowly came together, shaping a sloppy semi-circle around Gai and their head coach.

Shikamaru wiggled in between Chouji and Shino. He looked curious, which meant he didn't know what was up for once despite his rather buddy-buddy camaraderie with the assistant coach. Naruto turned his attention to Kakashi, suddenly interested as well.

One dark brown eye glanced around the field, making sure everyone was there. When he was satisfied he raised his clipboard, flipping a few pages until he stopped.

He slipped a stack of papers free and handed them to Asuma who began passing them around. Naruto grabbed one before passing on the stack to Neji. He looked at the page curiously and found a list of items.

"This year we're going to summer training camp. I've secured a spot at one of the facilities in Nagano so make sure you're packed and ready to go as soon as the last final is over. We're not wasting any time this year."

"So then you're serious about entering us," Shikamaru intoned.

Kakashi paused and nodded slowly. "First round is September third. That gives us a solid month to prepare for the hard battles ahead. If we're lucky, we'll be paired against another university."

Naruto felt a flutter of excitement. _The Emperor's Cup_. It was almost here. And given their bracket, it was likely another top university would be placed in the first round. This was going to be his chance. It was where he would finally prove himself.

"Will the girls be joining us again this year?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't look happy, no doubt still cringing from Ino's incessant talking last year. Naruto didn't mind it in the least. It had given him time to play with Sakura and to spend time with her.

Kakashi shook his head. "The girls will be training elsewhere this year, but we are partnering up with another team."

A murmur rose among the crowd.

"We've played them before and it was a good match. I think we have a lot to learn from each other and so I've been coordinating with Suna's coach to work on a training schedule that will benefit both of our teams."

Naruto startled at the name. It had been months since they played that opening game. The tie still rankled with him, not because of the score but because of the associations he had with it.

A few people groaned and some complained outright. Asuma gave them all a warning look that made most of them quiet down.

"Suna's defense is top notch. Their assistant coach has agreed to train our players alongside his own. Gai and Asuma are in charge of conditioning. Offense, be prepared to welcome your rivals. We'll be practicing a lot together."

Naruto looked around and exchanged looks with his teammates. There was a shared sense of uneasiness given the type of violence that took place on the field that day. Naruto wasn't too sure their styles would be all too compatible.

"Is that the best idea?" Naruto asked, suddenly nervous at the thought of being reunited with Suna's players; particularly a feisty red-haired goalie.

"We aren't starting in the same bracket. Likely we won't meet them at all in this tournament. We have nothing to lose by partnering up."

"That wasn't what I meant," Naruto scratched his cheek. "Their tactics, not to mention their goalie..." Naruto paused, not sure how to finish that sentence.

Kakashi observed him carefully. He tilted his head and Naruto got the sense that he understood exactly what Naruto was getting at.

"Their goalie will be busy spending some one-on-one time with Shikamaru. Which reminds me, their lead forward requested some one-on-one with you. Seems you made a good impression last time," Kakashi smiled.

"Lead forward?" Naruto puzzled.

Kakashi checked his clip board. "Sabaku Kankuro. Tall brunet if I remember correctly. Looks more like an American football player than soccer player. Anyhow, stay here Naruto. We can discuss details while everyone else hits the showers."

Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Remember, packed and ready to go! And ace those finals!"

Naruto frowned as he recalled the tall striker who introduced himself at the end of that game. He had been Acting Captain; Naruto was sure of it. He snapped to attention when he noticed Kakashi beckoning him forward with a finger. The other players were encouraged off the field by Gai's challenge to race back to the showers. Few accepted, though the stragglers were content to slope away at Asuma-sensei's more leisurely pace. Naruto waved to Shikamaru before inching closer to his coach.

"I have a special task for you, Naruto. As captain, your teammates look to you for leadership. If you make an effort to get along with Suna, they will fall in place."

Naruto worried his lip. Kakashi-sensei never did ask where his extra bruises came from after that game. After the news, everyone had assumed the fight was with Sasuke. No one knew the real truth. Save Shikamaru of course, and Sakura.

"I've received contact information for Suna's captain. I'd like you to work with him, maybe discuss some possible ice breakers or activities for the two teams to build some camaraderie." Kakashi flipped through his pages and pulled one free from his clipboard. "I hope you don't mind that I forwarded your information along to Suna's coach in return."

Naruto nodded dumbly. He accepted the form and scanned a team roster, complete with full names and jersey numbers. Kakashi made a motion for him to flip it over and he did. There was an e-mail address written there, along with a phone number. Beneath it was the name Sabaku Gaara written hastily in Kakashi's scrawl.

"Gaara?" Naruto looked up. Kakashi nodded.

"I'm counting on you," he pat Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt his stomach sink. A sense of dread crept over him. He was fairly certain that he was the last person Gaara wanted to see. Naruto bit his lip and wondered just how much it would cost to bribe Shikamaru to take over for him. But knowing the prickly genius, he would only turn it back around on Naruto, even if they were going to work together a lot.

Naruto paused suddenly, his spirits lifting dramatically.

"I thought Kankuro was their captain," Naruto hazarded an inquiry.

Kakashi shook his head. "Kankuro is co-captain and helps out."

Naruto nodded as if he already knew this. He put on his best smile before continuing. "Well you know, we're both strikers and all, and from our time on the field together, I get the sense he's kind of a leader for them too. Wouldn't it make more sense if I worked with Kankuro instead?" Naruto grinned, hoping his coach would take the bait.

"Well I don't mind," Kakashi started, "but it's up to him really and you should discuss that with Gaara first. Now go hit the showers," Kakashi pushed him forward. "And good luck on your finals."

Naruto's shoulders sank. The momentum behind Kakashi's push sent him stumbling a little before he slowed down and began to drag his feet across the grass. If he was lucky, Kankuro would take over for Gaara without being asked to. If he was lucky, Gaara would distance himself the way he always did and let them do what they wanted.

Naruto glanced back down at the paper and sighed. But when was he ever lucky?

* * *

His brother's face hovered over his, smiling, encouraging, egging him on. Sweat trickled down the side of his brow, his arms wavering as he gathered up his breath and expelled it in one rush to push everything forward.

"Fourteen," his brother called.

Gaara's arms sank back down, the weight of the bar magnified by his tiredness. He felt his muscles burning from the efforts, but he ignored it, concentrating on the air filling his chest, slowly, despite a want to gasp for breath.

"One more," Kankuro encouraged.

Gaara grit his teeth and focused. He would ache tomorrow, but he would relish it. He pushed his arms out slowly, ignoring the pain in his arms and the tiredness of his limbs. He pushed until the bar hovered well above him and after his limbs shook and he thought he could no longer bear it, Kankuro's hands were removing the weight, releasing him from his burden.

"You've gotten stronger," Kankuro commented. He whistled as he curled the bar toward his chest before settling it over its resting spot.

Gaara's chest heaved, his breathing heavy and his heart racing from the exercise. He sat up, mopping his brow with the towel hanging at his side.

"In some respects," Gaara replied.

He wiped at his neck and slid forward, slipping his legs off the bench. He was aware of the fact that his brother was the only one who offered to spot for him, or that the other members of the team, despite being more relaxed on the field, still kept their distance in other areas.

He glanced up at two teammates walking alongside each other. They headed for the free weights on the other side, their attention wholly absorbed in something one of them was saying.

"Give them time," Kankuro said. "They're still getting used to this. Once we get to summer camp, you'll have your chances."

Gaara lowered his gaze. He nodded in agreement, though his thoughts strayed from Kankuro's meaning. He reached for his forehead, touching the skin absently.

Kankuro was silent beside him. He moved around to stand by Gaara, holding out a water bottle in offering.

"You're worried about something," Kankuro said.

Gaara flashed a surprised look. He was still unaccustomed to his brother being so forthright. He accepted the water bottle and shook his head a little.

"Not worried, exactly," he replied. "This new partnership. The decision wasn't selfless and I wonder if it was wise." He took a long draught from the bottle and lowered it again. He held the cool water in his mouth, swallowing it down slowly.

Kankuro squeezed onto the bench beside him. Given his large frame he was limited to sitting awkwardly on the corner.

"Because of what happened last time?" He placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, a gesture that wouldn't have taken place just a few months before. "Uchiha isn't on their team anymore and Uzumaki doesn't strike me as the type to hold grudges. He seemed like a pretty decent guy."

Angry blue eyes flashed in his memory, a look that was so desperate and determined it had rattled him. They had all heard the news the next day and instead of feeling bitter or angry over the lost opportunity, he felt a deep-seeded guilt over his last words to the Konoha player.

"I realize there's a lot more to this story," Kankuro prompted, "but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The hand slipped free of his shoulder. The warmth of Kankuro's fingers lingered there and Gaara was reminded that another hand had been extended to him. One he had refused. He wondered if in the coming month, he could perhaps earn the privilege to accept it.

"Everyone points to my failure," Gaara stated. "They see my blunder in Tokyo and the resulting loss of the spotlight as a lesson in humility. They explain my reform by relying on these convenient factors."

Kankuro snorted. "Shows how well they know you," he teased.

Gaara's lips curved into a brief smile. "The truth is, I fought with Uzumaki after the game. He was so angry and it wasn't at his team. He was furious because he thought he let them down."

"He did sit out a good chunk of the game," Kankuro commented.

Gaara shook his head. "But when he did play, he made it count. He reminded me that it was teamwork that helped them score against me. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but he was right. It was a blunder that could have been prevented. It was easy to blame Uchiha. But Uzumaki made me face the fact that the fault was mine."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Kankuro cajoled. "We wouldn't have come this far were it not for you."

Gaara smiled again. "No, but I've been a spoiled child until now. You know it and I do. That sort of behavior can't help team morale and so I've decided to stop hiding my head in the sand and to start seeing things for what they are. For a long time you've played referee between me and the rest of the team. I want you to be able to stop covering for me, to let me be team captain in more than just name."

Kankuro grimaced sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I made this decision for the team because I think we can learn from Konoha. But moreover, I owe Uzumaki a debt. It's a chance for me to repay him and maybe earn the friendship he once offered."

Kankuro clapped his brother on the back. "Don't be too harsh on yourself. If anything, he's totally forgotten it by now. Come on, let's go hit up the student union for some food."

Kankuro lumbered onto his feet, wading between large machinery to exit the athletic center. Gaara lingered for a moment, watching his brother swagger through the room. He smiled easily at the other teammates and shouted playful insults or quips at the other athletes. He wanted to believe in his brother's optimism regarding Uzumaki, but there was an uneasiness regarding the subject and not one he was sure he could ever fully disclose.

* * *

Naruto's eyes began to glaze over. One kanji began to bleed into another and another and by the time he figured out the word, he had forgotten the subject of the sentence entirely. Naruto shook his head and used his finger to trace the sentence from the beginning again. He tried to concentrate on making out the words, on focusing on the image it created, but it was complicated and boring and he didn't want to read old stories written by boring old people anyway. Naruto groaned and leaned back in his chair. He tipped his head back and stared up at his ceiling.

If Sasuke were here, he would have tossed a wad of paper, or a rubber eraser by now. He would have poked his forehead with the blunt edge of his pencil and said to stop being lazy. He would have insulted him with a name or made a crack at Naruto's intelligence that would rekindle his determination to study.

Naruto shut his eyes against the memories. He felt a stab through his chest that threatened to bring it all back again; a crack in the wall he had built between now and the mess he had been.

Naruto sat up again and itched to pull out the newspaper clippings again, if only to remind himself. He pushed himself away from his desk and stood up, walking across the small room to the wooden book shelf against the wall. He paused when the papers he expected to find at the base of the shelf were missing. He rummaged through everything on his shelves, removed each item and replaced it sloppily. He investigated the floor and even the small pile of laundry sitting in the corner.

Naruto huffed in annoyance. He had a creeping suspicion that Sai had entered his room again without permission. Naruto jumped to his feet and stomped his way over to the next room.

"Sai?" he called. He knocked briefly on the open door and stepped into a room plastered in drawings, paintings, and small things scribbled in places they shouldn't. Sai was posed in front of a canvas, chewing the edge of his brush. His black pants were hanging loosely from his narrow hips. His "painting pants" as he called them. A black t-shirt was tied up at mid-waist, exposing his pale belly. Naruto paused for a moment, still unused to his roommate's style.

"Sai," he said again, receiving an apathetic look. "Did you see the stack of newspaper near my bookshelf?" he asked warily.

He nodded to the spread of newspapers spread across the bedroom floor.

"You weren't using them," Sai said matter-of-factly. He turned back to his painting, his feet shifting as another drop of black ink fell. Naruto watch it splatter, spreading, bleeding into the black text on the white surface. Naruto paused when he recognized the article. His eyes traced the text to Sai's foot, to where half of Sasuke's face poked out from beneath Sai's heel.

"What the hell, Sai!" Naruto yelled at him. He shoved the painter, trying to tug up the newspaper from beneath his feet. He pulled too roughly and the thin paper tore, winding a jagged edge straight through the image he was hoping to save.

"Who said you could take stuff from my room!" He started to gather the pages from where he could, some wrinkled and splattered with water and paint, others crumpled under Sai's weight. "Those were mine!" he shouted angrily. "I was... I was saving them," he said, holding up the torn page announcing Sasuke's recruitment. His ex-teammate stood expressionless before a crowd, his pale skin and dark hair even more dramatic in the black and white photo. A man's hand rested possessively on his shoulder.

Naruto lowered the newspaper and scowled at Sai angrily.

"Why?" Sai glanced at the page in his hand. "He's not coming back."

Sai's comment stopped him like a slap in the face. His fist closed around the wad of ruined newspaper and he threw it, smacking Sai on the back of his head. He could feel the heat creeping into his face, his other hand fisted in barely contained fury.

"Shut up," Naruto growled warningly. Sai glanced at the harmless paper wad and lifted an eyebrow in that infuriating way of his. "Just, shut up! Don't talk about him that way!"

He shrugged as if he didn't know what Naruto was upset about and to point out the very obvious fact that he had indeed said nothing. Still, his expression softened and there was a heaviness in the draw of his mouth that made Naruto uncomfortable. He wanted to punch Sai for whatever it was he was thinking about Sasuke, or about himself. He didn't know what that expression meant, but he knew he didn't like it.

"You didn't know him like I did," Naruto explained. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he heard how feeble he sounded. Trying to explain to Sai was doing nothing but upsetting him more. He was making a fool out of himself and Sai's lack of reaction was only making him angrier. Naruto shook his head and kicked at the newspaper childishly. "Just, don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?" he said, turning around before he did any more damage. He huffed his way back to his room and slammed the door for good measure.

For a moment he wanted to grab the doorknob and open it again if only to slam the door repeatedly. He wanted to rage and to yell and to destroy the things around him, because it was finals and he had the Emperor's Cup to prepare for and he had to do it while facing the one person who thought he was scum - and all without Sasuke.

As much as he told everyone else he was okay, he missed the bastard. He missed their arguments, their teasing, the times they got excited together or fucked between the sheets. He missed the reluctant laughter, the sharp look in black eyes when he decided Naruto needed to be chastised and most of all, he missed having his friend.

Naruto leaned his head against the back of the door. He shut his eyes and forced himself to take a deep, slow breath.

But Sai was right of course. Sasuke wasn't coming back. As much as he had held out hope, he knew it was too late for that now. Contracts were signed, deals were made. Sasuke would never be a Konohan again. And this is what Sasuke _wanted_. It's all that he had worked for.

Naruto just never thought it meant that he would get left out in the cold.

It was simply embarrassing really; all those weeks he spent leaving voice mails or tracking down people that might know where he was. How desperate he must seem, chasing after Sasuke the way he did.

And for months he had told himself it was just a matter of time. It was just a matter of getting settled in and used to things. Naruto sucked air between his teeth. He shook his head and smacked his cheeks lightly to shake himself out of it. For months he told himself that this wasn't about him.

Naruto sank into his seat and cracked open his book again, trying to push away the distractions crowding in on him. He needed to study. He needed to ace his finals before heading out for summer camp. Sasuke wasn't here. He wasn't here to help him study and he wasn't here to distract him either.

Naruto squinted at the characters in front of him. He bit the end of his mechanical pencil, trying to force his concentration. His thoughts were still swirling with anger, toward Sai, toward the many teammates that had trash-talked Sasuke since it happened and toward Sasuke himself.

He felt the past few months coming back to him, emotions crashing over him as he screwed his eyes shut.

He was supposed to be better, he reminded himself.

A knock startled him out of his pity party. He wiped at his eyes hastily, sniffing and clearing his throat. He sank into his chair, hunching over like someone who had been sitting for awhile.

"Yeah?" he said as casually as possible.

Sai opened the door, pausing at the doorway while Naruto avoided looking at him. He leaned his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on his desk like he was focusing on his text book.

A wad of paper smacked the top of his head. Naruto bat away at him angrily only to face a small collection of periodicals being offered to him.

"To replace the ones I took," he said.

Naruto looked up, uncertain. Sai didn't look sorry, but he didn't look like he was trying to piss off anyone either. Naruto figured this was as much of an apology as he would get. He shook his head, reaching for them.

"They're newer anyways. They'll have the more recent articles," Sai added. He paused then, looking at Naruto expectantly, waiting for a reaction.

Naruto tried to wave him away. "Just don't take stuff without asking, okay?" he said in his most stern voice. He looked at the papers in front of him. It was the sports section, all of them. He flipped through them, not noticing Sasuke's image anywhere. It figured Sai would miss the point entirely.

He flipped to the last page and then he paused again. Two young men, and a woman posed together. The shortest one had spiky hair in graytone, his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto bit back his earlier comment and lowered the papers to his desk.

"Thanks," he said.

"Whatever," Sai shrugged. "For what it's worth, I don't consider Sasuke a real comrade. I know you two were close, but if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't have done that. Not to the team, or to you."

Sai didn't wait for a response. He slipped out of the room, bare feet crunching along drop cloths and newspapers in the other room.

Naruto stared out the open doorway after him. He sat there quietly for a few minutes, reminding himself that he wasn't the only one affected. Their chances for the Emperor's Cup had looked so promising at the beginning of the year. Naruto remembered all those conversations he had with Sasuke over the victories they would share. He remembered how competitive they had gotten over their match with Suna.

Naruto huffed derisively. Pitted against each other now, would they even stand a chance? Naruto flipped to the last periodical. Kankuro's arm was draped around Gaara's shoulder. The girl he saw at the bar was beside them, seemingly aloof, but with a proud smile.

_Brothers Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku play for Suna University's soccer team. Their sister Temari plays for the women's team._

Sister, Naruto thought, smiling in spite of himself. It would explain why she was at the bar that night and disappeared along with Suna's team. He thought of the sad expression on Gaara's face when he spoke of his siblings. He thought of the girl, alarm on her pretty face as she watched the fight in the bar unfold.

_See?_ he thought. _I told you._

Naruto began reading the article. His conflicted feelings toward Gaara aside, Suna was a good team and he had kept up with their stats. They played a good season, better than Konoha even though he never actually watched a game.

**At what age did you begin to play soccer?**

_Kankuro:_ I think we all started at four years old. Our dad and our uncle Yashamaru would train us when they had free time. They would stick me and Temari against them and she was smart enough to hang back and play defense. Me? I'd run right into them and fall down all the time. Gaara was so little, Temari kept him behind her as goalie.

**So it was a family activity.**

_Temari_: At first. It became more difficult as we got older.

_Kankuro_: I think it started out as fun, but as we got older, our training became more serious. And when Gaara showed aptitude as a goalie, I think our dad was excited to see one of us take after him. But it was also really tough. (laughter) Every day, after school, our uncle Yashamaru ran us ragged.

**Were you ever tempted to try other sports?**

_Temari:_ (laughs) I would have switched to Judo if I thought my father wouldn't disown me. But at least I was never expected to study flower arrangement or baking.

_Kankuro_: I dunno, I think baking lessons would have helped! (general laughter) But no, not really. I think soccer is my favorite sport. How about you, Gaara?

_Gaara_: No.

Naruto laughed in spite of himself. He could imagine the unhappy look on Gaara's face as he said it. He skimmed the article, taking a brief survey of the questions. Favorite teams, favorite players, people they looked up to and the usual fare. The questions were consistently answered by Kankuro with a few comments from Temari here and there. The article ended and Naruto flipped a few pages over, finding the column where the interview continued.

**I think soccer fans and the sports world at large was shocked with the news of your father's accident. How difficult was it for you to lose your father and in such a public way?**

Naruto paused and read the question again. He doubled checked the column and the article number to make sure he hadn't checked the wrong page, but a quick glance at the answer proved he was reading the right one.

Naruto tried to recall who Gaara's father was and drew a blank. Naruto held up the article.

_Temari_: I was in high school at the time. There were some classmates who knew who he was and while some expressed sympathy, some made some inappropriate comments. I think we all got into our fair share of fights that week. And of course the teachers were constantly asking me if I was fine. That was difficult, but mostly it was the lack of privacy. Many people meant well, but I think after a certain point, we simply wanted to get on with our lives.

_Kankuro_: I think I broke some reporter's camera. But he never reported it because he didn't want to admit a 14 year old kid could take him. (laughs)

**How much of an impact did it have on your daily life or on your desire to keep playing?**

_Temari_: To be honest, we were old enough to take care of ourselves. Our father was a busy man and we were used to other people looking after us. We had our own coaches and teams by that time, so we were playing for our own reasons. If our father had free time, he trained Gaara, since he was a goalie.

_Kankuro_: I think if anything, soccer was an escape from all of it. People couldn't badger you if you were busy on the field. And there was no time to concentrate on anything but the game.

**Gaara? It sounds like he worked with you the most.**

_Gaara: _No comment.

**Do you think your father would be proud of how far you three have progressed?**

Gaara: (chuckles) We could be professionals and he would still find something to criticize. Our father was very demanding. He didn't ask for excellence, he expected it.

**Speaking of going professional, many were shocked when you turned down the offer to join the Oto Snakes alongside Uchiha Sasuke. Care to comment on your decision?**

_Gaara_: . . . The offer arrived at a time when I was not ready. My father taught me technical skills, but not teamwork and I think I have a lot to learn in that capacity.

Naruto's chest fluttered as he read that last statement. It felt a lot like pride though he warned himself that that was silly. That night couldn't have had that sort of effect on him.

Naruto looked back at the photo on the first page. He tried not to read too deeply into Gaara's expression or the fact that the three of them actually looked like they got along. Whatever had caused it, Naruto was happy for him. His differences with the goalie aside, he couldn't begrudge Gaara this bit of happiness.

Naruto covered his face. When Shikamaru told him Gaara turned down his offer, he had stated it was due to unfavorable conditions. Naruto interpreted this as he didn't like the signing bonus, or how long the trail period was. He refused to admit that maybe it was because Sasuke would be on the same team. Not once did it occur to Naruto that it was due to a sense of loyalty to his team.

Naruto's smile faltered. The irony was too great.

For all his rants, for all his adamant insistence on teamwork, it was Gaara that turned around and provided an example and it was Sasuke that ran away from them.

He could have cried because it made Sasuke's actions seem that much worse. But it wasn't anger he was feeling, it was shame; and his face warmed up the mere idea of having to face Gaara again.

Naruto dropped the article and rubbed his face with his hands. His fingers parted and he peeked out at the goalie placed front and center and realized the fluttery feeling in his stomach wasn't going away.

Naruto flipped the article upside down and tried to shove it out of his thoughts. He pulled his textbook toward his chest and fortified himself with a deep breath.

"Come on, Uzumaki," he told himself. "Get your shit together." Resisting the urge to take one last look at Gaara's picture, Naruto pulled on his headphones and went back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I honestly didn't intend to neglect this fic for so long. Life has become increasingly busy and this was shuffled under the pile. I do intend to keep this up, though updates will be sporadic at best. Also, I warn you that this hasn't been edited. I was trying to finish it by the 14th! Happy Belated Valentine's Day!

* * *

Negotiated Infidelity

Chapter 08

* * *

Naruto shielded his eyes as he stepped off the bus. His foot landed harshly on gravel, the stones sharp enough to dig into the thin soles of his walking shoes. He squinted, his eyes watering with the sting of adjusting from the dimly lit bus to the bright outdoors.

"I need a hand," Kakashi yelled and Naruto swiveled his head sideways. Two duffle bags sat on the ground while Kakashi's form was bent, disappearing into the storage compartment on the side of the bus. He slid a green duffle bag forward, tossing it unceremoniously to the ground.

Naruto watched as his bag kicked up a cloud of dust and grimaced. Nothing would break, but his snacks would likely be smashed, or worse- his cup ramen might be crushed. Naruto lumbered forward, swinging his arms in a determined stride to reach his bag. He grabbed the strap and hefted it over his shoulder, checking for the zipper. He felt through the fabric for the cup ramen he had wedged between his towel and his pajamas, his fingers outlining the smooth curve of a styrofoam cup. His shoulders sank and he exhaled a small sigh into the still air.

"A little help?" Kakashi said over his shoulder. Naruto looked down at the bags strewn around him. He grabbed one and pulled it further away, setting it down before grabbing another to set the brown bag right next to the first one. As Kakashi tossed them out, he set the bags out in a neat line. His teammates arrived and grabbed their bags and everything moved in some semblance of order. As soon as the last bag was gone, Kakashi made a double sweep with his eyes and nodded to himself. He pulled the cover down and slammed the trunk shut.

"Alright, huddle up boys," Asuma barked. He held a clip board in his hand, his pen tucked behind his ear like an old man. Kakashi jumped onto the bus for what Naruto assumed was the final sweep. He readjusted the handle of his bag, grimacing as he felt the first beads of sweat sliding down his back. His thin undershirt clung to his skin and he shifted his bag again until he felt comfortable again.

"When I call your name, I will give you a number. This is your room assignment so listen up carefully."

Naruto glanced back at the bus. He watched his coach through the windows, the spiky gray hair swiveling from side to side, likely checking each seat for forgotten items. Asuma's voice barked out names and Naruto half listened. He turned his head, observing the trees off in the distance and noticed a square, gray building at the end of the driveway. There were no signs, no adornments, and only a few large windows in front that indicated the building was in some way modern. Kakashi began speaking in a low polite voice. Unaccustomed to hearing the often brusque coach speak in such tones, Naruto turned back to the bus where his coach was bowing to the bus driver.

"That's right," Kakashi said. "I will call you if anything changes." The bus driver smiled and nodded his head. Kakashi stepped off the bus and bowed again. The bus door shut and the engine revved up.

"Uzumaki," Asuma barked out. Naruto snapped to attention and caught Asuma's dark eyes looking straight at him. "Room one," he said. Naruto nodded. Asuma glanced down at his list again, his finger shifting down the clipboard.

Lee received his room assignment with a whoop of excitement. He looked to Neji with bright, cheerful eyes and help up his palm for a high five. Neji lifted a finely arched brow in his direction and crossed his arms over his chest. Undeterred, Lee forcibly pried Neji's hand apart and slapped his palm against the brooding Hyuuga.

"Nara! Room one," Asuma said gruffly. Naruto looked across the crowd and smiled in his co-captain's direction. Shikamaru responded with a non-committal shrug.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Naruto glanced up to see his coach looking straight at him. The hand nudged him a little, guiding him away from the crowd.

"Naruto, I need you to do me a favor." The gravel crunched under his feet, each sharp rock jabbing the bottom of his foot. They paused in front of the soccer equipment. Bags of soccer balls, bright orange cones and various supplies were heaped up in neat piles. "I need to visit the visitor's center over there," he glanced over his shoulder at the plain building Naruto observed shortly before. "The dorms are further back and Asuma will guide you as soon as he's done with room assignments. It should take some time with the group and the equipment, but I will catch up. If you get there first, have them wait for me."

Naruto nodded.

"Also, if Suna beat us here, there's a chance your room will already be unlocked. You and Nara will be rooming with some of their teammates." Naruto's mouth opened wordlessly. "I thought it would be best if you two teams could spend some time together and work on building up some camaraderie."

The duffle bag was sliding down his shoulder again and he shifted it. His lips tugged downward as his feet scuffled along the gravel. The sun was straight over them, beating down on his head. A drop of sweat tickled its way down his temple. He wiped at it hurriedly.

Naruto swallowed heavily. "Sure," one side of his mouth twitched upward. "Great idea." The smile slipped before it fully developed. He bent forward, catching his duffle bag before it fell off his shoulder completely and grabbed the first bag of soccer balls. He hefted it up with one arm and tried to sling it over his shoulder. The soccer balls slid around and shifted. Two stumbled in the opposite direction of his momentum. He struggled with his grip for a minute, before getting the weight where he wanted it.

He looked down at all the equipment still at his feet and turned at the waist to face his teammates. "Hey Lee," he nodded in the opposite direction. "Bet I can carry more equipment than you can!"

Two fuzzy brows lifted, two unblinking black eyes rounded with anticipation.

"Challange accepted!" a slender arm lifted, fist pumping into the air. The mid-fielder sprinted forward and quickly began heaping bags over his shoulder. "Neji! Hey Neji! Balance those cones on my head!"

Neji, shooting Naruto a dirty look while shaking his head, bent forward and picked up the large orange cones. "It's okay Lee, I'll carry these ones."

"But Neji, I've been challenged!"

"Forget it, Lee. You're already carrying more than Naruto."

Naruto laughed. He picked up another dark bag and grimaced a little at the weight. He hefted it over the same shoulder as his duffel bag and wiggled his shoulders.

"Alright, let's head out."

The team lumbered forward, kicking up small clouds of dust. The road was made of dirt, less rocky than the gravel driveway though the occasional rock still dug into Naruto's shoe. The dirt road eased into thin grass that thickened on both sides. Naruto's attention wandered to the cluster of trees separating the road from the guest house. They weren't thick enough to obscure the road, though the dark patches seemed a welcome refuge from the hot sun.

Naruto glanced up and squinted into the sky. Not a single cloud stirred. They sat in the pale blue sky, stagnant with the lack of a breeze. His shirt clung to him uncomfortably. His fingers twitched, his palm sweating around the net clasped tightly in his hand.

Lee prattled on excitedly beside him, pointing out a tree with a branch that grew out perpendicular to the trunk.

"I bet you I could do a hundred chin ups on that branch in under five minutes."

Naruto snorted. "Maybe after we carry up this equipment. I'm sure the stop watch is in here somewhere." Naruto nearly leaped when he felt a foot come down on his heel. The edge of his shoe slipped free and he hobbled before he lost his shoe entirely. Glancing behind him, Neji's slender brow sloped downward, his mouth pressed into a straight line.

"What?" Naruto grinned. "You want to be the one to time him?"

"Are you _trying_ to be obnoxious?" Neji replied.

Naruto grinned. He faced forward again and the grin dropped. His eyes scanned the road up ahead, searching for the dorms. The trees began thinning, but it was a dirt field he saw instead. Chalk lines branched out in familiar patterns. An old net was set up at one end. The field was empty as far as he could tell, but there was one lone orange cone placed in the middle of the field. Naruto inhaled swiftly as his pulse seemed to leap against his throat. He scanned the other side of the field, but no one was outside.

"Keep marching boys, almost there!" Asuma barked out gruffly. His yell was punctuated by an immediate coughing fit. Shikamaru clapped him on the back.

Buildings lined the field and Naruto felt his spirits sink at the sight of them. He wondered if these were the dorms, but Asuma continued to march beyond them. The words "Storage Room" were printed on one door. Naruto missed the sign for the other building. He looked around, noting the layout. There was noise coming from somewhere and when he turned he noticed the windows open on a building ahead of them. People were visible just beyond the screens. When he was close enough he noticed the sign. "Dining Area."

He searched the snatches of faces visible beyond the windowsill, his attention flickering from one face to another. He paused when he noticed a shock of spiky red hair and his insides lurched with the realization.

The figures inside had noticed them and there was a buzz suddenly directed their way. The boy with the red hair began turning toward the window and Naruto quickly looked in the opposite direction. "Hey Lee," Naruto called without turning. "There's a recreation room right there." The windows were open, but no one was inside. "We should check it out later."

He felt the eyes watching him from the window and kept his head turned until they were well beyond reach. He redirected his gaze to his tennis shoes, still feeling the burn of those eyes on the back of his head. His phone felt heavy in his pocket.

He noted the smudges of black on his clean shoes, a thin layer of dirt coating the surface and told himself to wipe it down later.

"I think those are the dorms up ahead!" Lee exclaimed. Naruto glanced upward. He shrugged one shoulder to ease the ache of his burden and noted the neat rows of buildings up ahead. Numbers were listed on wooden placards at the corners.

"I'll race you the rest of the way!" Lee challenged, breaking out into an even trot before Naruto could even reply.

Naruto sighed and walked briskly, the equipment bags swinging with the momentum and crashing against his lower back.

"I hope this place has showers," Naruto muttered to Neji. His fellow striker shrugged his shoulders.

"A communal bath, at the very least." Naruto looked beyond Neji to the dining area.

The team began slowing down. Naruto just managed to sidestep Chouji in time, careful not to bump into his best defender with the bags heaped on his back. Asuma paused to the side, his neck stretched out to see over the crowd, back in the direction from which they came.

"Alright boys, listen up. These are the camp rules. One. Keep your room clean. You leave trash in there, and every creepy crawly in these woods is going to come in after it. You hear me, Chouji?" Asuma glanced up. The defender crossed his arms over his wide chest and grimaced. "I'm not fighting wild life over your potato chips."

"Fine," Chouji grumbled.

"Two. Lights out at 10, and I mean this literally. These outdoor lights are on a timer. If you need to be out of your room, you clear it with the coaches first. Three, do not venture into any area that is off limits. Respect locked doors and road blocks. Four. Do not feed the wildlife, whether it's intentional or not." Asuma glanced up and shot a warning look at all of them. "Five, in the unlikely event you find a girl and manage to lure her back to the room, you keep your door open." Asuma paused and chuckled to himself.

He shook his head and scanned his list for a moment.

"Six, do your laundry in the laundry room. They have coin machines and an area to hang dry your stuff. I don't want any wise-alecs trying to scrub down their sweaty socks in the lake. Seven, separate your trash. We collect it each Tuesday. Eight, no fighting, nine, no liquor allowed and ten, if you break any of these rules and I catch you, I'm handing you to Gai for punishment."

Naruto winced.

"Any questions?"

Kiba raised his hand. "What happens if Lee breaks a rule, huh?"

Lee glanced from Kiba to Asuma, perplexed.

Asuma smoothed over his beard with his finger and thumb. His mouth quirked upward and he snorted. "Lee, you break a rule and I chain you down to a chair for a day. No training for you."

Lee's mouth dropped as the rest of the team erupted into laughter.

"But seriously guys, we are guests here, so please act respectfully. If you need anything, you address us. If you need directions or want to borrow equipment, one of us will be in the first room of each dorm."

Shikamaru raised his hand. Asuma nodded in his direction and a devious look sidled onto Shikamaru's face. "Is smoking allowed?" he asked. Asuma grimaced.

"In designated areas only. They will be marked by signs."

Shikamaru grinned.

"Not that anyone should be smoking," a familiar voice pitched in.

Naruto practically leaped out of his skin. Kakashi was standing directly behind him, his eyes crinkled in a smile at all of them. "Consider the last rule to be, don't lose your keys." He held up a manila envelope and shook it. "You won't be receiving a replacement." Kakashi casually strolled to the front of the group and handed the packet to Asuma. "Naruto, Lee, bring that equipment this way."

Lee practically leaped forward, keeping three steps ahead of their slow-moving coach. Naruto moved at a more leisurely pace, his attention wandering to the rectangular buildings. The numbers 1-8 were listed on the side of the building. Naruto recalled his room number and looked at the place where he would be living for the next couple of weeks. It was brown, non-descript, with the same square windows as the dining room. It was likely boiling inside, with no air or heat to speak of. But they walked beyond this dorm to the building next door. The numbers 9-16 stood out in clean, white numbers. Kakashi reached for the screen door and pulled it open. He fished for a key and unlocked the door behind that.

"After you," he said politely, allowing Lee and Naruto to step in before him. Neji brought up the rear, pausing just inside the hallway. Kakashi paused two doors down. He fished for another key in his pocket and opened the door.

"We have a spare room so we will use this for storage. Put the cones down by the door."

Naruto set the bags down in the back of the room. He glanced around and noticed the very basic furnishings. Two bunk beds were pushed against the walls on opposite sides. There were tall wardrobes on each side of the door and a few trash cans, but that was it. He would be living out of his duffel bag for the most part.

"Thanks boys," Kakashi's hand clapped his shoulder. Naruto felt himself pushed forward with Kakashi's not so subtle nudge. "Asuma will have your keys. All of you should be in the next dorm over."

As soon as they exited, the door closed behind them. Whatever Kakashi had in mind involved staying in the storage room a bit longer.

"Hey Neji," Lee exclaimed. "Let's race to see who gets the top bunk!" His skinny legs began pumping forward and his feet clapped along the wooden floor. Neji looked ready to murder someone, but he shuffled forward and gradually picked up his knees. Naruto didn't feel compelled to run. He pulled his shirt away from his sticky body, moving in the direction of his vanished teammates when he noticed a sign posted by the door of the first room. He missed it somehow upon entering, but it was the name that caught his attention.

"Sabaku siblings, Baki" it said. Naruto looked to the closed door and he felt his chest sink with quick burst of relief. And yet at the same time, there was a bitterness in it like the faintest hint of disappointment.

He brushed it off, and pushed the screen door open. Most of his teammates had dispersed, but a few lingered. Shikamaru was gone, so Naruto walked beyond his coach and went directly to the next dorm over. Inside was cooler, but not by much. The shade eased the burn of the direct sunlight, but the slight humidity made the air feel thicker, stuffier, and too still for his comfort.

As he suspected, the door with the number one written on it was wide open, held that way with a rolled up magazine stuffed under the bottom as a wedge.

Shikamaru's pony tail stuck out from the top bunk. He lounged with his leg propped up on one bent knee and his head resting on the back of his palms. He stared up at the plain, wooden ceiling, thoughts fixed on that blank canvas as though they were clouds.

"That's not fair, you know," Naruto griped. He slid his bag off his shoulder and lowered it to the floor.

"The other one is still empty." Shikamaru replied without moving. Naruto huffed and dragged his bag over to the other bunk. He threw his bag on the top when he glanced down and noticed the bag on the bed below his.

"Who else is here?" he asked, but then he paused. There was a tag, with a letter scrawled.

"Suna," Shikamaru responded. "We're in the captains room, apparently."

Naruto pulled the tag forward and let it go just as quickly. The name Sabaku was scrawled in messy letters, followed by an address he was unfamiliar with.

"But they're in the other dorm," he said to himself.

"Maybe they switched rooms," Shikamaru replied. "Is this going to be a problem for you? With the no fighting rule and all."

"You're lucky you're safe up there or I'd be tempted to break that rule now," Naruto responded. He climbed up the bars on the end and crawled onto the thin mattress. There was a crisp, white sheet folded back neatly. He pressed his cheek against it and smelled sunshine and the faint sweetness of laundry detergent. He sucked in a deep breath, his chest fluttering. He peeked over the edge of the mattress, between the safety bars and saw the tag still there. Naruto rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm. The frame of the bunk bed was still tottering slightly from his shifting weight.

"Did you know about this?" he asked the ceiling. His shirt was clinging to his back again and he fidgeted, the frame of the bed groaning under his weight.

"Officially? No. But someone may have recommended it to Asuma during a shogi match last week."

Naruto sat up swiftly and tossed his pillow across the room. It missed Shikamaru entirely, bouncing off the saftey rail. Naruto watched helplessly as his pillow landed on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" he said. The frame wobbled under him as he hurried to climb down.

"Did you call him once in that whole time you had off between now and when finals ended? Did you send an email like I advised you to?"

Naruto paused in the middle of the room looking down at his pocket and feeling the weight of his phone. One hand ghosted over the rectangular outline beneath the khaki.

_Hi Gaara! How is your summer break!_

_So, how's it going? I hear we'll be working together soon. _

_I saw you in the newspaper the other day... _

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, curling his fingers into a ball. He opened his eyes again and strode forward, snatching up his pillow with a huff.

"It's not like he couldn't have sent me an email first! And I was busy training," he said, tossing the pillow back onto his bed. "I passed out on the field last night and nearly missed the bus this morning!"

Shikamaru snorted.

"Besides," Naruto glanced down at the bag again. "You know I'm no good at this stuff. I can't strategize and make plans and figure out what's going to make people build up teamwork. I work better when I'm thrown into a situation and know what I'm dealing with first. You're better at planning..."

"You can't avoid him forever," Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Naruto opened his mouth, a protest hot on his tongue when his head whipped toward the door. There were voices, plural, raising up a din from outside. Naruto's chest rose. He held his breath before letting it out slowly. The screen door creaked open and footsteps landed heavily on the wooden hall floor.

"Speak of the devil," Shikamaru stated. Naruto's hand reached out for the bar of the bunk bed. He squeezed it tightly, knuckles white before his shoulders eased and he let go.

A rap sounded at the door. A tall brunet popped his head in, brown eyes glancing around the room. "We saw you guys making the death trek to the dorms. I figured you would still be here."

Kankuro stepped inside, looking cool despite his loose black pants and long-sleeved black shirt. He hooked his thumbs in his pockets, and leaned against the doorway. The space seemed to shrink around him. But Naruto's attention was drawn past the wide shoulder obscuring the marching figures behind him, fixated on the pale sliver of Gaara's face.

"Welcome to the captain's quarters."

Naruto barely registered Kankuro's smile in time to respond. He split out in a grin that felt too wide, too tight across his face and crossed the room with one hand extended. The striker stepped forward and clasped his hand firmly. Naruto kept Gaara in his peripheral vision, trying and failing to read through the other's impassive expression. His cheek twitched with the effort of holding his smile.

"When did you guys get here?" Naruto's voice sounded high. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to lean against the frame of the bed and nearly lost his balance. He caught himself and placed a hand against the pole instead.

"The crack of dawn?" Kankuro asked turning to look at his brother. Gaara shrugged. "We took a night bus and arrived shortly before 6. Of course Baki thought the best way to wake us all up was to run a few miles before the heat settled in."

Naruto grimaced. He felt relieved they had opted for the train. His attention flitted to Gaara, but he found he couldn't hold his attention there and so he looked back at Kankuro. "Don't let Gai hear that," he grinned. "Or we will be running at the crack of dawn every day this week."

Gaara harrumphed. Kankuro and Naruto looked at him simultaneously. He strode across the room quietly and Naruto felt his heart drumming rapidly as he realized Gaara was approaching him.

Despite the heat, he kept his arms covered in a long sleeved black t-shirt. Naruto felt warm just looking at him and the red t-shirt he layered over it. His slacks were the same loose fabric as Kankuro's. He moved like a cat, comfortable and at ease as though the room was his.

Green eyes flicked upward, catching Naruto's briefly before shifting to the bag. Naruto leaped to get out of his way, eyes still trained on his back and briefly noting that Gaara's shoulders were less slender than he remembered.

"Gaara won't sympathize," Kankuro teased. "He gets up that early anyways. I tell him he needs to learn how to _sleep_."

Gaara didn't answer, but one side of his mouth curved upward. It was a smile, and one Naruto didn't think was meant sarcastically. He kept his head bent down, fingers pulling open zippers and fishing around inside.

"Too much coffee?" Naruto hazarded. Gaara's brow lifted. The curve of his lips stayed there, rising just a smidgen. It was then that Naruto realized that the object Gaara had fished out was a pack of instant coffee. He laughed in spite of himself.

Gaara zipped up the bag and pushed it further onto the bed. He walked back across the room and paused by the doorway. "You know where to find me. See you later."

Kankuro nodded. "Have fun," he teased.

A bit of light from the window had reached just outside of their door. It caught Gaara's hair, highlighting the brilliant shades of red. "You're not?" Naruto paused and closed his mouth. He looked from the bag to Gaara hovering just outside. "You mean you're not staying here?" he asked.

"You sound disappointed," Gaara stated. Naruto clamped his mouth shut, scowling when he felt his cheeks warm up.

"How can it be the captain's quarters without the captains?" he huffed.

Kankuro smiled. "He's in the other dorm, rooming with our sister. She insisted on joining us and Baki didn't trust her to have a room of her own. He figures, no one can misbehave if Gaara is her roommate." Kankuro clapped his brother on the back. "He also figures Gaara is the only one who might survive her for more than a week."

Gaara smiled. "Don't let her hear you say that." The expression was for Kankuro alone. Naruto looked from one brother to the other. They shared some knowledge that Shikamaru and he were not privy to. Naruto smiled in spite of himself.

"Anyway," Kankuro rolled his eyes. "We can all chat tonight when our coaches force all of us into the rec room. Baki asked me to come up with some ice breakers, but I figured a few packs of cards and some board games would take care of it. You brought that shogi board?" Kankuro aimed this at Shikamaru.

"I never leave home without it," Shikamaru said.

"Until then," Gaara said, interrupting the flow of conversation. He offered a curt nod in their general direction.

"Yeah, sure," Kankuro said. Gaara didn't return his brother's wave, slipping down the hall and out of sight. Kankuro watched him leave. "That guy," he shook his head. "A regular zombie without his coffee." He strode across the room and slipped onto the bed. Settling his head on his duffle bag he clasped his hands over his stomach and closed his eyes. "I hope you guys brought ear plugs," he grinned.

* * *

Naruto stared intensely at the back of the cards in front of him. His fingers hovered over one and he glanced up, trying to gauge the expression of those observing him. Neji had a remarkable poker face when he wanted to. He looked as bored as Shikamaru did when he played. Naruto shifted his fingers to the side, hovering over the next card. Kiba snorted and stifled a giggle.

Naruto grinned and went back to his original choice. He flipped the card triumphantly only to discover a Joker staring back at him. The gathering around them exploded into groans and shouts and laughter. Neji grinned at him, Lee's hands heavy on his shoulders, shaking him in congratulations. Naruto scowled and sank his chin on his hand.

"Yeah well, it doesn't count unless it's best out of three!" He tossed the Joker down onto the table, but he was laughing. A few of Suna's players had been watching and they too were exchanging smiles. Naruto grabbed one of them by the sleeve and sat him down on the chair next to him.

"Think that's funny, huh?" Naruto teased him. "You try playing him," he nodded in Neji's direction. The Suna player clasped his fingers together, stretching them outward to crack his knuckles.

"That's because he hasn't played me yet," another team member responded. A middle-sized guy with a considerable tan and a wild mane of unruly dark hair tapped Naruto with the back of his fingers. Naruto stood up and ceded his chair.

Neji was already shuffling the cards and a few more had pulled up to the table. Naruto smiled at them. He hadn't caught their names, but he would, the next time they played. Turning, he surveyed the recreation room. The sun was still up, warm rays of sunlight still potent, but less harsh than at midday. He caught Shikamaru sitting by a window, legs crossed on a bench while he hunched over his shogi board. He was deep in thought, judging by the way he rested his chin on the back of his hands. Asuma was grinning. Usually a bad sign.

He wandered over and surveyed the board. His rudimentary understanding of shogi aside, he was pretty sure Asuma had the advantage.

"Not looking so good, huh Shikamaru?"

His friend ignored him, still focused on the board.

Naruto squatted and looked at the board with him. Shikamaru had tried to teach him, numerous times and so had Asuma. But Naruto had never quite gotten into it. It was a little too slow paced for his tastes.

"Your defense looks good, but your offense is horrible." Naruto glanced up, startled by a figure leaning over them. A tall girl, in loose workout pants and a black t-shirt peered down her nose at the board. She had bright blonde hair, not too different from Naruto's own, jutting out in a series of short ponytails.

"What do you expect from a goalie?" Asuma teased. The girl snorted much in a way Naruto was accustomed to hearing from Kiba.

"And if you had any balls, you would have done this ages ago." She leaned over, hand stretched out to avoid hitting Asuma or Naruto, and moved Shikamaru's piece for him. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, his mouth pressed into a thin line. If Naruto didn't know him so well, he was certain Shikamaru looked like he was ready to flip the entire board over.

"I don't recall asking for help." He kept his eyes trained on the board.

"Help?"

Naruto sidled sideways, cautious of the way the girl now leaned back, arms crossed over her chest. "You should be thanking me for saving your ass."

Asuma was trying very hard not to laugh. He moved the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the next, grinning around it while he hid half his face with one hand pressed against his cheek. Shikamaru noticed and for the first time, in a long while, the usually cool co-captain seemed flustered.

"You just ruined my plans," Shikamaru said a little more diplomatically. The girl next to them grinned. By now Naruto had gathered who she was and why she was here and it didn't make her any less intimidating.

"So your plans went awry. Something unexpected happened. You're gonna give up now and cry?"

When she grinned, it was even more terrifying.

Shikamaru huffed. "Troublesome woman," he muttered under his breath. Naruto pat him on the back.

"Gambare," he offered. He nodded at their intruder and tip toed away from the game.

Sai sat on a bench, hunched over his sketchbook. He focused on the group of card players, sketching minute details onto faces that were still more robot than human. Their geometric shapes slowly evolved into noses and soft cheeks and the quick dash of a pencil added eyebrows or frowns.

"That's a pretty good one," Naruto placed his finger on the paper where Sai had captured Neji's air of superiority down to the prim line of his mouth and the judging slant of his brow. Like someone passed gas and he was too polite to say anything. Sai pushed his hand aside. Naruto roamed and caught another detail. A tattoo that had been scribbled and then smudged out. A slender outline, back turned to the table while the angle of his chin suggested his absent eyes had been trained on the party behind him. Naruto glanced up, but he had seen nothing of Suna's captain since the brief run in at the captain's quarters. Naruto noticed himself staring intensely at the paper cards drawn into his hand and realized why.

He glanced around the room, but there was no snatch of red hair visible to him. "Hey, did you see where Gaara went?" he asked He noticed Kankuro in another corner, a telling smile on his face and five cards posed. Shino sat across from him, perfect poker face intact as he placed his cards down. The table erupted into groans.

Sai kept scribbling, messy swatches of lead that filled in the half-formed figures. "Outside," he said, eyes still trained on his subjects. Naruto placed a hand on Sai's shoulder, patting him gently. He slipped out the door and shielded his eyes against the low slanting light. The sky had turned orange with the sun touching the mountains.

He glanced around, but he could see nothing of Gaara. He only found Kakashi sitting on a stool, his back against the wall. He had a book in his hand, and despite the plain brown book cover shielding the title from him, Naruto could guess what it was. He walked up to his coach, noting the soccer ball beside him. He reached with one toe and rolled it toward himself. "Where is everyone else," he asked. Kakashi peeked at him from over the book. He blinked once, then twice and then offered a brief shrug before returning to his book.

Naruto dribbled the ball on the dirt. It was smoother than grass and the ball picked up momentum quickly, threatening to run away from him. Naruto steered it toward the orange cone still sitting in the middle of the field. Naruto yanked it up with one hand, dragging one edge of the cone along the dirt and placing it in front of the goal. He walked a few spaces away, digging a line into the dirt with his heel. He kicked at it a little to deepen it before moving to the opposite side of the cone to do the same. His lines set, Naruto surveyed his space and nodded to himself. He dribbled the ball to the middle of the field, stopping it with his toe and shifting his weight to change directions.

He stared down the orange cone in front of him, remembering what he had practiced. It would be more difficult on dirt and it would require more control. He nudged the ball gently, sending it spinning away from him. He scrambled to keep up with it, imagining the cone was his opponent. He pulled the ball back toward him, angling his toe to kick low and pull it into the air. He kept the ball from touching the ground, trying to juggle the ball in careful short arcs closer to the cone and then around it.

He kicked the cone and lost the ball. Cursing he retrieved it and started from the beginning again. He made it a little further before losing it this time. Naruto wiped at the moisture beading his forehead.

Changing tactics, he tried to juggle with his back turned to the cone and then sideways. He nearly lost the ball, venturing out of the circle he imagined in his head and bringing himself back in it. He focused on his target, gauging the momentum and trying to predict its curving paths. He was so caught up in his task, it completely took him by surprise when he turned and discovered someone watching him.

Gaara stood at the edge of the field, arms crossed over his chest. He had an ipod strapped to his arm, headphones snaking out with a bud in each ear. Naruto couldn't tell how long he had been standing there or why. His expression betrayed nothing but a mild curiosity.

The ball went rolling straight for him. Gaara extended his leg, reaching for it with a running shoe. He halted it, using its momentum to send the projectile hurling in the opposite direction. Naruto stopped the ball in front of him.

"I didn't see you," Naruto offered by means of apology.

Gaara pulled out one ear bud. That was when Naruto noticed it- the damp red strands clinging to pale skin. Gaara's cheeks were flushed in bright red spots that stood out sharply against his complexion. A white towel was draped around his neck.

He had been training, despite Kankuro's story about laps at dawn. Gaara strode casually across the field. His attention focused on something beyond Naruto and the striker turned to see. The lights had been turned on inside the recreation room. Everything inside was perfectly visible from the windows.

Gaara paused a few feet away from him. He kept his eyes trained on the window where Shikamaru's head was bent.

"Showy," Gaara said, "but not very practical."

It took Naruto a moment to realize what Gaara was referring to. He flushed when the meaning sank in.

"I know that! I was just practicing," he barked.

A pale hand reached for the cone, tapered fingers clutching it tightly and dragging it to the middle of the goal posts. When he came back, he stood in place of the cone.

"Can you repeat that with a real opponent?" he asked.

Naruto half laughed, half shuddered at the challenge. He glanced back at his coach, but Kakashi was absorbed in his book and if he was watching the two of them at all, he made a good show at hiding it.

Gaara bent his knees slightly, feet apart like one ready to sprint at any moment. He readied his hands at his sides. His expression was calm, though his chest still rose in rapid breaths as though he was still recovering from a long run.

Naruto paused to evaluate. He detected no malice and yet, he wondered. Was this a trap? A chance to get even and fight it out without their fists? Was it a battle of wills, and a chance to establish dominance at the beginning of camp? Suspicion clawed at his insides.

But there was also the smile in the dorm room and the way he spoke to Kankuro. Something had changed. He simply didn't know how much.

His feet began moving ahead of him, gaining momentum as they kicked the ball forward. He kept up with it, speed building as he approached the goalie. He rolled the ball toward himself, raising it into the air. Gaara came forward, but Naruto was already turning, moving his torso to block the ball from his opponent. He managed one kick and a second, before he nearly tripped over Gaara's foot and lost it.

Gaara kicked the ball hard and sent it spinning toward the trees. Naruto chased after it, squinting into the setting sun. The soccer ball had gotten stuck in a small bush. Naruto used his toe to pull the ball toward him. He kicked it sloppily, allowing it to roll ahead of him yards at a time. He paused when he reached the middle of the field, facing his opponent at the end of it.

Gaara hunched forward, like he was preparing to rush his opponent. His eyes narrowed, body tense with concentration. Naruto remembered that look the last time they had faced one another on a field. He had wanted to prove something then, much like he wanted to prove something now. He had wanted to show off, to force Gaara to acknowledge his skill.

He had wanted so much to impress Gaara that he had forgotten about Sasuke. And now that they were alone on the field, it felt wrong. Naruto felt Sasuke's absence completely.

Naruto rushed Gaara head on. He shifted his body toward the right, hopping over the ball and using his left foot to kick it in the other direction. Gaara nearly fell for it, but he recovered quickly.

_What does he mean to you? _

Naruto focused on his feet. He shifted his torso to stand between his opponent and the ball. He stopped completely, the way Sasuke had so often done.

_Nothing_.

He lifted the ball into the air with his foot, trying to remember the sequence, the careful juggling act that Sasuke always seemed to perform so effortlessly.

He lifted it too high and so he used his head, brought it down to his knee and back to his foot. The angle of his foot was off and he sent it flying forward.

Gaara held his position and Naruto went running, chasing the ball's long shadow across the field. The outdoor lights flicked on, even though the sun still spread an orange glow above the dark line of trees.

He pivoted on the ball, turning himself around. Gaara stood, relaxed, on the other end. Naruto felt a burst of anger at his casual stance. He started his attack from the far end of the field, but before he even got close, Gaara rushed him. He pushed Naruto away from the center of the field, driving him into the left side. Naruto reversed the ball to the right, but he realized the implications. There would be no set up. He would have to go into a different play entirely. He stopped the ball and didn't even bother shooting on the goal.

Sasuke could have pulled it off and he would make it look easy. But maybe that was the difference, and the gap between them. Naruto briefly remembered that he had always practiced harder than Sasuke. He would train two, sometimes three times as long because that's how long it took him to learn sometimes.

"As I said," Gaara interrupted his thoughts. "Showy, but not practical. This play requires teamwork,"

"Shut up," Naruto snapped at him. Gaara's brows lifted in surprise. Naruto opened his mouth to apologize, but the words weren't coming to him.

Gaara's expression grew darker. He lifted both earbuds and put them on. Without a word, he turned and walked off the field.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. His fingers tightened against his scalp, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Wait," Naruto held up one hand. But Gaara kept walking.


	9. Chapter 9

There are currently 126 people on alert for this story. If you're one of them, thank you. You're partially who/what motivated me to keep on writing this story. I know it's been a year since I last updated, but suffice it to say, 2012 was an unpredictable year for me. That and this chapter was really hard to write. Just ask my beta. Anyhow, sorry for the long delay. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it, just a little bit. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

* * *

Negotiated Infidelity

Chapter 09- Moving Forward

* * *

Naruto slid into a taxi, his hands shaking as he closed the door behind him. He knew who sat on the other side, even before looking. Sasuke relaxed into the seat, head turned in his direction as though waiting for him. His lips were moving, pantomiming words Naruto couldn't hear over the car engine. His expression was blank, though Naruto inherently understood that they were both upset. Sasuke paused, and dark eyes fixed on him, the weight of expectation hanging in the air between them. Naruto's lips parted, anxiety bubbling up inside him as his lips shaped one word to the unheard question.

The rumbling car engine rasped and suddenly snorted and it was only when the wooden ceiling came into focus that realization began to sink in. Naruto blinked slowly. Fragments of his dream still lingered in his thoughts, confusing him. He turned his head, staring at the car window that slowly melted into a glassy blur. His vision gradually adjusted to the change in light and the bars of the bed across from him came into focus, along with the dark outline of Shikamaru's shoulder and back. Kankuro's breathing dragged out, the snore elongating into the sputtering engine in his dream before petering out into an exhalation of breath.

Gaara.

Naruto breathed. The name still lingered on his tongue. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight against the anxiety still fluttering through his chest.

Naruto sucked in a deep breath and held it, releasing it in time with the nasal crescendos serenading him from the bottom bunk. It had been over a week since he last dreamt of Sasuke. Even now he could visualize the unearthly sunset in the backdrop of a dream that felt so real, he had woken up smiling. A dull ache flared in his chest.

Kankuro snorted and sputtered, his breathing calming into an even rhythm. The room plunged into a silence that was interrupted only by the faint chirruping of birds outside the window.

Naruto lifted his arm, letting it slip against the mattress just above his head. He closed his eyes and Sasuke's hurt look flashed in his memory. Naruto held onto it, reminding himself that he had caused this and no one else. He needed to accept that. He needed to stop running away from these feelings and move forward.

Maybe then he wouldn't do things like take his his anger out on Gaara. He had a duty, as team captain, to make the most of summer camp and if the first day was anything to judge by, he was off to a shit start.

Naruto heard rustling from the other bunk. He turned his head in time to see Asuma roll until his back was turned. The assistant coach looked like a giant, huddled up on the small bed.

Naruto lifted one arm and covered his eyes. Kankuro's words floated back to him and he remembered the barely perceptible smile that crossed Sabaku Gaara's face as he slipped the coffee out of his brother's bag.

Gaara hardly slept. Maybe in a dorm room across the way, he was equally awake.

Naruto's heart thudded against his chest. He wondered what Gaara thought of him.

For weeks he had agonized over what to say. And yet his conclusion was no more clearly formed than the night Sasuke asked what Gaara meant. In truth, he had been content to sweep everything under the rug. And now that the moment of confrontation had arrived, he didn't know what to say.

What could he possibly say?

Kankuro snorted again, a low nasal whine in pitch. The other bunk squeaked, the sheets rustling as Asuma shifted again.

Naruto pushed away the thoughts tangling in his head. He breathed in again, slowly, filling his lungs to steel himself against uncertainty. Carefully, he rolled onto his stomach, pausing as the bed frame protested. When the frame stopped shaking he placed his palms against the sheet and lifted his weight slowly. He felt clumsy as he lifted his leg over the bar of the top bunk. His toes curled against the second rung of the ladder while the other stretched for the ground. He kept watch over the other side of the room as his hands and feet felt their way down. His toes reached the floor and he stepped onto them carefully, allowing one foot to hold all his weight until his other foot caught up. Kankuro's face was tipped up in his direction, mouth wide open and a visible drool spot on the light blue pillow case.

Naruto tip-toed to his bag in the corner. He hunched down and settled onto one knee while his hands felt along the top. He held the fabric taut, pulling the zipper as slowly as possible. The sound seemed thunderous in his ears, and it was only then that Naruto realized Kankuro's snores had gone silent again. He glanced around the room, but Shikamaru hadn't moved once since Naruto first woke and if Asuma was awake, he didn't care to show it.

Naruto slipped on a pair of shorts. He felt for a pair of socks, grateful when his hand quickly landed on a bundled pair.

He grabbed his shoes and his room key, careful not to let the keychain rattle, and watched Asuma as he crept to the door. He wondered briefly if he should leave a note, but there had been nothing in the rules about getting up before everyone or leaving early for a morning jog. They simply had to go to bed by ten.

Naruto flipped the dead bolt, opening the door just enough to squeeze out before closing it silently behind him. He glanced down the empty corridor, locking the door behind him and pocketing the key. He tread lightly to the screen door, cringing as it squeaked open. He watched the empty hallway, waiting for someone to throw their door open and yell at him, but only silence greeted him.

He dropped his shoes to the ground just outside the door, lifting one foot to put on a sock while he balanced on the other. Once he stuffed his foot into his shoe he switched to the other leg and completed the dance.

He stood up again, stretching his arms above his head and relishing the balmy early morning air on his skin. The sky above him was light gray, dotted with a few clouds that were so fluffy it was like something out of Sai's paintings.

He felt a bounce in his step as he walked over to the grass. He rolled his head from side to side, pausing when his neck felt stiff and slowing the stretch until his muscles began to loosen up. Threading his fingers behind his back, he pushed his palms outward, lifting his arms as high as he could until he felt the familiar stretch in his shoulders. He could hear himself breathe in the silence of the camp. It was peaceful at this hour and he felt it seep into him, calming the nerves that were still on edge from a bad dream.

He reminded himself that Sasuke wasn't the problem.

Naruto breathed and hunched over slightly. He held his arms awkwardly away from his body and then lowered them, allowing his fingers to hang. He leaned forward slowly, stretching until his fingertips reached the ground. He closed his eyes and dream-Sasuke came back to him, mouth pantomiming the unheard question.

_What does he mean to you?_

Naruto's eyes flashed open. He ignored the tug in the back of his legs and leaned further, pressing his palms flat to the ground.

Nothing, he told himself. And even if there had been something there, that bridge was burned long ago. All he could hope for was a second chance, and the maturity to not botch it up.

He lifted his head and observed the silent dorms, seeking out the window he thought might be Gaara's. Naruto hadn't really been angry when he snapped. Not at Gaara anyway. But sometimes when his thoughts tangled themselves up in Sasuke, he felt irrational. It was like something took over him.

Naruto blinked slowly. He didn't fight the wave of shame washing over him. Kakashi-sensei had asked Naruto specifically to get along with Suna's captain, to set an example for the team. And he had failed to make it a day without letting personal feelings get in the way.

He felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment in himself. He was team captain, he reminded himself, not Sasuke. Sasuke was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Naruto picked up his knees and broke into a swift jog. His shoes pounded against the dirt, carrying him in the direction of a sign pointing to the lake. The path behind the dorms curved into a trail that cut through the trees. It sloped downward, the thin forest thickening into a wall of pine. There were no lights, but the sky was growing brighter and the white rocks lining the path guided him.

Iruka-sensei's voice warned him in the back of his head. He hadn't properly stretched, or warmed up and he could hurt himself. Naruto kicked his legs up higher.

The momentum tugged at him and when he reached a downward slope, gravity did the rest. His pace accelerated, his stride widening. His breathing picked up quickly and Naruto began to concentrate, taking deeper, slower breaths and carefully timing his steps. The elevation was higher than he was accustomed to and he was feeling the effects. He realized now why Kakashi-sensei had chosen the location. Gai's boot camp would be extra painful.

Naruto's pace slowed as the road began to climb. He took shorter steps, his knees rising higher. His eyes followed the haze sitting on top of the mountain, down to the copse of trees offering a mosaic of blacks and rich browns. He approached a fork in the road. One sign pointed to a narrower path branching downward while another pointed to the main road winding higher up the mountain. Naruto kept left onto the main path, deciding he would take the more challenging road. He kept up his pace, his breathing speeding up even as his steps slowed.

A red glow was visible just over the dark peaks of the mountain. If he stared too long it started to shimmer and waver on the skyline. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the dark shadow of the light impressed on the back of his eyelids. He breathed deeply and even in his growing exhaustion, he relished the fresh scent of pine. He smiled in spite of himself, ignoring the damp feeling on his brow. As soon as the sun was up, it would be broiling. So he would enjoy this while he could.

He heard it then, even footfalls and the quick exhalations of breath in a steady rhythm. Naruto opened his eyes and spied a runner higher up the trail. A hood had been pulled up, the head bent while both arms pumped at the runner's sides. Naruto's pace faltered. His heart seemed to skip a beat and his feet suddenly slowed to little more than a walk. The runner ahead of him was too short to be Gai, and they were too close to the dorms for it to be someone outside of their party.

Naruto stared at his feet. He was pretty sure he knew who his fellow runner was. He hesitated, his pace slowing to a brisk walk. Naruto warred between turning around or trying to catch up; between running away or facing the conversation he knew was long overdue. The considerable distance between them grew with each second of indecision. He had to decide soon or the opportunity would get away from him.

And now was a perfect chance. It was just the two of them on the road.

_I am the team captain_, Naruto reminded himself. He balled his hands into fists and then released them again. _Today is a new day_, he thought, looking at the not yet risen sun.

Naruto released his breath a little too quickly. He picked up his knees and widened his stride, arms pumping swiftly at his sides. His toes hit the ground, pushing off the dirt before his heel could follow. Naruto sprinted at full speed and felt the strain on his breathing immediately. He covered half the ground between them when his steps began to feel heavier, and the sound of his own breathing was too loud in his ears.

He gasped for air and nearly lost his balance when his foot scuffed the dirt. He picked his knees up higher as though he were marching in place or running up stairs. His side began to throb and he ignored it. Each sharp breath made it more acute, but Naruto pushed the pain aside and worked through it.

Naruto tried to yell when Gaara was only a few yards away, but he choked on his own words. He coughed to his side and when he looked forward again, a green eye peered at him from just beyond the edge of the hood.

Naruto waved at him, too breathless to say anything. He slowed his steps, doubling over as he forced himself to take deep breaths. His feet kept moving, carried forward by his early momentum until his pace slowed to little more than a walk. When he finally glanced up, Gaara was walking in his direction, his brow furrowed.

Naruto smiled ruefully. As a striker, his lack of conditioning was utterly embarrassing. He shouldn't have been so winded from such a short trek.

A small flask was offered to him. "Water." Gaara said. Naruto shook his head and waved it away. He bent forward, hands on his thighs.

"Ran too fast," he said. "Air is thinner." Gaara nodded, though Naruto noted that he seemed to be the only one out of breath.

Naruto stood up again, hands on the back of his hips while he walked in small circles. He took one final deep breath and released it slowly, restoring a measure of calm. He paused at the edge of the trail, facing the hazy shadow of a sun that was now shielded by red-orange clouds.

"I need to talk to you," he said, still breathless and panting. Sweat slipped down his brow and he wiped it with the back of his hand.

Gaara pocketed the flask and then slid his hands into the front pockets of his hoody. His chin jutted out a little, his shoulders squared as he faced Naruto again.

"So talk."

Naruto huffed and puffed. He forced himself to breathe slowly as he moved to stand directly in front of Gaara. He pushed away the butterflies in his stomach.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "about yesterday." He forced himself to look Gaara in the eye, but Gaara's expression was partially hidden by the hood. The straight set of his mouth betrayed little more than disinterest. Naruto swallowed heavily. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Green eyes shifted away from him. "No," Gaara said. Naruto tried to follow his gaze, but the entire mountain was before them. He shuffled to the edge of the trail and glanced up at the clouds above them.

"I _am _sorry, you know." Naruto said. Sweat tickled his face as it slid down his cheek. "I shouldn't have snapped at you yesterday when you were trying to help. I was frustrated over things that had nothing to do with you and I shouldn't have taken out that anger on you."

The goalie's face was tipped up to the sunrise. His pale face was stark white against the dark frame of his hood and the dark edge of his tattoo was just visible over his furrowed brow. "You're not mad at me?" he asked, turning to face Naruto.

Naruto looked down at his feet, deliberately kicking a pebble and sending it skittering off the trail. He shook his head slowly. "I never was. Why would I be?"

A curious expression crossed Gaara's face. He blinked twice in quick succession. He tilted his head, his hands slipping free from his pockets and crossing over his chest. "You never answered my messages," he said.

Naruto closed his eyes and winced. "That," he paused, biting his lower lip. One side of his mouth lifted into a grin. "It's kind of embarrassing really, but I have about a million drafts of emails I started writing and never sent." Naruto's grin slid into a wince. "The last time I saw you, you were shoving a fist in my face. And I wasn't exactly sure what to say after that." Naruto shrugged.

Gaara looked out at the mountain. His gaze grew distant, as his mouth twisted in a wry grin. His shoulders relaxed, his hands sliding into his pockets.

"We both had our reasons for being angry," he said. "I'm not particularly proud of how I behaved that night."

Naruto offered a lopsided grin. "If it's any consolation, neither am I. And if I'm going to be honest," Naruto paused. He slid a hand through the back of his hair. "I've been afraid to face you for that very reason."

Gaara's mouth quirked upward. "Don't be," he said. "You were right about some things." His eyes were unfocused and Naruto had the distinct impression that the smile wasn't for him. He flashed back to the comfortable interactions he had witnessed between Gaara and his older brother.

"Yeah, well if it makes you feel any better... so were you." Naruto lowered his gaze to his hands. Somewhere inside his chest, a small ache resurfaced while another went away. He shuddered out a breath of relief and when he glanced up, Gaara's expression was thoughtful. "Truce?" he asked.

Gaara observed him quietly. He gave a slight nod, pulled his right hand out of his pocket and extended it to Naruto.

"Truce."

* * *

Naruto collapsed onto the bench and put his head down on the table. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the lack of sleep. The world narrowed to the pain of the unyielding table against his forehead and his sudden lack of caring when he thought of the nap it might afford him.

A loud clattering sounded directly beside his ear. Naruto startled, discovering a metal water bottle inches from his head. Kiba laughed wildly, plucking up the water bottle and swinging it gleefully. Naruto tried to swat him, but Kiba swiftly leaped out of reach.

"Let me nap. It's the only way I'll survive the second set!"

Shikamaru settled across the table from him, a bento box in each hand. He put one down in front of Naruto and settled the other in front of him.

"Eat now. Nap later. You are terribly cranky when you're hungry." Shikamaru split his chopsticks apart while his free hand popped off the plastic lid. "You're welcome, by the way."

Naruto grumbled, but he grabbed the boxed lunch and slid it closer to his side. He pulled off the rubber band holding the chopsticks and napkin to the bento. Slipping the chopsticks free from their paper wrapper, he split them apart.

Kiba opened Naruto's bento for him, leaned forward and sniffed it like a dog. Naruto shoved him away.

"You better go grab one before Chouji thinks there are spares," Shikamaru warned. Kiba grumbled, but he sauntered off in the direction of the food. Naruto's gaze followed him, observing Kiba fight his way through the small crowd and the resulting dirty look he earned from Neji for his troubles.

His attention switched over to Sai who had decided to cool off by tying his shirt up in a mid-riff. His sweaty hair was pushed back with a head band. Sai stopped beside Naruto, putting down his water bottle and lunch on the table. He climbed over the bench, sat down with his back completely straight and quietly opened his lunch.

Naruto shook his head and turned back to Shikamaru. "How was goalie training?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru leaned back in his seat, angling his head toward the door. He swept the dining hall, eyes darting every which way.

After checking every corner, he turned back around and leaned across the table. "Gaara is an absolute beast. He's worse than Lee. I almost wish I was training with Gai-sensei." His body sagged with a complete air of exhaustion. He dropped his head into one hand, his chopsticks poised in the other. He closed his eyes and gave a small shudder. "His physical conditioning alone was insane. I think he could give Lee a challenge, if he wanted to."

Naruto chuckled, remembering how breathless he was that morning while Gaara coolly jogged up that mountain. "I think he might train just as hard as Lee. But don't tell Lee that." Naruto pointed with his chopsticks at their teammate across the cafeteria.

"I can see why he's such a good goalie," Shikamaru continued. "He's small, but fast. It's like he's everywhere at once. Some of those exercises he showed me are going to hurt tomorrow." Shikamaru shook his head. "I get now why Kakashi paired us up."

"Because you're a lazy goalie?" Naruto said.

"As if," Shikamaru replied.

Naruto examined his bento more carefully. Salmon, assorted pickles and vegetables, and neat rows of rice with umeboshi on top. Naruto cut the fish with his chopsticks, picked up a large chunk and popped it into his mouth. He smiled around his food as he remembered his handshake with Gaara that morning. The redhead had turned back to the road after that and continued his jog, a casual "aren't you coming?" shouted over his shoulder when Naruto didn't join. And given the stitch in his side that refused to abate, he would have quit right there had Gaara not pushed him to keep going. No, Shikamaru certainly wasn't lazy. Naruto could only imagine what real training would be like.

He felt the weight of Shikamaru's gaze. Shikamaru had a mushroom pinned between his chopsticks and nibbled at it slowly. His eyes, however, were trained on him.

"What?" Naruto asked. He bent his face toward his food, chopsticks struggling to pick up rice. Shikamaru shrugged with one shoulder, and feigned ignorance.

"You're giving me that look," Naruto said. He gave up on rice and speared a flower shaped carrot instead.

"I'm just eating lunch," Shikamaru said, stuffing the rest of the mushroom into his mouth. "Why are you so paranoid?" he grinned, giving Naruto a preview of his chewed food.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Sai lowered his chopsticks and looked at Naruto and Shikamaru pointedly. "He's probably jealous of your one-on-one time. He's been stalking Gaara since we arrived."

Naruto choked on his carrot. He scrambled for his water bottle, hand clumsy as he unscrewed the lid. Shikamaru alternated between laughing and coughing up flecks of mushroom that flew across the table. A piece landed on his shirt, but Naruto ignored it in favor of washing his food down his throat.

"He also spent a week in front of the mirror pretending to, omph!"

Naruto grabbed a chunk of rice and shoved it into Sai's mouth. Sai slit his eyes like an angry cat, mouth struggling to chew through the giant rice ball.

"Thanks for the PSA, Sai. You should eat your lunch before it gets cold." Naruto hunched over his bento, shoveling food into his mouth and glancing around. He could feel the heat of his blush extending to his ears.

Shikamaru threw his head back, laughter bubbling out of him.

Kiba rejoined them, bento in hand as he plopped down next to Shikamaru. He glanced around at their faces and his face lit up. "What did I miss? Did someone fart?"

Shikamaru's shoulders shook with laughter. He leaned so far back in his seat, Naruto was surprised he didn't fall out of it. Sai lifted an eyebrow and continued chewing the giant blob of rice that made his cheeks puff out.

"Yeah," Naruto said, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. "Your mom!"

But Kiba just smiled wide, his teeth visible as he laughed. "Shit, if my mom ripped one back in Tokyo, we probably _could _smell it over here." He split his chopsticks and picked up the whole fish. "Be grateful _you _don't live with her." He bit off a good chunk of the fish and mashed it with his teeth.

Shikamaru wiped at his eyes, his laughter simmering down to a few chuckles. Their circle gradually grew quiet until just the sound of eating filled the silence between them.

"When do you get one-on-one time with Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto chewed his rice, shoving it onto one side of his cheek.

"Haven't checked the schedule," he shrugged.

Kiba scooted in a little closer. He leaned in diagonally chopsticks pointing in Naruto's direction. "You're going to include us, right?" Kiba nodded in Sai's direction. Sai's brows lifted. He looked at Naruto expectantly.

"It's supposed to be one-on-one. . ." Naruto replied.

"But you _know _we all need the training," Kiba said. He waved his hand at Naruto and Sai. "The sooner you two divas stop throwing tantrums and get along, the sooner we can start winning again." Kiba leaned forward, his mouth tugged up high enough to display canines. "And don't tell me you plan to hog Sabaku all to yourself. He's their best player."

"Kankuro requested it, not me," Naruto shrugged. Sai's eyes narrowed. "But I can suggest we expand the training to all the strikers," Naruto said.

Kiba settled back into his seat, a more content smile on his face as he took another bite. Naruto took another bite of fish, chewing slowly. He snuck a furtive glance at Sai, while Kiba's comment lodged itself in his thoughts. He thought he had been working hard to carry the team, but in some ways, Kiba was right. He hadn't taken much time to try to understand Sai or work with him. He had been too bent out of shape about Sai not being Sasuke.

Sai gave an indeterminate shrug. He paused with his chopsticks in his mouth, eying Naruto warily.

"It's worth a shot," Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded. "Let me just run back to the room and grab the schedule. I need to make sure our training doesn't overlap with anything important. Shikamaru," Naruto made the sternest expression he could muster. He covered his bento and pushed it Shikamaru's direction. "Guard this bento with your life."

Shikamaru snorted.

Naruto eyed Kiba's half-eaten fish and Sai's now half empty rice. "Never mind," he said, lifting the lid. He leaned forward and spit in his own food.

Kiba and Shikamaru groaned simultaneously. Sai's expression was blank though he stopped chewing.

"I'll be right back!" Naruto grinned, rushing for the door. His smile vanished as soon as he stepped outside. The full intensity of the afternoon sun bore down on him as though he were a bug under a magnifying glass. Naruto shielded his face, feeling the midday heat against his palm. He walked swiftly, feet crunching along the gravel.

Members of Suna's team were trickling in from the direction of the fields. A pair of them talked excitedly, but their conversation paused as Naruto approached. They nodded at him politely and Naruto smiled back.

"If only we could play soccer in the lake. This heat is killer," he grinned. They chuckled and nodded, continuing on to the cafeteria.

Naruto reached his dorm, pausing when he noticed his door was open.

Kankuro stood in the middle of the room, his head tipped back as he drank from a water bottle. Gaara leaned against the frame of the bed, arms crossed over his chest. Naruto grimaced when he noted both of them wore long sleeve shirts. "Hey guys," he said.

Naruto deliberately looked at Kankuro, but he was keenly aware of Gaara in his peripheral vision. The goalie's attention shifted to him, his expression betraying a minute's surprise before winking out into a familiar indifference.

Kankuro smiled at him. "Hey, speak of the devil. You were just the person I needed to see."

Naruto perked up. "Me?" he paused in the doorway, looking from Kankuro to Gaara and back.

Kankuro nodded, pushing up the sleeves of his black shirt.

"I wanted to run something by the both of you." He smiled conspiratorially.

Naruto looked to Gaara for clues and received none.

"Yeah, Baki gave me some flexibility with our training time and I was thinking we could try some resistance training in the lake."

"Oh!" Naruto replied. He suddenly felt less tense.

"The problem is this naysayer here doesn't think it's a good idea." Kankuro nodded in Gaara's direction.

"I didn't say it was a bad idea," Gaara interrupted. "But a lake is not a pool. We don't know how level the lake floor is or how easy it is to walk in."

"We can scout it out during rec time and test a good spot in advance. So long as we're in and out before sun down, Baki won't care." Kankuro shrugged and held his hands up in the air. Gaara continued to lean against the bed frame, his mouth pursed. The two brothers stared at each other, neither backing down.

"I just came back to get the schedule," Naruto said. He bent down and unzipped his bag, hand reaching in until he felt the edge of paper.

"If Baki agrees," Gaara continued, "what exercises do you propose? If you don't have a clear plan, this will turn into a day of watersports. You need a clear plan of action."

Kankuro snorted. "Would it be so terrible if we had a little fun?"

Naruto glanced up in surprise. "You'll want to wear a full set of clothes. The more absorbent it is, the better. That will add weight on top of the resistance against the water. Basic exercises like squats, lunges and frog jumps become a lot more intense. Leg exercises are the best in case some people can't swim."

Both Sabaku brothers turned to look at him in surprise. Kankuro began to grin, nodding in agreement and shooting Gaara a smug look. Gaara looked less pleased.

"What?" Naruto asked. "I always try to train in water during summer." His words grew softer under Gaara's withering stare.

"We live near sand dunes. We don't have a lot of water to practice in."

Naruto shrugged. "You asked," he said. "And given how hot it is midday, it's not a bad suggestion. But you're also right to be worried about safety. It's not a level, paved floor. And if the bottom is full of rocks or debris, it could cut up our feet. I don't mind going with you guys to check the place out."

Kankuro looked to Gaara. The team captain looked from one face to another, his body still rigid despite the otherwise relaxed pose. After a few tense minutes of silence, his shoulders seemed to deflate a little. He lowered his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'll suggest it to Baki right after practice wraps up. If he agrees, we can figure out a time to hike down there. Will that do?" Gaara addressed Kankuro.

Kankuro grinned, pulling Gaara to his chest with one arm and ruffled his red hair with the other. Gaara grimaced and shoved his older brother away. "You should get lunch before we run out of time. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." He turned to Naruto and gave him a curt nod. "See you later," he said. Gaara hunched his shoulders and walked out of the room like a cat slinking away.

Kankuro observed the younger Sabaku as he left and shook his head as soon as the screen door slammed. "That kid," he said. "I swear Uzumaki, you must have some sort of magic power or something. Gaara hates water. The last time I tried to take him swimming he wore pants and a long sleeve shirt and sat under an umbrella all day." Kankuro laughed. He opened his water bottle and took another swig.

Naruto chuckled half-heartedly. "Just persuasive, I guess."

Kankuro threw his water bottle onto his bed. He grabbed a sweat towel from off his duffle bag and draped it around his neck. "Glad to hear, because I was about to ask you for a favor." Kankuro tugged on both ends of the towel and nodded toward the door. "Walk with me," he said.

* * *

Naruto felt exhausted. He urged his legs forward despite the weakness in his knees and the muscles that currently felt like jelly. He leaned heavily against the wall and let Shikamaru fish out his keys to open the door.

"And that was only day one," Shikamaru said. "I'm not sure I'll survive a week of this." He shoved his key in the door, turning until the lock slid open and shouldered his way in. He paused just inside the doorway, blocking Naruto's way as he bent over and tugged at the straps of his ankle weights. They slid to the floor and Shikamaru left them there, his face relaxing into a look of pure bliss. ."At least you don't have to wear _those_ everywhere."

Naruto stumbled in after him. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it over his bag, grabbing a fan and waving it enthusiastically under his arms.

"Ugh, don't do that, you reek."

Shikamaru moved to the window, shoving it as far open as it would go. He pulled aside the curtains, letting in the light.

Naruto put down the fan and reached for the ladder. He regretted choosing the top bunk as he struggled up the short rungs and collapsed onto the bed. He buried his face in the sheet.

"You're not getting dinner?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto groaned. He tried to wave his hand dismissively and only managed a sort of flopping of his limb that landed with his palm smacking the safety bar. "Is that a no?"

Naruto turned his head, pressing his cheek to the mattress. "You go ahead. I'll join you when I can feel my legs again."

"No one told you to sprint those last miles."

"I couldn't let Neji beat me!" Naruto grumped. Shikamaru sniggered.

"Dinner hours are limited, so don't miss it," he shook his head. "I'm not putting up with your whining when you get hungry later."

Shikamaru pulled off his shirt and draped it on a hanger. He wiped himself down briefly with his sweat towel before putting on a clean shirt.

Naruto bent his neck, angling it toward his body and took a whiff. It was hardly necessary to catch the almost animal scent emanating from his body. "I think I'm going to clean up first. If I miss dinner, I have my ramen as backup."

"Suit yourself," Shikamaru said, though his expression implied he had certain thoughts on the subject.

"I won't get cranky," Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked thoroughly unconvinced. He rolled his eyes at Naruto, bustling about the room to hang up his dirty, damp clothes to dry. Then he paused in front of a mirror, letting out his loose ponytail and carefully retying it. Naruto watched absently, aware that he too should probably change before his sweat soaked into the sheets. He tried to lift his arm again and promptly decided against the action.

The prickly co-captain shot him one last look as he grabbed his personal effects and closed the door. As soon as he left, the room was silent. Naruto heard voices and footsteps in the hall outside. The door never opened again and Naruto wondered if Suna's team was still practicing or if they had all gone straight to dinner.

Warm light filtered through the window. It seemed unbearably hot in the stillness. The heat pressed down on him, warming up the once cool sheet and seeping into the mattress. It sank into his limbs, making his body feel heavy and nearly lured him into slumber.

Naruto's eyelids began to feel heavy. He closed them slowly, his own lashes visible to him as he lifted them half-open. The bunk across the way came into focus before blurring and disappearing as he closed his eyes again. His mind grew foggy, his body relaxing and sinking deeper into the mattress. He kept his eyes closed, telling himself he was just resting them.

He dimly noted the voices growing louder in the hallway. The door knob rattled and a deep voice filled the room. "I'd kill for an onigiri, but I promised Gaara I'd meet him in the weight room. Our little brother is a machine. He _never_ stops."

"I can take your place. You should go eat," a female voice replied.

"Only if you can spot him when he benches your entire body weight."

Naruto opened his eyes, blinking the two figures standing in the doorway into focus. Kankuro leaned against the doorframe, a hand towel against the back of his neck and his hair plastered with sweat. A girl stood right behind him, her blonde pigtails jutting out from her head.

"Shouldn't he take it easy today? Camp has just started." The girl frowned.

Kankuro snorted. "As if he knew how to relax."

Naruto scrambled onto his hands and knees. The bed frame squeaked and both Sabaku siblings glanced up, startled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Naruto rubbed one eye. "I was just dozing off," he smiled. Naruto pushed himself up and sat up on the wobbling bunk bed. The roof above him just cleared his head.

"Hey Uzumaki. Not sure if I introduced you earlier, but this is my sister Temari." Kankuro gestured to the woman beside him. Naruto smiled at her, giving a slight bow of his head.

There was an awkward pause in which she looked to her brother. Naruto wondered if she recognized him from that night in the pub, realizing they had interacted little despite the few times they had been in the same place at the same time.

She seemed to shake off her hesitation and her expression relaxed into a friendly smile. "You're Konoha's captain, right? I've heard all about you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? All good things, I hope." He looked to Kankuro, but his attention was on his sister. She mirrored her brother's smile, their eyes meeting and sharing a look that Naruto didn't understand. "Or if it was bad," Naruto continued, "I swear it's not true."

She slipped into a smile that seemed more spontaneous than polite. "Nothing bad," she assured him.

Kankuro's stomach rumbled loud enough for all three of them to hear. His head dropped, chin resting on his chest as he rubbed his stomach. .

"Ugh," he groaned. "I'll just grab a snack and meet..."

Temari put a hand up to stop him. "You are going to clean yourself up and go eat dinner promptly. You have to take care of your body and stop trying to kill yourself keeping up with our insomniac brother."

"But Gaara..."

"Don't argue with me," Temari cut him off. Kankuro closed his mouth, quickly subdued by the sharpness in Temari's voice. Her dark green eyes slid to Naruto and he startled, sitting up a little straighter. "Hey. . . Uzumaki," her tone softened. "How much can you lift?"

* * *

The wooden door rattled as Naruto slid it open. The lights were on inside even though the late summer sun was still well above the mountain. An air of stuffiness greeted him as soon as he crossed the threshold; as though he were stepping into a sauna and not an empty gym. Naruto's hand paused on the door as he moved to close it. He thought better of it and left it open, hoping it would help.

He spotted Gaara on the far side of the gym, occupying a bench that faced the wall. The bench has been pulled up to allow for a sitting position, blocking Naruto's view of all but the maroon hoody draped over the top and snatches of deep red hair. A seemingly disembodied arm extended, lifting a weight that looked too large for the hand holding it.

Naruto approached from an angle, hoping this would allow Gaara to notice him. He paused halfway when he realized not just the hoodie was draped over the bench. Naruto observed Gaara from a three-quarter profile, his eye following the pale shoulder down the line of his chest and waist. His milky white skin contrasted sharply with dark clothes thrown over the bench like a towel. His legs, clad in loose black pants straddled the bench on either side.

Naruto averted his eyes, making an effort at observing the machinery or the lack of decorations on the wall as he approached. When he reached the far end of the room he stood directly in front of Gaara, careful to keep his eyes above the neck as he nodded in greeting. He sat down on the empty bench beside him, eyes darting around him as though he was interested in checking out the gym.

He reminded himself it was no big deal. They were both men, and his own teammates liked to practice topless on occasion. There was no reason to be so self-conscious. He tried looking at Gaara again, his gaze sliding down the expanse of pale skin and pausing on a dusky nipple. Naruto blinked and glanced away.

The room felt very stuffy all of a sudden. He stood up, feeling oddly claustrophobic despite it being just the two of them. "I'm going to open the windows," he said. Gaara lifted his weights and exhaled roughly. His eyes flicked to Naruto, a brief nod his only answer while Naruto's own attention had slid to Gaara's flat belly. Gaara was as toned as Naruto remembered, his stomach muscles shifting in subtle ways. A memory surfaced and Naruto turned sharply, wandering over to the windows. He made an effort to fiddle with the latches, tugging on the heavy wooden frames until they slid a few inches higher.

No breeze entered the room. The air outside was just as warm and muggy and Naruto stood there anyways, listening to the rhythm of Gaara's breathing. There was a silence when he rested, a sharp nasal sound as he breathed through his nose. Naruto smiled when he wondered if Gaara snored like his brother. He realized he had never seen Gaara sleep.

Naruto shook his head, trying to break that train of thought. He pat his cheeks lightly and when he felt calm he returned to sit on the bench.

"My brother sent you," Gaara said between breaths. Gaara's arm muscles strained as they pushed the weight up. Naruto's eye traveled from Gaara's wrist to his bicep, and up the toned shoulder to his neck. Not that he imagined himself an expert, but he had the impression that there was more bulk there and certainly more definition. Gaara's body was still lean like a runner's, but his arms and shoulders had changed. He had used the past few months to work hard. Naruto rubbed at his shoulder self-consciously. He moved to the weight rack to investigate.

"Actually it was your sister. Kankuro was going to be here, but he was tired and hungry and she can be crazy scary when she wants people to do something."

Gaara smiled at him. But the expression was short lived before he pursed his lips together, arms lifting while he released a whoosh of air.

Naruto ran his fingers along the weights. He fingers closed on a 40lb weight. He picked it up, adjust his feet and his back to stand in proper form. He curled his left arm, once and then twice. His stomach let out a loud, pained gurgle. Naruto grimaced and put the weight back down.

"You're not hungry?" Naruto asked Gaara. "I noticed you didn't eat with us yesterday either, or join us in the rec room. Where do you go when everyone else is taking a break together?"

Gaara lowered both weights. He held them there, pausing while his chest rose slowly.

"My body is on a different schedule," he said.

Naruto's gaze slid to Gaara's torso, watching the muscles ripple under his pale skin. "Oh," Naruto said, looking down at his hands. He rubbed at his palm, noting his hands were damp with sweat. "But you'll join us tonight?" he asked. He inwardly cringed at the hopefulness in his voice.

The metal weights clanked as Gaara set them down.

"I promised Kankuro I would," he said.

Naruto glanced up startled. "Promised? Is hanging out with the team so terrible?"

Gaara sat up straight. He grabbed a towel from the floor and mopped the back of his neck. His biceps were more prominent, Naruto realized before quickly lifting his gaze.

"No," Gaara said. "Socializing. . . isn't my strong point." He grabbed his shirt from the bench and slipped his arms through the sleeves. Naruto turned his head to give Gaara a modicum of privacy.

"I don't know. You seem to be making progress with your siblings." Naruto said. He smiled at Gaara over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of pale belly before the shirt fell to his waist.

Gaara's mouth slid into a smile. He got up from the bench, adjusting the incline and setting it flat. "Too much, perhaps. I knew he was tired. I told him I didn't need help today."

Naruto laughed He recalled the look that passed between the Sabaku siblings.

Gaara locked the bench into place. He climbed over it, one leg on each side. "You want to know what it's like to have siblings? It means having someone meddle in your affairs at every turn."

"You don't seem to mind. Though if you need any return fodder, I'm pretty sure Shikamaru digs your sister."

Gaara's smile reached his eyes. "She can handle herself."

Naruto sat back down on the bench, angling himself to face away from Gaara.

"You want me to leave you alone?" he asked.

"Your presence doesn't bother me. But if you're staying, be useful and come here."

Naruto hopped onto his feet and stood at the head of the bench. Gaara lowered himself onto this back, legs straddling the bench and feet flat on each side. Facing the ceiling he beckoned to Naruto with one hand. "Hand me those weights." He pointed to a set on the opposite side.

Naruto lifted both dumbbells. Gaara lifted his hands straight in the air, his palms open, ready to receive the weights. "Make sure I don't break form."

Naruto nodded. The smile a minute ago completely vanished. Gaara's expression was stern, his attention focused. Naruto handed Gaara the weights and stepped back, observing as Gaara bent his elbows, lowering the weight and pausing just as they reached his ears. He raised them back up in the air and repeated the motion. Naruto counted and noted Gaara stopped at ten.

His arms were slightly off and Naruto stepped forward, correcting their position.

Gaara said nothing, concentrating on breathing. His chest rose, damp shirt clinging to his skin. A drop of sweat slid down his neck. After a brief pause, he lowered the weights again. Naruto crossed his arms and counted out the reps. He kept his attention on Gaara's form, from his wrists to his shoulders. Gaara's jaw clenched as he reached the eighth rep. He grunted as he lifted the weights back up. There was a pause before he lowered the weights for ninth rep and even longer before the tenth.

Naruto watched him carefully as he lifted the weights above him again. His arms were less steady this time and Naruto helped him return to starting position. Gaara breathed heavily, his hips shifting on the bench.

"One more set," Naruto said. Gaara's eyes flicked to Naruto. He gave a quick nod of his head before pressing his lips in a thin line. His eyes narrowed on the weights above him, face screwing into concentration.

"One," Naruto counted out loud. He shifted to the side, watching Gaara's form from that angle. "Two." Gaara's shirt had ridden up a little, a small expanse of pale hip visible above the hem of his black pants. "Three." Naruto was fixated on that spot, resisting the urge to pull the shirt back down. "Four." Naruto blinked hard and returned his attention to the moving weights. "Five." Gaara's arms slowed. There was a slight shudder as he lifted the weights back up. "Six. Gaara panted and his red hair clinged to his forehead. His normally pale cheeks were rosy with exertion. The weights lowered more slowly this time, pausing when they reached his ears.

"Come on, Gaara, four more."

Gaara's face twisted. His eyes seemed to glow with determination as he pushed the weights back up. Naruto could see him struggling, hovering during those last three reps. Gaara's expression twisted during the last two, an almost pained look on his face as he struggled. As soon as Gaara finished Naruto grabbed the weights from him and set them back on the rack. Gaara lowered his arms onto his chest, his chin tipped up, his cheeks flushed and his body heaving. Naruto swallowed heavily as he watched another bead of sweat trail down Gaara's neck to his collar bone. His thoughts twisted without his consent and he felt a heat rise to the surface of his skin. A bead of sweat slid down the small of his back.

"I think I need a shower," he blurted. Gaara quirked a brow at him and it was only then that Naruto realized he verbalized his thoughts. He looked away suddenly, making a beeline for the window. "It's super humid in here, I feel like I'm in a sauna!" Nervous laughter bubbled out of him.

His hands felt jittery and he placed them on the windowsill, hoping the solid wood would keep him stable.

"I have water in my bag," Gaara said.

Naruto stood next to the window, lifting his shirt and fanning it out. "I'll be okay," he said, keeping his back to Gaara. His pulse thrummed in his ears. He told himself to calm down. He hadn't been celibate _that_ long.

He heard rustling behind him and a zipper sliding. He glanced over his shoulder, hands slowing and falling away from his shirt. Gaara pulled a water bottle from his bag. He walked over calmly, holding it up as an offering. Naruto paused, and Gaara held it up a little higher. Naruto's fingers reached for the bottle just as Gaara tried to push it in his direction. His fingers slid against Gaara's and he pulled back. The water bottled tumbled to the floor.

Naruto scrambled to pick it up, but he only knocked the bottle further. He suddenly felt very clumsy, his hand slapping the top of the water bottle when Gaara's hand slid over his own. Naruto looked down, staring at their hands together. His breath hitched and his heart was racing.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

He caught a whiff of Gaara's scent. It should have grossed him out or made him push away. Instead it brought up a memory he thought he had buried.

Naruto flicked his gaze up and then away, incapable of looking Gaara in the eye. "The heat must be getting to me," he said.

Gaara's hand slid away from his, shifting to the floor. He leaned in closer, head tilting to see him better. "Can I help?" he asked.

Naruto leaned away from him. He stared at the hollow of Gaara's neck and the sharp clavicle jutting out. Gaara leaned in closer, pausing far enough away for Naruto to still be able to retreat. Naruto's chest rose. He kept his eyes on Gaara's neck, feeling his own pulse leap against his throat. He felt like his head was in a cloud, all thoughts muddling. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the pale face in front of him tipped up, leaning close enough to touch. A puff of warm air washed over his mouth and then Gaara was pulling away. Naruto leaned in his lips raking against Gaara's mouth. His breath shuddered, as Gaara's thumb pressed against his bottom lip. Gaara's mouth pressed against his roughly. Naruto groaned when Gaara's tongue slid between his lips, his hand sliding through Gaara's damp hair.

Gaara had crawled up to reach him, his weight half on top of Naruto. Naruto's other hand slid against the small of Gaara's back, his hand tangling in the cotton shirt. Voices floated through the window. Naruto groaned and tore himself away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Gaara sat up, picked up the water bottle and uncapped it. He stood up and took a swig, walking back to his bag as though nothing had happened.

"I think Gaara would forget to eat if I didn't remind him sometimes," Temari's voice carried.

"Che, Naruto is the same way until he's inexplicably cranky and can't figure out why. Unless it's ramen... and then he's always hungry."

Footsteps echoed just outside the door. Naruto jumped to his feet, straightening out his clothes. He looked around, trying to remember if he brought anything.

"Hey," Shikamaru said. "I brought you dinner. Figured you two overachievers would spend all day competing and forget. How did weight training go?"

Gaara pulled a towel from his bag and walked over to the bench. "Fine," he said, eyes darting to Naruto. His lips curved as he lowered his face and busied himself with wiping down the bench.

Naruto smiled and tried not to beam too idiotically. "Fine," he agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Shock! I managed to post more than one chapter this year! Hopefully I can keep this up and manage one or two more this year! Though con season is about to set in, so I'll probably disappear for a little awhile. Thanks again for all your continued patience! Your support means a lot! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait...

* * *

Chapter 10

Building Bridges

* * *

Naruto watched Gaara's elongated shadow shift along the ground, like a tall, spindly creature that slinked through the camp. Temari's shadow was slightly longer, her presence punctuated by the jagged outline of her pony tails. Occasionally the two phantoms drew closer, overlapping between face and shoulder as though one were whispering to the other. Naruto tried to imagine what they were discussing and began to smile in spite of himself.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and Naruto blinked, remembering that he wasn't alone. "What?" Naruto asked, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

Shikamaru lifted a brow, one side of his mouth quirked up in a knowing smile. "Did you have fun making out in the weight room?"

"Wha. . . what do you mean?" Naruto startled, shifting his eyes in every direction except Shikamaru's.

"You can deny it, but that semi you were sporting earlier says otherwise. I think Temari ignored it just to be polite."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the back of Temari's head and slowly felt his face flood with heat. "Oh no," he dropped his face into his hands. Naruto turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction. "No, no no."

Shikamaru laughed, grabbing Naruto by the sleeve. "It's fine, she's cool. But you might want to be more careful in the future. You might not be as lucky next time. You don't want any of the coaches catching you."

Naruto's shoulders sank a little. He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned.

"Honestly, it just sort of happened. I," Naruto paused and licked his lips. He still felt the ghost of Gaara's kiss lingering on his mouth. "He was there and I got flustered and then." Naruto shook his head.

"And then it just sort of happened," Shikamaru finished. "I suppose it's a welcome improvement from you two avoiding each other," he said.

Naruto cracked half a smile. "There's no danger of that anymore. We called a truce this morning."

"That's some truce," Shikamaru said. He shifted his weight to one hip, his expression turning. "But seriously, Naruto. Be careful."

Naruto looked up at the darkening sky above the mountain range. In all truth, he wasn't sure what the kiss meant, if anything. He needed to step back a little and not get caught up in things this time. He had let himself get carried away before and that didn't end well for anyone.

Naruto looked to Shikamaru, noting the furrowed brow and the worried twist of his mouth. There was a visible crinkle between two dark eyebrows that often formed when his eye twitched.

Naruto smiled, throwing his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder and pulled his best friend close. He bumped the side of their heads together. Shikamaru made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and rolled his shoulder. "Don't get the wrong idea. You're our team captain and, right now, we need you. I don't think we can survive you moping around for another month."

"I do not mope!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at him pointedly. "Do I need to pull out my phone and show you the text messages?"

Naruto's chest deflated. His hand slid from Shikamaru's shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that. . . Thanks for holding down the fort all this time. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it together."

Shikamaru grinned out of one side of his mouth. "If this were a paid gig, I'd have asked for a raise already."

"Ha-ha," Naruto said. He resumed walking up the path. The trail ahead of them was empty save for a lone soccer ball that lingered on the edge of the field. "Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. He lifted his hands to the back of his head as he walked, effectively putting up a barrier of elbows on either side. "Most of them are probably finishing dinner right now. Kankuro is likely setting up in the rec room, and if all is going according to plan, the coaches will be somewhere out of our hair."

Naruto nodded, remembering Kankuro's excitement earlier in the day. "You think this game is a good idea?" Naruto squinted, scratching the tip of his nose.

"Either a really good idea or a hideously bad one. We won't know until we try it."

Naruto sighed in agreement. They walked silently until they reached the dorms. Kiba stepped outside, his hair damp and the strong smell of shampoo emanating from him.

"Has the party started yet?" he asked, falling into step beside them.

The screen door slammed shut and Chouji trailed behind them, an open bag of barbecue flavored chips in his hand. He threw a handful into his mouth, chewing the crunchy snacks with a smack of his lips. "Kakashi-sensei is still in the dorm. Haven't seen Asuma." He held the bag out to Shikamaru. Shikamaru lifted a hand and waved him away. Kiba grinned and stuffed his hand in the bag. Chouji narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks," Kiba said, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Play nice," Naruto warned. They rounded the corner and Naruto's steps faltered. Sai lingered just outside the rec room. He crouched down by the door, a sketch book balanced on his knee and his eyes narrowed on the small group. His hand shifted against the page, hesitant at first before gaining speed. He stared at his sketchbook and glanced up again, hand moving without looking at the page.

"What's going on, Sai?" Naruto shouted at him. Sai ignored the question, his head bent over his drawing. Naruto watched as he approached, pausing just in front of his silent teammate and hunching down to see the sketch better. The page was littered with random profiles, a few faces half sketched. In a corner of the page was a quick smattering of lines that formed a group of boys with laugh lines marked out on the geometric faces.

Naruto smiled. "Need us to go back and pose for you?"

Sai gave a small harrumph, his hand still moving over the page.

"We'll be inside. Join us when you're ready," Naruto said.

Kiba held the door open and everyone piled in. Kankuro paused in the middle of the room, carrying chairs under each arm. Naruto surveyed the room, noting half the tables had been pushed against the walls. A few of the chairs were set out in semi-circles.

"Need help?" Naruto asked. A small group of Suna players were moving chairs into place. They glanced at Naruto tentatively, before going back to work.

Kankuro set the two chairs down. He put one hand on his hip and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Yeah, thanks dude. We need to clear the center of the room so we can all gather in a circle. I'm leaving that one table for us captains to monitor the game. Fit what chairs you can in the center, and leave some empty space in the middle."

Shikamaru surveyed the room. He nodded, though the wrinkle in his brown meant he was thinking. He walked to the clearing in the center and began to move chairs into place. He curved the chairs a little more so they shaped a tighter circle. "The room should look like the seating in an amphitheater rather than a stadium. We want one cohesive audience and not one side pitted against the other."

Kankuro nodded. "Good idea. And knowing my guys, they will try to sit in the back. They might have to pick up seats where they're available instead of segregating along team lines. This will make it seem less awkward."

Naruto nodded, wading through furniture to the center of the room. He dragged a few chairs across the floor, place them closer to the center. "Then let's get to work."

Kiba caught on, helping Shikamaru realign chairs in the first row. Chouji watched with a bag of chips in his hand, observing them all before wadding up the bag and setting it down on the nearest chair. He wiped his greasy hands down the side of his pants and picked up a wooden chair, lining it up behind the row Shikamaru neatly adjusted.

The door opened and a few more Suna players trickled in. Kankuro barked out orders and the work progressed more smoothly. The room layout became progressively less chaotic and slowly transformed into something resembling a theatre, angling toward the lone table in front.

They worked their way to the back where Naruto discovered Sai perched on a table. The taciturn young man sat with one leg crossed over his knee and his sketchbook balanced on his thigh. He seemed content to doodle in his book instead of offering them a hand. Naruto smiled when he caught his roommate's eye. Sai ignored him.

When everything was in place, Naruto chose a random seat on the edge and sank into it. His shirt clung to his chest and he peeled it away from his clammy skin. Kankuro offered him a water bottle and Naruto accepted, squirting it into his mouth. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem." Kankuro sat down next to him. He leaned in a little closer, glancing furtively at his team. "Hey, I have one last favor to ask you." Kankuro hunched forward, elbows resting on the top of his thighs. His hands clasped over the water bottle. "I didn't exactly run this plan by Gaara."

Naruto glanced up in surprise.

"He's still uncomfortable hanging out with the team outside of practice. If he knew what I had in mind, I think I'd encounter a little resistance. That or he would try to use this time to go work out some more. He thinks this is a strategy meeting."

Naruto frowned. "So what do you need from me?"

Kankuro's teeth flashed white as he grinned. "You have a way with my brother, whether you know it or not. If it's a request from you, he might actually agree."

Naruto looked down at his feet, a sheepish smile on his face. He rubbed his nose, wondering just how much Kankuro knew about his history with the younger Sabaku.

"Can I rely on you?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll give it my best."

Kankuro clapped him on the back. "Thanks."

* * *

Naruto opened the screen door and stepped inside the dorm. He glanced down the hall and noted a few open doors. He paused in the first one, leaning against the door frame. Neji stood in front of a mirror, carefully combing out his still damp hair. Pale eyes observed him through the mirror, a hair tie in one hand and his hair held in a ponytail in the other. Lee was on the floor, one palm pressed flat to the ground while his other arm was held perpendicular to his torso. He kept his back perfectly straight, toes perfectly balanced. His arm didn't even waiver.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but meet in the rec room in five?"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," Lee replied. "I must hold this plank for another five minutes and then move on to the side plank. It's important to keep my body in top condition!"

"That's too bad," Naruto shook his head. "Because we have super fun activities planned for both teams tonight! A team game, and we could really use your strength!"

Lee jumped to his feet. "You should have said so from the start! I'll be right there!" Lee grabbed his key and grabbed Neji by the wrist. "Come on, Neji, our team needs us!" Neji rolled his eyes as he was dragged out of the room and down the hall.

Naruto smiled, a bounce in his step as he moved toward the bathroom. Most of the doors were closed and Naruto knocked on them just to be sure. One door opened, but it was just Kakashi-sensei with a book in one hand. Naruto took a step back. "Ah, sorry about that. I'm just rounding up the team for our group meeting. Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"If Gai asks, I'm not here." Lifting his book high enough to cover his face, he closed the door without another word. Naruto stepped back, waiting for the door to reopen, but Kakashi never reappeared and Naruto didn't feel compelled to knock. Shaking his head, he continued down the hall until he reached the boy's bathroom at the end of the corridor. He knocked on the door directly across the hall and turned to move back down the other way when the bathroom door opened.

Clear green eyes were wide with surprise before relaxing into something that made Naruto feel suddenly self-conscious. He smiled, knowing his smile was too wide and his feet suddenly too interesting.

"Is anyone else in there?," he asked. "We're all meeting in the rec room soon."

"You can step in and check, if you like," Gaara said.

Naruto bit his lip. "Actually Kankuro sent me to fetch you," Naruto said. He cleared his throat. "I figured I would round up everyone else while I was at it." His eyes lifted and met Gaara's.

"For the strategy meeting," Gaara said.

Naruto's mouth quirked up. "Yeah. . ." Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels. There was a damp spot on Gaara's deep red shirt. A small space where water had soaked in, just at the clavicle. "About that," Naruto said, attention fixed on the way the fabric shifted with Gaara's breathing. "Kankuro mentioned we might start with an ice breaker. A way to get to know each other better."

"Oh?" Gaara asked.

"The teams!" Naruto blurted. "For the teams to get to know each other better."

"A strategy meeting with ice breakers, but no agenda or coaches present?" Gaara lifted one brow. One side of his mouth quirked up.

Naruto grinned. "You knew?" He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

Gaara's feet shifted. He lowered his face, trying to hide his smile. "My brother forgets, I'm rooming with our coach. If there was a strategy meeting, I would know all the details."

"Right," Naruto said.

"Still, my brother must be more perceptive than I gave him credit for. He's starting to understand my weaknesses."

Gaara's eyes dipped to Naruto's mouth. Naruto's cheeks flushed pink and his mouth quirked up in a goofy sort of smile.

"Getting to know my team," Gaara clarified.

Naruto nodded, the smile fading. "Right. Of course." Naruto cleared his throat.

Gaara stepped a little closer, his head tilted like he was going to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Amongst other things." He pulled away before Naruto could react, walking down the hall with an air of absolute composure.

Naruto blinked slowly. He forced himself to think of Gaara's sister walking in on them and shook his head, reliving his earlier embarrassment. Fortifying himself with a deep breath, he fisted his hands and released them slowly.

"Hey, wait for me," Naruto yelled. Naruto jogged lightly to catch up with him. "So you're okay with all of this? Kankuro seemed to think you would resist." .

"It's a team exercise, correct?" Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded.

"With both teams involved, correct?"

Naruto nodded again.

"A captain has his duties," Gaara said.

Naruto smiled. "Right."

Gaara maintained a brisk pace and Naruto found himself hopping a little to keep up. They left the dorm, their feet crunching along the gravel path. Naruto tried to keep up with Gaara and walk side by side, but his companion managed to outpace him by a few steps. Naruto looked around, but he didn't notice anyone else milling about. Chatter drifted from the rec room, laughter emanating from the open windows a few yards ahead.

A few faces peered at them, never dwelling on them for long. Some tried to be secretive about it, lowering their faces and sneaking glances in their direction. Gaara paused just outside the door, his fingers rubbing against each other. He reached up and pulled the screen door open, stepping inside. Naruto followed right after him, only to bump into Gaara's back. He was about to ask why when he noticed the silence and the rather uncomfortable look on Gaara's face as he looked at Suna's team assembled primarily on one side. Naruto peered around him and discovered all eyes were on them.

Gaara's shoulders were slightly hunched, his body rigid like a cat slowly deciding whether to run or pounce. Naruto suddenly understood why Kankuro had sent him as envoy. Naruto's arm slid around Gaara's shoulder. He pulled the other man close, aware of their proximity and placed his free hand on his hip.

"Your captains have arrived!" he said, beaming at the silent room.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked. "You have to take a dump?"

"Didn't know you were so interested in my bowel movements," Naruto grinned. Kiba smiled and shook his head.

Naruto's hand slid from Gaara's shoulder to the small of his back. He felt self-conscious as he gave the other man a small push, nodding in the direction of the head table. "We're up there," he whispered.

Gaara picked his way to the middle and Naruto followed him, wading his way through the chairs carefully and turning sideways to avoid stepping on toes. He felt the attention of the entire room weighing on him and he did his best to act casually, smiling at everyone and no one in particular. "Excuse me," he said, finally wiggling through to the center. He hopped onto the table and dangled his feet. Kankuro was in a seat in the front row, attention fixed on Gaara. The brothers exchanged brief smiles and then Gaara slid onto the table alongside Naruto, leaving a comfortable distance between them. Naruto gave him a friendly nod.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting," Naruto looked at the corners of the room, just over the tops of everyone's head. "Welcome to our first strategy meeting."

A chorus of boos greeted him from his side. Naruto grinned and laughed. "Yeah yeah," he waved at them. "Quiet down. I'm handing the reigns to Kankuro so he can explain the rules."

Kankuro stood up and glanced around the room. He pushed up his long black sleeves and cleared his throat. "First of all, notice that there are no coaches here tonight." A small cheer rose. "We still have to follow the rules, but we don't have to be PG about it. Tonight is about getting to know our teammates, and our co-conspirators." Kankuro winked at Naruto. "We're going to play a game that encourages personal questions and since the coaches aren't here tonight, we don't have to hold back on our curiosity."

Naruto's stomach fluttered a little. His smile twitched as he glanced around the room. Shikamaru looked content and Naruto realized that he too had been left out of the loop deliberately.

"So," Kankuro continued, "how many of you know how to play _I Never_?"

Naruto looked to Gaara but the expression greeting him was blank.

"Naruto," Kankuro turned to him. "Want to explain the rules?"

Naruto startled. "Oh, sure," he said. His smile twitched as he turned his head to observe the eyes suddenly focused on him. He looked to Sai, who was still scrawling in his notebook and this eased his nerves.

"Everyone, hold up your fingers," Naruto said. He held both hands up, palms facing the audience. "Someone says a true statement about themselves that begins with I never." He looked to Kankuro, pausing until the brunet nodded at him. "Like, I never visited Hokkaido. And those of you who have done that something- in this case, visiting Hokkaido- have to put a finger down. Once you lose all ten fingers, you're out of the game."

"So what's the prize?" a Suna player asked from the front row. He directed the question at Kankuro. Shikamaru just leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Winner gets to choose the next group activity." A wall of groans greeted them. There were whispers in the crowd now and Naruto heard murmurings like swimming and onsen. He was pretty certain he heard Chouji say barbeque. "Anyways," Kankuro held his hands up to quiet the crowd. "The captains get the first question. We'll alternate asking questions on each side, starting with the front row. Gaara? You want to start?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sat up a little straighter. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He held both his hands up, all ten fingers splayed and Naruto quickly raised his own hands to follow suit. Gaara hunched forward, slouching as his face twisted with thought. He raised his face with an expression of surprise as though his own conclusion was unexpected.

"I have never gone swimming," he said.

The whole room raised a harmonious cry of disbelief. Naruto also scowled as he lowered his thumb.

"How is that humanly possible?" Naruto cried out. "We are throwing you in that lake before we leave this camp." Gaara tilted his head, one brow lifted in challenge. Naruto laughed and shoved him playfully. "Yeesh, way to come out swinging."

Naruto noticed multiple sets of eyes on them and he cleared his throat, wiping the smile from his face. "Alright, my turn," he said, shuffling on the table to sit more comfortably. He looked up at the ceiling as though his question was written there, biting his lip as he thought of what was most unique to him.

"I have never..." he paused. His thoughts ran through his unique experiences. He shook his head until finally his eyes lit up. "Ha! I have never gone a week without eating ramen."

All of Konoha's players groaned. "Lame!' Kiba yelled at him, eyes boring into Naruto's as he lowered his index finger. Shikamaru just chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright," Kankuro drawled, smiling and nodding at him. "I have never stayed in Tokyo for longer than two weeks."

Naruto grumbled and lowered another finger. Kiba booed loudly. There were many grins on Suna's side when Shikamaru cleared his throat. His eyes darted around the room until they all grew quiet.

"I have never studied for an exam," he said. A moment of silence persisted, faces twisting with disbelief. Slowly the muttering raised to an uproar.

"That has to be a lie," Kankuro said.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Try me."

Naruto smiled as he lowered his middle finger. He snuck a glance at Gaara and noticed that he had three down as well. Gaara lifted his face curiously and looked down at Naruto's hand as well.

A brunet sitting in the front row slid to the edge of his seat. He glanced around the room, eying them like a predator when he grinned. "I have never scored a goal," he said.

Kankuro scoffed. "You're defense! That's not fair!" he laughed. A handful of people lowered a finger. Naruto was down to six fingers. He glanced at Gaara who still had seven.

Chouji sat next to Shikamaru. He chewed on a piece of bubble gum, waiting for the room to quiet. When the room's attention settled on him he lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "I've never kissed a girl."

Naruto lowered his hands a little and hoped that no one noticed his lack of change. There were whispers in the room and a lot of heads turning and looking around. Kankuro let out a strangled noise that ended with a cough.

"No way," he said, staring at his brother. Naruto looked and it was only then that he noticed he and Gaara were suddenly even again. Kankuro's mouth slid up in a lopsided grin. "I won't believe it until you tell me who."

Gaara shook his head. "I don't kiss and tell," he said.

Kankuro lifted a brow. "Matsuri?" he asked. Gaara's expression remained blank. Kankuro knit his brow together, tapping a finger against his mouth. "You're just full of secrets, aren't you?"

Gaara smiled.

A boy on the opposite side of the room cleared his throat. "I've never been drunk," he said, looking directly at Kankuro. The older Sabaku growled low in his throat and put down his sixth finger. Naruto laughed and followed suit. He put down his left hand, already down five counts. He noticed Kiba throw his arms up in the air out of frustration. He held up three fingers on one hand only. The seat next to Chouji was empty, a trashed bag of chips bunched up there. Neji was in the next seat over. He looked around the room and his attention landed on Shikamaru.

"I have never smoked," he said. Shikamaru shrugged and put his right hand on his lap. He held up the five fingers of his left hand.

Naruto switched his attention to the opposite side and noticed the next person was watching him closely. His eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His other hand rested on his thigh, his thumb tucked in.

"I have never kissed a boy," he said. Naruto's cheeks flushed. He had forgotten that his relationship with Sasuke was so well gossiped about in their sport. He had kept it quiet when he could, but word got around. Naruto tucked his thumb in self-consciously. He snuck a glance at Gaara, but the redhead seemed nonplussed as he put one hand down.

"No fucking way," Kankuro said. Naruto startled, but the attention wasn't on him. "You and I have to talk later," Kankuro said in Gaara's direction.

Gaara shrugged, his expression revealing nothing. "As I said. I don't kiss and tell," he said, eyes flicking in Naruto's direction. Kankuro sank back into his seat.

"My own baby brother," he shook his head. "I'm hurt," he said, though there was a smile tugging at the corner's of his mouth. Naruto noticed that Suna's players were whispering to each other while looking at Gaara. He realized that most of them probably didn't know this much about their captain. Though if Gaara felt self-conscious about revealing this much of his personal life, he certainly didn't show it.

Lee sat next to Neji. He furrowed his bushy eyebrows in deep thought. He pursed his mouth, his expression suddenly unreadable. "I have never run the Hakone Ekiden by myself!" he said with as tragic a tone as he could muster.

The room remained silent. All of them looked at each other with questions visible on their faces. Neji dropped his head in his palm and shook his head.

"As though ANY of us has done that."

Lee nodded, his lower lip wobbling. "Someday my dream will come true." He held up his fist in resolve.

"Next," someone on Suna's side called.

Naruto switched his attention to the other side. Two Suna players were whispering excitedly. They snuck furtive glances at Naruto before looking to each other. One boy smiled deviously and leaned forward to whisper something into the other's ear. They exchanged grins, both nodding.

"I've never had more than one sexual partner."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. He lowered his index finger and held up three remaining fingers.

"I call B.S. on Naruto," Kiba called out. "I know for a fact that you did not bang Hinata. Neji would have murdered you if you did."

"Who said it was Hinata?" Naruto barked back. He tried not to look at Gaara as he said it, despite feeling the attention of both Sabaku siblings. Instead he did his best to look straight ahead as though he wasn't feeling like a specimen on a petri dish.

He focused on his team instead, eyes tracing the rows until he landed on Shino. The quiet young man pushed the frame of his sunglasses higher up on his nose. "I've never spoken one-on-one with Suna's captain."

"Ugh, Shino," Naruto grumbled. But when his own voice seemed too loud, he looked around. Suna's players looked around, exchanging silent questions amongst each other. Many shook their head. Shikamaru frowned as he lowered a finger. Kankuro held his hand a little higher as he too slowly lowered another finger. Naruto looked at Gaara and frowned. Suna's captain maintained a poker face, his forearms resting casually on his knees.

The room shifted their attention back to Suna's side. They were back to the conspirators who now leaned back in their chairs smugly. Naruto didn't recognize the speaker, but he felt uncomfortable with the way dark eyes were sizing him up.

"I've never made out with Uchiha Sasuke."

"Fuck," Kiba shouted. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

Naruto frowned and lowered one more finger. He held up just one more. He lowered his face, not wanting to see which of his teammates lost a finger to that one. He was pretty sure he knew all of them anyways. Still, his eyes darted up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked annoyed, though his hand remained the same.

Kiba would have been next, but he was out. He kicked the back of Neji's chair out of annoyance.

Neji narrowed his eyes, adjusting his fingers to let Kiba know how much he appreciated it.

"Sai, are you playing?" Naruto asked. Sai sat a few seats down from Kiba. His hands were occupied with his sketchbook and pencil. Sai looked up, setting his pencil down. He shrugged, fingers counting down until he only held up a few.

He glanced around the room as though he was searching for someone. His attention paused on the middle of the room. "I've never cheated on someone," he said. He looked at Naruto then, his expression blank as though he had commented on the weather.

Naruto swallowed hard. He looked to Shikamaru who frowned at him, sympathy in the lines of his mouth. Naruto slowly closed his hand into a fist and lowered it to his lap. His team grew quiet, their expressions transforming into a flurry of emotions Naruto found difficult to face. He clenched his jaw and frowned. "Guess I'm out," he said, looking at his hands.

The other half of the room grew silent as well until all he could hear was the tick of the clock counting each second rolling by.

Naruto rolled his shoulder and slid off the table. "Excuse me. I think I need to use the restroom." He felt the weight of everyone's eyes, watching him.

Kankuro appeared in his peripheral vision and a large hand pat his shoulder sympathetically. "Bad luck, dude."

Naruto nodded without actually looking at him. He tried to avoid looking into faces as he moved through the crowd in the longest journey across a room he had ever experienced. As soon as he reached the door, he took a deep breath, and without another glance, he slipped outside.

The building erupted into noise as soon as he left. He heard snippets of gossip through the open windows. Naruto closed his eyes and banged the back of his head against the building wall.

"Did you know?" he heard someone say. "Wonder who it was." The voices continued. Naruto huffed and kicked off the wall, marching briskly.

"Shut up, all of you," Kankuro's voice boomed. "The game's not over."

Naruto nearly rounded the corner when the door slammed behind him. He turned and Kiba rushed toward him, hands pumping at his side like he was on a mission.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Naruto asked. "You need a bathroom buddy?" Naruto kept walking. He rounded the corner and walked a little more briskly.

"I need to talk to you," Kiba said.

Naruto ignored him. He waved one hand dismissively and stuck the other in his pocket. "Later," Naruto said.

Naruto nearly lost his balance as Kiba tugged him backward. The wall of the closest building collided with his shoulder.

"Not later. Now." Kiba pressed him against the wall, his thick brows knit together in an expression that was uncommon for him. Kiba's nostrils flared. He clenched his jaw, foot tapping nervously. "Was it because of me?" Kiba frowned, jaw bone jutted out beneath his skin. He stared Naruto in the eye, but then seemed to think better of it and averted his gaze to the floor between them. "I'm not stupid you know. I've been your friend since we could stand long enough to push each other down in the sand box. I _know_ you've always been jealous of Sasuke's other partners."

Naruto breathed in deeply. He leaned his head against the back of the wall.

Kiba paused and shook his head. "I was the last person to sleep with him before you two started fighting and I've been holding my breath waiting for you to come beat the shit out of me ever since." Kiba paused. He mouth quirked up briefly. "Or try to."

Naruto shook his head. He put his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "No, Kiba. It wasn't you." Naruto's attention landed on Kiba's neck, remembering the mark he had been so irate about once upon a time. Naruto blinked away the memory.

"Look, if you hadn't slept with Sasuke, someone else would have." Kiba opened his mouth to protest. "And in case you don't believe me, the night after he had you he had a threesome with the bad touch duo."

Kiba closed his mouth, eyebrows knitting together.

"And if I was upset," Naruto continued, "it was with Sasuke. Not you. Our reasons for breaking up had nothing to do with you." Naruto looked Kiba straight in the eye. He matched the taller striker's gaze until understanding slowly sank into his expression.

Kiba lowered his hand. He stepped back and rubbed the side of his arm. "You could have asked me not to sleep with him." Kiba look pained. "You're my friend, and you can do that. I don't make it a habit of treading marked territory."

"I know, Kiba," Naruto said. He looked down at his feet, one hand rubbing his sore shoulder. "Thanks."

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, spreading his feet to widen his stance. "If you need to. . . you're still welcome to throw that punch."

Naruto smiled. "Maybe later."

Kiba released a giant sigh of relief. His shoulders sagged and he sank in on himself. When he stood up straight again, he rolled his neck like he was warming up for practice. "Alright, now that we're square, I've been dying to ask. Who was it? Was it Shikamaru? Did you two finally?" Kiba made an obscene gesture with his hands. "We all know he has a thing for blonds."

Naruto laughed and shoved him away. "Shikamaru would clock me if I even suggested it."

Kiba threw his arm around Naruto's shoulders and steered him toward the rec room. "But you're gonna tell me, right?"

Naruto removed the arm. "Yeah, your mom." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'll be right there," Naruto said. "Just let me take a bathroom break before I face the great inquisition."

Kiba hesitated, his weight shifting and one toe pointed in Naruto's direction.

"I just need a moment," Naruto said, looking down at his feet.

Kiba paused, his body rocking back in Naruto's direction. He seemed to stop midway and nodded. "Yeah. Okay," Kiba replied. "Don't take too long," he said, his feet already carrying him back to the rec room. Naruto watched him go, listening to heavy footsteps crunching along the path. Kiba paused just outside the door, nodding over his shoulder before disappearing inside. Naruto nodded at him and smiled, before turning and continuing around the corner. He paused before going inside the dorm and decided to keep walking a little further.

The sunlight still waned, though the sky had grown a dark blue. The lights had turned on while they were playing their game, spilling orange light everywhere.

Naruto walked in a circle until he came back to the dorm. He opened the door, pausing just inside the doorway.

Sai leaned against his door, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want, Sai?" Naruto asked. He walked down the hall, brushing past his roommate.

Sai's footsteps were swift, following practically on his heels. Naruto quickened his pace, bursting through the bathroom door. When the door didn't slam behind him he wheeled around, scowling at his teammate.

Sai met him with a blank expression.

"It wasn't meant for you," Sai said. He gave Naruto a wide berth as he moved to the sink. He turned on the tap and ran his hands under the water. "Though honestly, I don't blame you." Sai looked at himself in the mirror. One hand moved to the soap dispenser and pressed down.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sai turned his head, observing both sides in the mirror. "I wanted to see if Neji was lying about Lee. I didn't know." Sai paused. "I suspected.." he said., lowering his face to observe his hands.

Naruto shook his head. "Wait. You. . . and Neji?"

Sai rubbed his hands together under the running water. "He started modeling for me last fall. It was only a matter of time."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hadn't even noticed.

"I know Uchiha Sasuke is supposed to be sex on wheels, but he's overrated if you ask me. I hope you didn't let him top because he certainly lacked. . . finesse."

Naruto blushed. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"He remembered it differently," Naruto said.

"Of course he did." Sai rolled his eyes. "Neji warned me about it, but it was midterms and I needed a male model to complete my figure drawing project. Do you know how hard it is to find a model when everyone is in the library?"

Naruto laughed, a knot of tension loosening.

"He said you approached him."

"I asked him to strip. The rest was his idea. It was cheaper than paying the class model."

Sai shut off the water and shook his hands of excess water. Sai turned to face him.

"The point is, not everyone adored Sasuke. Most of us were content to let you have him. He was an asshole to anyone who didn't adore him and to 99% of those who did. It's more perplexing that you didn't cheat on him sooner."

Sai put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. The moisture on his hands seeped through the shirt. Sai suddenly smiled and wiped his hand down the front of Naruto's shirt.

"Gee, thanks," Naruto said.

Sai shrugged. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your crush. But if it's any consolation, he's interested."

Naruto leaned against the counter, lowering his face as his cheeks flooded with warmth.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Sai tilted his head, one eyebrow lifted. "It doesn't take a genius. You're the only he smiles at, besides his blood relations."

Naruto startled. He hadn't even noticed. One side of his mouth slid up into a grin.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do you think he would model for me?"

Naruto shoved Sai. "Don't push it."

Sai smiled. "See you back in the rec room. I'll let you take a dump in peace."

Sai sidestepped the next swipe aimed in his direction. He pushed the bathroom door open and coolly walked away.

Naruto leaned against the edge of the sink. He turned over Sai's words and smiled to himself. Kiba's worried face came back to him and he felt a great pressure lift from his chest. "Huh," Naruto wondered. His feelings for Sasuke aside, Naruto had never talked to his team about their opinions of Sasuke leaving. Most of them had been careful not to mention the ex when Naruto was within earshot and he had not been particularly good about clearing the air since it happened.

Naruto turned around and placed his palms against the edge of the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, the tip of his nose and his cheeks faintly pink with sunburn. He reached for the tap and turned on the water, cupping his hands beneath the flowing water. He tossed the collected water into his face, fingers pressing against the back of his eyelids.

The door opened and Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Forget something?" he asked, reaching for the edge of his shirt.

"No," Gaara's voice replied.

Naruto blinked rapidly. He lifted the edge of his shirt and wiped his face.

"Gaara." Naruto turned. Gaara stood a few feet in front of him, one hand pressed against the corner of the sink. Naruto took a deep breath. "You probably have questions."

Dark lashes flickered as green eyes searched his face. "Just one." His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

Naruto's heart began to race. He pressed his lips together and nodded.

"How many?" Gaara hesitated. He turned his head, exposing his neck. When he lifted his face, his expression was stern. "How many were you with. . . while you were with him?"

Naruto's hands felt jittery. There was a hard edge in Gaara's expression that reminded him of the angry young man he met outside a pub. Naruto leaned against the sink, not trusting his balance.

His chest fluttered as he took a deep breath. "One," he exhaled. His heart pounded against his ribcage. "Just one." Naruto swallowed heavily.

Gaara was silent beside him. His shoes scuffed along the bathroom floor and Naruto caught his movement in the mirror. Naruto turned his head and looked him in the eye. Gaara's brow sloped over his eyes, the red tattoo still smooth against his pale forehead.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it over his chest. He felt the thrumming against his palm and realized Gaara's heart was pounding as fiercely as his own.

"It was me," he said, eyes unblinking.

Naruto nodded slowly. Gaara lowered his face and nodded. His fingers closed over Naruto's hand.

"And you two..." he paused. He clenched his jaw.

"No," Naruto said. "When he left, that was. . . the end of it," Naruto said. For once, the words didn't feel as bitter.

"Good," Gaara said. His chin lifted and the vulnerable expression melted into a more familiar look. "I won't share," he said. He squeezed Naruto's hand tightly, his body suddenly cornering Naruto's against the counter. "Remember that," he said, green eyes boring into him.

Gaara's other hand slid against the back of Naruto's neck, bringing his head down until their mouths collided roughly. Gaara kissed Naruto so hard it almost hurt. The sharp edge of the counter bit into the back of his thighs and he ignored it. There was an urgency in the kiss that startled him. Their earlier encounter had been cautious, but the hand at his neck and the body pressed against him felt demanding. The mouth shoved against his was possessive; in a way that reminded him of the nights he had been jealous.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss. He pulled away, smiling to ease the suddenly distrusting look on Gaara's face. Naruto adjusted Gaara's grip on his hand to twine their fingers together.

"I should have told you. . . back then. . .that I was in an open relationship. Even if what was between was casual... you deserve that respect." Naruto's left hand tipped up Gaara's face. He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Gaara's mouth. "I'm sorry for that."

Gaara remained quiet, his expression thoughtful. Naruto held his gaze firmly, until Gaara's body relaxed against his. "Thank you."

Gaara lowered his gaze again, settling on their intertwined hands. His expression changed and he untangled himself. "I told Kankuro I would retrieve you." He stepped back, resuming his usual unaffected air. Naruto continued to lean against the sink, pressing his palms against the edge and pushed off.

"Oh? Did someone win the game?"

Gaara pushed the bathroom door open and stepped out. "Your teammate with the glasses. He suggested poker."

Naruto groaned. "Shino will wipe the floor with everyone. We better get there before Kiba suggests betting money!" Naruto began to jog, grabbing Gaara's hand and dragging him along. They reached the end of the hallway when Gaara snatched his hand back and beat Naruto to the door. He shot Naruto a look as he held the door open.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Habit," Gaara said, one side of his mouth quirked up. "I know."

* * *

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep."

Naruto blinked slowly. His hand shot out from under the sheet, grasping the bed blindly. His fingers brushed his phone and he snatched it up, hitting the center button. He stared at it blearily, repeatedly hitting the button and only after the fourth time did he realize the buzzing wasn't coming from his phone. Kankuro growled angrily, the bed frame squeaking and wobbling under his shifting weight.

"Beep beep beep beep."

Kankuro's weight hit the ground.

"Shit" he cursed, feet padding along the wooden floor. Suddenly the alarm ceased and the room went quiet.

Naruto closed his eyes and dropped his phone back onto the mattress. He listened to Kankuro fumble about the room until suddenly the door closed and all went silent. Naruto calmed, his body slowly relaxing and drifting back into sleep. What felt like seconds later, his phone began to vibrate and Naruto cracked an eye open. He picked up his phone and blinked until the numbers came into focus. He dropped his head back onto the pillow and placed the phone on his chest.

But then he remembered who was waiting for him and he sat up swiftly. Naruto clambered out of bed and rushed to put his jogging gear on. He ambled to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and walked into a rush of activity. Sai had his hair pushed back, hands rubbing furiously together to lather up soap. Kankuro brushed his teeth, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he turned to see who entered the bathroom. .

"Morning sunshine," Kiba greeted as he came from the urinals.

Naruto looked around, confused and set his toiletries on the counter.

"Did I miss the memo?" he asked.

Kiba grinned. "Kankuro said you guys were training early so I decided to tag along."

"I wanted to see the sunrise," Sai said, eyes closed as he rubbed soap onto his cheeks.

Kankuro spit into the sink. "And I told Gaara I would actually get up early enough to jog with him."

Naruto smiled. In truth, he had looked forward to having Gaara all to himself, but this wasn't a bad alternative. Naruto moved to the sink. He smiled as he uncapped his toothpaste and squirt some onto his brush. He started to brush his teeth vigorously, smiling as his teammates got ready beside him.

The door opened again and Gaara's red hair poked out from the other side. He peered inside curiously, noting each face. His attention landed on Naruto and he smiled.

Sai's words came back to him and Naruto smiled back, his chest filling with warmth.

"Morning," Gaara said, his attention wandering to their other companions.

"Hey litlte bro," Kankuro said. Kiba nodded as he washed his hands at the sink. Naruto smiled at him around his toothbrush.

"Is this everyone?" He addressed Naruto.

Naruto smiled. He could feel how stupid his own smile felt, but he couldn't help it. "Looks like it," he said.

Gaara nodded. "Meet you in five. If you take too long, I'm leaving without you."

"Well then I better hurry," Naruto said. Gaara smiled at him, but the expression passed quickly. Gaara looked to his brother and nodded in greeting before disappearing again.

Naruto turned back to the mirror and brushed his teeth vigorously. He ignored the look Kiba was giving him through the mirror.

"I told you he liked you," Sai said nonchalantly.

"What the hell just happened?" Kankuro asked. "It was like he didn't even see me. My own brother. You guys saw that too, right?

"Like you just watched a scene from a drama?" Kiba asked.

Naruto tried to ignore them all, focusing on his reflection and the swish of his brush.

"Oh, shit, I think I need to sit down," Kankuro said.

"Naruto, you dog," Kiba jeered.

Naruto spit into the sink and started brushing the other side. He opened his mouth wide to get to his molars.

"You have to admit," Sai said. "He's kind of hot." Sai tilted his head in consideration.

"Hey! That's my baby brother!" Kankuro objected.

"I've noticed," Sai said, eyes roaming up and down Kankuro. Kankuro opened his mouth to say something but stopped and turned around. "I'm going outside," Kankuro said, promptly exiting the bathroom.

Naruto smiled, turning his wrist to brush the back of his teeth.

"But really, I gotta know," Kiba's face appeared over his shoulder. "You got a little something something going on?"

"Judging by his pants, I wouldn't call it little," Sai chimed in. Naruto choked. He spit out his toothpaste and turned on the tap. He rinsed out his mouth twice and a third time, aware of the eyes watching him. When he turned off the tap, he looked at both of them, patting his face dry.

Naruto pat them both on the back. "I'll answer your questions when you beat me up that mountain. Now if you'll excuse me, ladies, I have training to do."


End file.
